My Personal Sun
by My Jacob
Summary: Set sometime in New Moon, Edward doesn't return because Alice can't see Bella jump. Her and Jacob's friendship has progressed, but will it become more when Jacob spies on Bella sleeping and hears her sleeptalk? M for Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

I yawned, rubbing the dark circles under my eyes. A week, and I had only gotten ten hours of sleep. Ouch. Finally, for the first time in ages, I had a few days off. Sam had noticed my lackluster attempts at decent patrols, and had let me off the hook. I pulled my jeans from the black leather thong around my ankle, dragging them over my aching legs. Yeah, no boxers. I tried, but they kept falling out of the tie, with no buckles or straps to attach them with.

I pushed through the dense, damp foliage, taking in my surroundings. I guess I'd taken a wrong turn, or I was so tired I didn't realize it, but I was at Bella's house. Maybe it was just force of habit, with all the extra patrols to check on her. I was so tired… But what harm could one little look do?

My bare feet scraped loudly as I scaled the tree in front of Bella's window, and I peeked in. Damn, her curtains were closed, and I couldn't even tell if she was there or not. Very carefully, I flipped the latch, opening her window as quietly as I could. Halfway, it squeaked, and I froze, a dark shadow against the cloudy sky.

After what felt like forever, and really must have been close to five minutes, I finished opening the window, and I leaped lithely into Bella's room, landing in a crouch. In a very un-Forks-like manner, the clouds cleared, and a beam of silvery moonlight shot through the window, illuminating the bed.

Wow. Bella lay, pale as ivory, in the pool of moonlight, her covers kicked off. She wore only a black camisole and a pair of matching black shorts, and the contrast made her already fair skin glow in the silvery light. Her dark hair framed her perfect face, and her colorless lips parted in a sigh of contentment.

"Jacob…" she murmured, never opening her eyes. Oh crap, did she see me?!? But she didn't move. "My Jacob…" She sighed, pulling a pillow against her chest, hugging it tight. I just stood there in shock. Bella dreamed about me? Wow. I sat, silent, in the old rocking chair in the corner. I remembered that chair; it had been a welcome-to-Forks present from Sue, back when Renee and Charlie had been together.

A gust of air pulled me out of my reverie as Bella shivered in the cold night air. I swiftly shut the window, but she kept on shivering. Great, now I'd done it. Pull her covers up, and she'd wake for sure. I was warm though… Did I dare?

I hovered over her, feet on the footboard, hands on the headboard, not touching her, but the heat coming off me would warm her enough. "Oh, Jake, you're so hot…" sighed Bella in her sleep, and to my dismay, she wrapped her creamy arms around my torso, pulling me on top of her.

Think pure thoughts, Jacob. Flowers, unicorns, bunnies… Mmm… Bella as a playboy bunny - NO Jacob, pure thoughts. It was no use. I seemed to heat up even more, and with alarm, I felt myself getting hard inside my jeans. If she woke up now, or if Charlie came in here… I would never be forgiven. I lay on top of her, her arms wrapped around me, in a _very_ compromising position.

"Oh, mmm, Jacob…" moaned Bella, and she started rubbing against me, hardening my growing cock even more. Shit, she had dirty dreams about me too?!?! Staying stock-still I waited while Bella pushed against me, her heat against mine. Amazingly, she stayed asleep, but this was how the bloodsucker must feel. Totally powerless against Bella's raging human hormones. After a time, she stopped, pushing me gently off her and she rolled onto her side, muttering something about spaghetti.

As fast as I could manage, a leapt off the bed like it was on fire. I should _so _not be here! I left the way I came, making sure to close the window after me. Jeans, off, as soon as I hit the lawn. No matter how much sleep I needed, I needed a brisk, cold run more. Maybe a dip in the bay before I went home. I phased, and ran into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sun. Damn the sun. Stupid sun, shining right in my eye. Rubbing said eyes, I blinked. What the…? How the hell did I get to First Beach? I wiped sand off my jeans, sitting up. Hey, why are my jeans damp? Oh yeah. Now I remembered. Stupid Bella and her stupid little dreams. Still, it was amazing. She and I… Aw, crap, now I'm hard again. Gotta stop thinking about her that way! She's only a friend! But after last night…? Swim, right, I can go for a swim. That'll get rid of this stupid boner.

I cut through the water, my powerful arms pushing through the small crests and waves. After I was past a certain rocky outcropping, I swam to a special spot I knew, an underwater cave, hewn into the unforgiving rock by the powerful waves. I spotted the darker streak in the stone, and dove, keeping my eyes open underwater. I pulled up in the dim cave, the water glowing from the light reflecting of the sandy bottom. A single ray of sunlight came from a hole, high in the cliffs above.

I drifted on my back, staring through the gap at the clouds above, thinking about Bella. Did this mean she _did_ love me? Or was it just stupid human hormones? I knew I could never leave her like that leech did. I couldn't bear to be away from her more than a few weeks, and I found that out the hard way. But was she sick of monsters? Maybe she would want me if I were human.

Probably not any more than now, I thought, but I was bumped out of my dreaming by a rock, hitting me in the head. "Ow!" Except that saying ow was just habit; it didn't really hurt. I sighed. Enough with this misery, time to have a little fun!

I phased, and since I'd left what little clothes I had to dry on the beach, I didn't have bulky jeans to weigh me down. Diving down to the sandy bottom, I stirred up the sand with my huge paws, swimming through the tawny cloud. Hey, cool, I didn't realize that I didn't need to breath as often as a wolf! With that discovery, I began to explore the underwater part of my cave.

A myriad of small holes pockmarked the sides of the round space. The cave wasn't big; only about 7 yards across, and roughly circular, but very deep. At the base of the cliff walls, where the sand met the stone, I discovered another tunnel. Except this one had light shining through. I surfaced, gulping a big breath of air, and swam down, my large paws propelling me easily through the water.

The tunnel led on for only a moment, curving and going straight up, where the mirrorlike shimmer of the surface betrayed air. I surfaced in the most amazing place. A shallow pool, fed by the tunnel, was at the left of a beach inside the cliffs. The water lapped gently on the shores of pale sand, and the glimmer of light from a gap high up in the cliffs lighted the room.

Wow! Bella had to see this! I dove into the tunnel, swimming straight out, only stopping to grab a breath of air in the first cave. I did have to phase back to human before I surfaced though; a stray fisherman might see me as a wolf, and I really don't think wolves make a habit of swimming in the sea.

After a minute of swimming, I was back at shore, except one thing; someone was already there! Shit, I was naked, and my clothes were drying on the whitened driftwood log just behind the figure, who's back was turned. The person's long hair seemed awfully familiar… "Bella!" I cried, forgetting my nudity.

"Jake? But what are- Uh, Jake? Erm… I uh…" Bella blushed deeply, turning away. Shit. Oh, great Jacob, yeah, flash her why don't you.

"Oh, crap, sorry Bells! Can you throw me my jeans?"

"Uh, sure…" she muttered tossing me my pants and turning away.

Oh my god. Jacob. Is. Naked. I thought. Holy crow. I blushed furiously, turning away. But, _damn_, he's huge! NO, I can't start thinking that way! Jake is just a friend! Friends don't daydream about kinky sex on the beach with each other- wait, no, that's not it! Not that he… I mean I couldn't…

"Oh, crap, sorry Bells! Can you throw me my jeans?" he said, his mahogany skin darkening in embarrassment.

"Uh, sure…" I replied, tossing him the offending pants. I turned away, but not without peeking out from under my lashes, eying his huge cock. Wait a second- Omigod. He got an _erection_! Thinking about _me_! I imagined grabbing him, kissing him furiously, and him pumping that huge cock into me… Aaagh! I blushed even worse, my whole face becoming crimson just thinking about it.

Now you've done it Jake! She won't even want to be your friend after you frickin' _flashed_ her! And now I've got a stupid boner, just thinking about it. I stuffed myself into the jeans, not bothering to wipe off the sand.

"Aaaw, sorry Bells, I went for a swim, 'cept as a wolf, so I left my jeans here to dry-" I improvised quickly. It was close enough to the truth anyway.

"Um, no harm done…" muttered Bella nervously. But she eyed the bulge in my dark jeans - or was it just my imagination?

"Look, hey, the reason I was so excited you were here is I found the most amazing place ever! I really wanted to show you… but if you don't want to go, that's cool too… I mean, you know, 'cause…" I trailed off, not really interested in finishing that particular sentence.

"Um, sure. I mean, I'll go with you." She said, her blush fading a bit.

"All right, but we're swimming there; do you want to go get a suit? I haven't gotten one either… obviously." I said, laughing nervously. She laughed too, and nodded.

"Yeah, but I brought my bike; you'll just have to ride with me!"

I grinned. Bella, pressed up against me…

"Sure, sure. Let's go!"

I mounted her motorcycle, and held out my hand to help her up. She took it, clambering up clumsily. Her cycle only had one seat, so I scooted forward, and she pressed up against me in the small space. Her breasts pressed into my back, and her spread legs lifted her skirt, the V of her legs pushed into my ass. She wrapped her arms around my torso, just like the night before, and we were off.

**Goody, this one's a bit longer! Whaddya think? Please tell me if anythings OOC, or if you want anything in particular to happen; I'm open to suggestions! But only the reasonable kind... Please, no "lol, edwerd shud come back and leik totaly screw jakob!"**

**lol**

**R+R!**

**Thanks!**

**M**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We stopped off at my house, and I grabbed the first suit I could find, not even noticing which one it was before is shoved it in my bag. I switched my sneakers for sandals, and rushed down the steps to Jacob. He grinned at me as I swung my leg over the seat, pressing my groin into his ass.

"That was fast. Didn't you change?" he asked, twisting around

"Oh. Was I supposed to?" Maybe not so smart.

"…Nah, we came over here just for fun." Jacob rolled his eyes, gesturing to my house.

"Well, I got a suit, it's just in my bag!" I argued, holding it out to show him.

"Whatever. Change at my house." Oh, mmm. As the motorcycle started to move, a vision of Jacob undressing me filled my head. I rocked my hips unconsciously, pressing them into Jake's ass, and he jumped like he'd been shocked.

We started moving, the wind making conversation hard. I imagined Bella, asking me to help undress her. Suddenly, she pressed her groin into me, grinding a little. I jumped; shocked that she would do that. Had she read my mind? I didn't turn to see, but I knew she would be blushing furiously. I just wondered what she was thinking about. Must be about the bloodsucker, a rather depressing thought.

We pulled into my driveway, and Bella and I dismounted. Funny, Billy's car wasn't there. I unlocked the door, reading the note taped to the knob.

_Jacob,_

_Gone to Sue's with Charlie to watch the game. Fishing later. Be back by dinner._

_Billy_

Cool! Bells and I were alone!

"Billy's at Sue's with Charlie. They're fishing later too. They won't be back 'till dinner. Guess it's just you and me." I smirked at her, and she blushed.

"You can change in my room if you want. I'm hungry, so I'll grab a bite to eat. Want anything?" Just the thought of her, naked in my room…

"Nah, I'm good."

" 'Kay, come down when you're done."

I walked up the steps carefully. I really didn't want to embarrass myself by tripping again. Jake's room was really messy, I noted, stepping over piles of clothes and weekend schoolwork. Closing the door, I sat on his bed for a minute, just breathing the smell of Jacob. Musky, woodsy, with a bit of pine; he really smelled just like the forest. I nudged a pile of clothes with my foot, picking up a bit of clothing.

Oh. Oops. Boxers. Dirty boxers. I had a mental image of Jake, wearing nothing but this very pair of boxers. Just friends, just friends, I had to remind myself. Still… I shook my head, as if to get the idea out, and pulled off my shirt. My pants followed, until I was in nothing but a matching pair of underwear.

I had just taken off my bra when Jacob burst through the door.

"Sorry, just wanted my… Er. I mean, the uh… um…" He flushed scarlet, and backed away, but he didn't take his eyes off my chest.

"Um… I'll just… I'll just wait outside…" he muttered, shutting the door. Embarrassed as hell, and blushing profusely no doubt, I was still flattered. Jake thought I was hot… I pulled on my suit quickly, shoving my clothes into the now-vacated bag. To my dismay, I had packed the one and only bikini I owned, a skimpy blue number with white piping. Great. With my luck, it would catch on something and the top would come off or something equally horrifying.

Damn Jake, now she must _hate_ you. Flashing _and_ peeping. But god, she had the nicest breasts. Perky and creamy, with mocha nipples… a good C cup too. But of course, she was still waiting for the stupid leech to come back. And of course, I had thought it would only take her a few minutes to change. Girls. I just needed the keys to the Rabbit. I heard footsteps, and the door opened. I caught my breath, just staring at the vision before me.

She was wearing a revealing navy blue bikini, which tied around her neck, and had some white around the edges. Gorgeous. Almost better than naked… Her prominent collarbones created a small cavity, which led down her chest to between her breasts. Her hips were perfectly rounded, and her suit was so low that the bones of her pelvis formed a perfect U, disappearing into her suit. And this was just the front.

I must have been staring, because Bella blushed, and crossed her arms, obscuring the excellent view.

"What, do I have a mark?" she asked, looking at her toned stomach.

"No, but Bells… You look hot!" Her blush deepened, and she muttered a low word of thanks.

"I'll meet you downstairs when you're done changing," she murmured, and started down the steps, her perfect ass switching from side to side. I ducked into my room, quickly shedding my jeans. I couldn't put on a baggy swimsuit with such a huge boner. It would be _way_ too obvious. Cupping my balls in one hand, I grabbed my stiff member with the other, pumping hard. I closed my eyes, pretending it was Bella.

I sat at Jake's table, wondering what was taking him so long. Aren't guys supposed to dress fast? All he had to do was switch his jeans for trunks; it's not like he was wearing anything else. Oh. That was a sexy thought. My hand slipped under the table, pressing against myself through the suit. I was already wet. No, Bella, Jacob could come down at any minute. Suddenly, heard a cry from the room above the steps, followed by a moan. Did he just…? _Damn_.

I wiped up, an pulled on plain red trunks and headed downstairs. Bella sat at the table, flushed as ever. Shit, she probably heard me jacking off.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," She replied, picking up her bag and following me out the door. We sat in the Rabbit, and Bella looked up at me.

"So what is this you wanted to show me?" She asked, her deep brown eyes sparkling in the muted light.

"Just a special place. A hideaway, if you will. But it's kinda far out, so I might have to swim you there."

"Great," She feigned annoyance, "I guess that adds another year to your age. Now you're older than my Gran!" She laughed, and I agreed, "Guess so. Pity, you'll be forever 50." We chuckled, but she countered, keeping up the friendly banter until we reached First Beach. We parked the Rabbit, and went down to our special log, navigating the driftwood on the sand. We hadn't brought anything with us, so we just began to wade out into the chilly water. I dove ahead, circling around to grab at Bella's ankles.

She laughed, splashing me, so I pulled her feet out from under me, and she countered, unsteadying me by tripping me. I splashed down, landing on top of her in the shallow waters, my face precariously close to hers. She breathed out, her sweet floral scent drawing me in. I opened my mouth slightly, and closed my eyes, leaning forward the tiniest bit, still a few inches away from her face. She could have shoved me off, brushing this off like another awkward moment. Instead, she closed the distance between us, and her lips met mine.

**OOOh, a kiss! Sorry about the cliffhanger ^_^**

**I have a few chapters done, up to 6 I think, but I'm only going to submit 1 a day, to make it last on days I can't write. I don't know how long this is going to be - pretty long I think. Again, still open for suggestions! R+R,**

**Thanks,**

**M**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hot. God, Jacob was so hot. His mouth on mine felt like fire. I breathed in his scent, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. He cupped both of his huge, warm hands around my ass, tracing circles in the fabric of my bathing suit. His tongue probed, asking entrance, and I opened my mouth, intertwining my tongue with his. Suddenly he pulled away.

"Aaw, crap, sorry Bells, I didn't-" I kissed him again, and that shut him up.

"Jacob. It's okay, I want to. But not now."

"Are you sure?" he asked, pleading with his dark eyes.

"Yes. C'mon, race you to your hideaway!" I called, already swimming.

"Bella, silly, you don't even know where it is!" he said, swimming up besides me. Grabbing my arm, he swung me up onto his broad, warm back, swimming even faster. We passed an outcropping, and he stopped at a stripe of deeper colored rock.

"Take a deep breath and trust me."

I complied, and he dove, his strong dark arms pulling us both through a tunnel of stone. We surfaced, me, gasping for air, him grinning. He shook his chin-length dark hair away from his face, splashing me. I splashed back, but looked around.

"Wow, Jake, this is awesome!"

"And this isn't even the place," Jake pulled me onto his back again, and I gulped a big breath and we dove. We went deeper this time, the crystalline blue waters swirling around us. I closed my eyes, and gripped tighter as we entered yet another tunnel. This one was smaller, and I felt claustrophobic. I had almost run out of air when we surfaced in a shallow pool, about 2-and-a-half feet deep. I gazed around in wonder at the tiny beach surrounding us.

Without warning, Jacob scooped me up in his arms, and reached the sandy shores in two strides. He laid me down, hovering over me.

"Now?"

I nodded, unable to speak, and he kissed me fiercely, his tongue intertwined with mine. One hand knotted in my hair, the other rested on my shoulder. I wove my arms around his strong body, pulling him closer as I moaned his name. Hearing that, he thrust closer to me, his warm hips meeting mine. I felt him against me, and it was like fire.

She moaned my name, and my cock jumped as I thrust into her. God, I wanted her, needed her. The hand on her shoulder caressed her cheek, my warm hands brushing away the sand. I moved it down, tugging gently on the strap of her top. She moved her hands to my ass, pulling me closer in answer.

Slowly, gently, I untied the strap on her top, leaving the material covering her. I released my lips from hers, kissing from her cheek to her jaw, planting kisses on tender spot just under her neck. Moving lower, I kissed down the cleft in her collarbones, sucking gently at the space between her breasts.

She moaned, arching her back to reach me, but I pulled back. I wanted to do this right. I pulled my head back up to her face, kissing her nose, her eyebrows, her temples. She pulled me back to her lips, and her mouth caressed mine. She sucked on my bottom lip, then moved lower, sucking on my neck, her tongue making patterns on my scorching skin. It was my turn then to moan, arching my back to her, and she thrust back, the friction between us making her squirm.

I moved my mouth to her shoulders, tracing the subtle muscle until it met the straps of her top. Slowly I gently tugged the strap down, revealing the top of only one breast. I kissed every inch of the exposed skin, working my way down until I reached the unknown.

I looked up at her, asking permission with my eyes. She nodded, and I kissed lower, pulling the top off completely. I avoided the center for now, my tongue tracing around her breast in ever-shrinking circles, until the skin raise at her nipples. I latched on, suckling her like child, and I rolled the tiny bud gently between my teeth, caressing with my tongue.

I moved to her other breast, repeating my patterns, but I held her other mound in my hand, my thumb mimicking my tongue's ministrations. Pulling my head up, she looked at me deep in the eyes, her face flushed with pleasure, and something else… "I love you Jacob."

I kissed her intensely, my mouth melding into hers, my hands skimming across her body faster than a human ever could. Bella held me tight against her, and pulled my rhythmically to her core. I helped her, thrusting my hard manhood into her groin. Faster and faster we thrust, and I shook, on the verge of phasing from the pleasure.

Slowly I decreased the tempo, grinding long and deep against her. I slowed until we moved almost imperceptibly. Finally, we stopped, hip to hip, bare chest to bare chest, lip to lip.

"I love you too." He murmured, caressing my face with one scorching finger. We kissed again, but sweetly, with no urgency. For a time, we simply lay there, staring at the muted sky, and the rocks and sand. And staring at each other, as if for the first time. I eventually sat up, re-lacing my top, and brushing off the sand. In a flash, Jacob was on his feet, helping me up.

"Is it time to go?" I asked, looking up at his face.

"Yeah. Bells, do you want to see me phase?"

The question was unexpected, and I was taken aback. "Of course," I replied, not really thinking of what that entailed. He grinned, and peeled off his swim trunks. Oh. Jacob was very much erect, and his magnificent member must have been nearly a foot long. But I didn't get to good a look at it, as he started shaking.

After a moment, the shaking increased tempo, and Jacob exploded in fur, becoming a huge red-brown wolf.

**OOOh, Lemony goodness! Kinda... Be prepared for 5 though; it's more lemony than this. I told myself to ONLY upload 1 a day. I already broke that promise... But I couldn't help it, I'm getting such awesome feedback! Thank you guys, I love you! R+R,**

**Thanks,**

**M**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

His deep black eyes looked at me, and he bared his teeth in a wolfy grin, his tongue lolling out to the side. He took a step towards the pool, and patted his back with his thick furry tail.

"You want me to… climb on?" I asked, a bit incredulous. He was about the size of a small bear, much bigger than any _normal_ wolf could be. This was only the third time I had ever seen Jacob as a wolf. The first was in the meadow with Laurent, the second with Paul by the road. Both had been terrifying. I sincerely hoped that this wouldn't follow suit. Slowly I straddled his back, gripping the long mane of fur around his neck. He looked back at me, and I nodded, and we dove into the pool, swimming down the tunnel.

I opened my eyes, the greeny-blue darkness illuminated only by the faint light emanating from the first cave. We surfaced, and he seemed unfazed, while I gasped for breath. He doggy paddled as I clung to the damp fur, catching my breath. He looked back at me again, and I nodded, wrapping my legs around his furry body.

We dove through to the open ocean, and I was in the mood for a surprise. I hoped Bella was too. Halfway to the surface, I began to shake, phasing mid-stroke. Bella looked a little shocked, but hopefully my non-clothed state wouldn't be a problem. I could always put on the swim trunks - where were they? They weren't tied to my ankle any more!

I surfaced, blushing just as much as Bella.

"Er, Bells, I lost my trunks…"

"I noticed, Jake," She rolled her eyes, still gripping my shoulders, her feet still wrapped around me, inches from a _very_ sensitive spot.

"Bella, can you swim on your own for a sec? Just lemme check where they might be." I said. I felt her nod, and she let go, paddling against the current. I dove, searching the sandy floor. Nope. I checked both caves too. Where the hell are they? I came up again, for one last check. Not a sign. I was sure I'd tied them to my ankle. The strap was still there. What a pain. I met Bella outside the cave.

"Not a sign. Bells, are you okay?" She was paddling furiously, barely afloat.

"Not - a - good - swimmer. Can - I?" She gasped. I rolled my eyes, letting her latch onto my back again. I paddled effortlessly, just thinking. I couldn't well just swim back to the beach naked, get in my car, go home and dress, could I? My shorts were obviously gone.

This section First Beach was always empty, protected by cliffs on either side; nothing that a werewolf couldn't handle. I swam Bella back to the beach, dropping her off, but staying in the waist-deep surf, hoping she couldn't see anything.

I sat on the shore, staring at Jake, trying my best to look as if I wasn't staring. Wow. It seemed so much bigger than before. His dark cock was a good 10 inches erect, and as thick around as my forefinger and thumb meeting in an O. I wasn't sure about this though. I hadn't really felt this sexual when I was around _him_. It still hurt to think about it, but the pain lessened every day. Right now, I just wanted to grab Jake, and… But I couldn't. Could I?

I considered it; no condom, and I knew for a fact that werewolves could father children. Also, Jake was my best friend; would I be leading him on, just wanting release? But I loved him. And now I could show it. I stood up, and called his name softly. He turned his head, just as I pulled the tie on my top, letting it drop to the ground.

"Jake," I turned, hearing my name called softly. My eyes fell upon Bella, right as she untied her bikini top, letting it fall, baring those gorgeous breasts. Lust controlled me, and I lunged forward faster than the human eye could see, pushing her to the ground, still making sure my hand was behind her head, never letting it touch the ground. My cock hardened more than ever before, straining up against the thin fabric of Bella's bikini, as if it searched for release.

My hot hands were on her neck, then faster than humanly possible they skimmed up her sides, over her breasts and down again, resting on her hips. With a flick of my thumbs, her bikini bottoms untied, and another flick pulled them off. Bella groaned, arching her back into me, rubbing her core up my length. I flinched; the pleasure was extreme.

I moved my hands to her chest, tracing her nipples, rolling them between my thumbs. She groaned, again grinding her soaking core against me. I pulled away slightly, wanting to take her virginity only when the time was perfect. Instead, I straddled her toned stomach, my cock lying just below her breasts. I leaned forward, kissing her fiercely, our tongues battling for dominance. I bit her lip, and she moaned, grabbing my cock and pumping it with her hands. I gasped, and she continued to caress my member as we kissed, rubbing the tip with her fingertips, sliding them up and down the shaft.

She grabbed my hips, pulling me forward to her face. She looked rather determined, and would have laughed if she wasn't so hot. She took the head of my cock into her mouth, and began sucking furiously. I threw my head back, arching my back, pressing myself into her face. She took all 10 inches in, sliding her magic tongue up and down my length.

I took his huge cock into my mouth, licking up his shaft, tasting the musky, foresty scent I always smelled around him. I pumped out and in, faster and faster. Jake cried out in pleasure, and I bit down. Of course I didn't hurt him; the pressure only pushed him further over the edge. His cock pulsed, and a hot, gooey, salty fluid poured down my throat. I swallowed, but it just kept coming. A little dribbled out of the corner of my mouth, and he moved back, bending his head to lick it up.

He kissed me again, furiously, but only for a moment. He kissed down from my mouth to my chin, following in a straight line from my neck to between my breasts. He continued down, and he reached belly button, giving me shivers. But Jacob didn't stop there. He kissed down the little patch of hair, stopping just before the point of no return.

He looked up at me, sweetly asking permission with his eyes. I answered with a nod, words beyond me for now. He ran his searing tongue around my lips, not dipping in. Circling around a few times, he moved up a little, just the tip of his tongue rubbing over my clit. I jumped like I'd been shocked, the pleasure so intense. My jump pushed his face into my core, and he thrust his tongue in, lapping up my juices. I moaned, squirming, but his warm hands on my hips kept me still.

Suddenly, it was like he hit a button. Some spot, deep inside me was caressed, and it unlocked the tension inside. I released, letting the gush of fluid bathe his face as I arched my back and screamed, tipping over the edge of forever.

**Intense! Very lemony! Hold tight, cuz a**_** real**_** lemon is coming pretty soon! I'm out of chapters though... I might not update tomorrow; it really depends on how much work I have to do. It's my first time writing from a guys POV, so if you could tell me what needs work, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks so much, you guys totally rock. Every single one of my awesome readers. I give you all mini-jacobs to cuddle with when chilly. ^_^**

**Read and Review!**

**Thanks,**

**M**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I pulled on my swimsuit, and Jacob phased, deciding to run home, not wanting to take his chances with driving nude. I drove the Rabbit to his house, and occasionally, I would see a flash of red-brown fur in the forests by the road. As I drove, I thought. I really did love him. He was who I wanted to spend my life with. He would be good for me, and I needed him like I needed the air and the sun. He was my personal sun. Not Edward. He was a cloud across a perfect sky, obscuring that sun. But the cloud had blown away, and the sun warmed me once more.

With a jolt, I realized that Edward's name no longer tore at the hole in my heart. Because there _was_ no hole in my heart anymore; My sun had filled it in. It wasn't like a wound that had healed. No, it was like I'd never been hurt by him. Like he'd never stepped into my life. I turned on the radio, listening to the sounds of music playing for the first time in 8 months.

I arrived home, (Jacobs house, no, the whole of La Push was home to me now.) and Jacob was sitting on the counter, wearing a fresh pair of jeans and nothing else, munching on a huge sandwich. I guess I must have been grinning like an idiot, because he just stared at me. I had smiled like that since Edward left. With a spring in my step, I skipped over to the old beat up radio, flipping the switch and dancing to the song. Jake stared for another second, then threw down his giant ham sandwich, (almost eaten by now) and jumped off the counter, hugging me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"Bella! You're back! The _real_ you!" he cried, swinging me in a huge circle.

I gasped for air, pounding his chest. "Can't … breathe…" He loosened, but didn't let go. I reached my hand up to pull my face out of my hair. To my surprise, my hand came away wet with tears. Jacob looked at me worriedly. "Bells, are you crying? Ah, shit, sorry," He pushed me away gently. "No," I said, face shining. "I'm back." And I latched onto him. "I can say his name now!" I cried, filled with joy. "See? Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edw-"

"Okay, Bells, I get it!" He laughed, pulling me tight. I cuddled up to him, my face on his searing chest, and we stood there a minute, just letting it sink in. Turning my face up, I grabbed his shoulders, pulling myself up to his 6 foot 11, and I kissed him once, a tiny, chaste kiss. "I," kiss. "Love," another kiss, "You." The final kiss he put his hands under my ass, holding me tight against his body, kissing me back. "Love you too, Bells."

After what seemed like forever, I pouted into his lips. "Jake, you're too hot!"

He laughed into my mouth, tasting like pine and mint. "You too, Bells,"

"No, really! I'm sweltering over here! Lemme just put my clothes on, kay?"

"D'you have to?" he laughed again, putting me down on the kitchen floor. "Well at least let me help!"

I blushed at the thought, but took his big, warm hand, and let him lead me to his room. His red-brown skin blushed a little when I closed the door, but he shook it off, grabbing a leather cord off his bedside table. I just watched him as he pulled back his shaggy, glossy, hair into a loose ponytail. He was right; I did like it longer. I'd been very distressed when he cut it all off after he became a werewolf, but just like the rest of him, it grew fast.

Jake turned to me, his dark eyes intense. With his big hands, he delicately untied the halter strap of my suit, letting the fabric fall, attached only by the strap under my breasts. He caught his breath, but leaned towards me, looping his arms around my torso too slowly to untie the back. I felt his breath on my neck, and I shut my eyes, the tension too great to speak. He leaned back, letting go, and my top fell completely, leaving my chest bared.

Instead of staring, he looked deeply into my eyes, keeping his gaze there as he crouched low, his head level with my belly button. I gasped as his thumb grazed my hip, and I could feel the heat emanating off his body as he untied my bikini bottoms. With a soft rustle of fabric, the suit fell, leaving me naked in front of him. He never let his eyes leave mine, and the intensity of his gaze made it possible to look away.

Still looking intently at me, he bent, shuffling around in my bag blindly, finally pulling out the lacy sky-blue panties Renee had insisted on giving me for my 15th birthday. He pulled them on me slowly, his hands leaving a trail of fire where he touched. Never leaving my eyes, he rested his hands on my hips, still crouched. A deep, warm feeling pooled low in my belly, and the tension was strung tight between us, a cable ready to snap.

Only letting one of his hands leave my hip, he picked up the matching lace bra from the bag. Again, never looking away, he looped his arms around me, deftly snapping the clasp together. He slid his searing hands along my torso, just under the bottom of the bra. When they reached the front, one thumb on each side hooked under the bra, touching the bottoms of my breasts. His gaze only intensified as he adjusted the bra perfectly.

My skin burned as he removed his hands, now pulling on the knee-length flowy white skirt from earlier. My brain was void of all thought as my eyes were locked on his, his hands making burning trails across my pale skin. My shirt was next, and he fixed the button-up shirt as perfectly as if he'd been looking at it. As soon as the last button was buttoned, he looked away, suddenly darker with embarrassment. I whispered two words in his ear as I floated out the door.

"Thank you. "

**I want to give a special thanks to WannabeWolfe, for the suggestion on the POVs. No lemon... Yet. But it's getting closer! I've decided I'm not going to post until I get at least 10 more reviews, putting me at 35 reviews. If you want to read on, review! (only thing, if I get 10 reviews in like 5 minutes, it'll take a while to actually write. But I'll go as fast as I can.)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**M**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I simply lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, insanely happy. 'Bella loves me, Bella loves me,' played over and over in my head. Imprinting could screw itself to hell for all I cared. Bella loves me. I marveled at the thought. Out of my daze, I vaguely hear Billy slam the door, yelling, "I'm home." More importantly, a delicious smell accompanied Billy. Chinese food. Yum.

I practically skipped downstairs, and Billy gave me a really weird look as I sat down, scarfing down the hot food. "Mmm. Lovely yummy Chinese." I sang out, my joy spilling over. Billy just gaped. "Okay, Jake, what drugs are you on?"

I grinned. "Bella." He grinned back. "Finally kissed her?" I nodded, then skipped back up to my room. That night I couldn't sleep. I was happier than I'd ever been, but I needed more of my miracle drug. I needed more of Bella. Once outside, I tied my pajama pants to my ankle and phased in the front yard. Of course no one could see me. It was night, and as far as I knew, nobody on our street besides me could see with the absence of light.

It was a new moon, and no light at all shone through the thick clouds, omnipresent over Forks. I stretched my legs full out, running as fast as Leach, and I reached her house in only a few minutes. Bella's street _did_ have streetlights, so I slunk into the forest by her house to phase.

Human and dressed, I again scaled the tree, peeking in her window. She'd left it open, and the since night was too chilly to be leaving windows open, I knew she'd left it for me. I leapt in, landing silently near her desk. She shivered under the thin blanket, probably wishing she'd closed the window. I closed it for her, then gently lifted up her blanket, gently shoving her over and slipping in. "Scoot over Bells," I whispered in her ear, "I hardly have any room!" She complied, barely awake, and I settled in.

As I drifted off, Bella threw one arm over me, pulling me close to her. "My… Jacob." She murmured, and I pulled her tight to me, falling into the best sleep of my life. At 9:00, I was awakened by her alarm, and hit it harder than I meant to, smashing it. "Just one more minute, Billy," I groaned into her neck. She shot up, panicked, awoken by my voice in her ear.

"Jake! What are you doing here?!?!" she hissed, "Charlie might come in!" I rubbed my eyes sleepily, then fell back into her pillow. "I couldn't get to sleep. Best night ever, though. Besides, Charlie left for work hours ago." She rolled her eyes, "Jake, I gotta take a shower. D'you mind? Or you could leave…" She looked depressed at the prospect. "Nah, I'll stay. Maybe grab some breakfast or something," It was a typical day, early summer, so I had nothing to do. Still cold though. After all, we _did_ live in Forks, rainiest, coldest, wettest place on earth.

She grinned, shoving me out the door. "Get goin'. I'm changing." I traipsed downstairs, eagerly wolfing (excuse the pun) down two bowls of cereal, some leftover steak, and a couple glasses of orange juice to wash it all down. Bored, I ambled back up the stairs. I heard the shower running, and had a brilliant idea.

I stripped off my pants, tossing them in Bella's room, and opened the door to the bathroom. I could only see her silhouette through the shower curtain, but she didn't notice me, still humming softly to herself. I pulled the curtain aside, stepping in silently. She faced away from me, and I slipped my hands around her waist, murmuring softly in her ear, "Mind if I join?"

She started, turning her head to face me, blushing furiously, but she kissed back when I kissed her. Pulling her arms behind her back, she cupped my ass, pulling me into her. As I pressed against her, I got hard feeling her soft butt against my groin. She rubbed back on me, pushing me against the cool tile wall of the shower.

I flipped her around without breaking the kiss, her bare chest against my, her core up against my hard member. My cock laid just under her center, between her legs but not inside her, and the pressure of her thighs against me made me moan in pleasure. Hearing that, she ground up and down, sliding my length across her pussy.

I gasped softly, and lowered my head, nuzzling at her breasts. The water streamed off our bodies, coating us in a slick layer of moisture. My dark skin slid over her pale skin as I sunk lower still, the contrast between us striking. I kissed the inside of one thigh, then a little closer. Ever so lightly I ran my tongue along her outer lips, tasting the sweet nectar, but not indulging. Yet.

I kissed lightly now, in ever closer circles, my tongue darting out to lap up her juices. Suddenly, without warning, I held her hips tight to my face, taking her pussy in an open-mouthed kiss. She moaned, arching her back against my face, grinding, the pressure pushing her over the edge. My tongue thrust in and out, caressing every inch of her core. With a cry, she locked her legs around my neck, and her body pulsed, sending a gush of fluid into my mouth that seemed hot, even to me.

Bella just lay there, panting, so I slipped forward, licking from her belly button up, and around her breasts, sucking briefly on the tempting nipples. I kissed her neck, and the edge of her jaw, finally licking once across her lips before kissing there. My member nestled again between her legs, pulsing to the beat of my heart. Her tongue invaded my mouth, and she bit on my lip hard, drawing blood. It healed before she even realized it.

Still beneath me, she slipped lower, pushing my hips forward, until my cock rested just between her breasts. She cupped my ass, licking roughly at the head of my member. I groaned, her perfect lips pleasuring me beyond belief. I thrust forward, and my balls hit her breasts, my cock buried in her mouth. She sucked hard, and the pressure felt amazing. I slid forward, over her breasts, and began thrusting into her mouth.

She moaned, licking furiously down my length, and the tiny moans and cries she made pushed me over the edge. I arched my back, and my cock pulsed, sending spurts of cum deep into her throat. She swallowed it all, licking my member clean again. I slid back down again, my body atop hers, my limp cock resting on her flat stomach, and we lay, holding each other in our arms.

After a bit, I slipped off her, and pulled her in front of me. I sat, my back against the tile wall, with Bella leaning back against my chest. She sighed in contentment as I began rubbing shampoo into her hair. Gently, I washed all over her body, not missing a single spot, massaging her shoulders when I reached them. She exhaled, and closed her eyes, sleeping softly in my arms. I tenderly lifted her in my arms, carrying her back into her room. I laid her on her bed, still naked, slipping in softly, and pulled the blankets over us, murmuring sweet dreams to her.

**Thank you all, my lovely reviewers! I just find it soooo romantic that he washes her hair. I wish Jacob would wash **_**my**_** hair! I'm going to be mean, and ask to get to 50 reviews. Yup, that means 15 more. I need a little more time to write. Today I was super-busy, and barely finished on time. Anyhow, Read and PRESS THAT LITTLE GREEN BUTTON, and REVIEW THIS LITTLE BUGGER!**

**Thanks!**

**Love and kisses forever,**

**M**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Our little nap only lasted for an hour, as we were interrupted by Charlie coming home for lunch. "I'm home!" he called, and I heard the bangs and clangs of pots and pans being moved. I shot up, panicked. If Charlie found me and Bella, naked in her bed… He would make the worst assumptions. And he had his gun. I pulled on my sweatpants, nudging Bells awake. "Honey, your dad's home. D'you really want him to find to naked, still sleeping?" She too, shot up, freaked out. "Oh crap, oh crap," she muttered, pulling on a pair of panties and a bra. I grabbed her a pair of jeans, tossing them to her, and she pulled them on, rummaging for a shirt. She picked a plain lime-green tee, and yanked a brush through her hair.

"Ok, I'm ready. If Charlie asks, we were just hanging out, OK?" I laughed, and took her tiny hand in mine. "Okay, Bells, you got it." We walked down the stairs, hand in hand, a bit flushed with embarrassment. "Hey Charlie," I called; he nodded back, muttering hellos. But when he saw Bella's hand in mine, his face lit up. "Hey kids. Havin' fun?" Bella blushed a bit, and nodded. Charlie grinned mischievously. "It's a nice day. Finally warm, and we get some sun too! You kids should go to the beach or something. Make it a date." I hadn't noticed, but weak sunlight was streaming through the front windows.

"Sure, sure." I nodded, sitting down and pouring myself a glass of orange juice. Bella was busy rescuing whatever Charlie had been 'cooking', and she looked amazing, even in the simplest outfits. I didn't know a whole lot about fashion, but I knew that jeans and a tee were casual, although she looked so amazing, she could have worn it to the Oscars. She pulled the hot pan off the stove, portioning out the food onto three shallow bowls. One was more than twice as large as the others; no prizes for guessing who _that_ was for.

"Uove in purgatorio," she clarified, setting a bowl of what looked like eggs in tomato sauce in front of me. "Eggs in purgatory. Very spicy." She explained, setting her own bowl down and digging in. It was spicy, not that I noticed much, but very good. Before she or Charlie had even taken five bites, I was finished, and still hungry. "Leftovers in the fridge. Help yourself," Bella rolled her eyes, knowing my eating habits.

After devouring most of the food in the fridge, I looked to Bells, who'd just finished the dishes. Bella took my hand, grabbed her purse, and yelled, "I'm leaving!" to Charlie, who was watching football in the family room. We took her old truck, and I managed to convince her to let me drive.

"What d'you want to do today?" I asked, pretty much ignoring the road. Bella blushed a little, but answered, "Well, I was hoping maybe, we could go clubbing later? I've never been, and you look 25, so we could get in…" I grinned, imagining Bells in a skin-tight miniskirt and midriff-baring top. "Sounds like a plan. But what about this afternoon? Want to go cliff diving? You said you wanted to," She nodded ecstatically, then looked downcast. "But I don't have a suit…" I rolled my eyes, "Just wear that shirt and some old swim trunks of mine. Like, from when I was 12. They should fit you." She agreed, "Sure, but no years for that!" I laughed. "Fine, but no years for all the food, either!" We pulled up in front of my house, and there was another note from Billy.

_Gone to the Uleys for the game and dinner. Be back later. Make sure to finish the dishes._

_Billy_

"Alone again, I guess. I'm becoming quite neglected!" I chuckled, showing Bella the note. She laughed too. "With all the food he gives you? Neglected? Yeah right!" We tromped up to my room, bantering cheerfully. I picked my way through the mess, being careful not to step on anything. You never knew what was in there. Finally, I reached my dresser, digging around for suits. I pulled two out; a deep orange one for me, and a much smaller, old white one for Bella. I tossed the white one to her, and took the orange one to the bathroom to change.

This time I knocked on the door, and Bells let me in. The trunks were still too big for her, and she held them up with one hand, opening the door with the other. "Bella, you know there's a drawstring," She fumbled with the knot, but couldn't undo it. I sighed, and bent down, pushing her hand out of the way. Without hands to hold it up, the suit rested dangerously low on her hips, the curve of her pelvic bones and hips well exposed. I dexterously untied the string, pulling it tight and retying it. "There. All done."

I stepped back to survey my work. Bella looked amazing. She was a little flushed from my close proximity to her body, and her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. The shirt was short, and didn't quite go past her belly button, and the shorts were low, the U of her pelvis disappearing into the fabric. It was all I could do to stop myself from jumping her now.

Instead, I took her hand, leading her to the door. "We'll have to take my bike; the trails are to small for cars, and too long by foot." We left, and she locked up the house while I left for the garage. I picked up my bike, carrying it under one arm like it was a big book, and met Bella out front. "Showing off?" She asked as I set down the bike. "A little," I admitted, straddling it.

She rolled her eyes, pulling herself up behind me onto the half-sear. This time, I was _sure_ she pressed up against me more, grinding a little. I gunned the motor, and we were off. After only a few minutes, we reached the edge of the true road, a thin earthen path snaking off upwards through the forest. "Hold on, this'll be bumpy," I warned, and Bella tightened her arms around my waist, her hands only inches from my crotch.

I drove a little slower than usual, but my heightened senses made driving easier than it would be for a human. It probably seemed breakneck to Bella. Every time we hit a bump, her hands jolted, bumping my cock, which by now was rock-hard. The path grew steeper and steeper, and we finally reached the cliff's peak.

It was a little awkward, because of my huge boner, but Bella was to exited (or nervous; I couldn't tell) to notice. I held her hand, and we stood at the edge of the precipice, looking down into the dark, calm water. "Hold my hand tight, Bells, and don't let go. You don't want to be swept away, kay?" She nodded, gripping my hand tighter. "On the count of three; one, two… three!" And we leapt into space.

**Sorry 'bout all that! The LEMON fast approaches! (hint-club-hint) I just find it oh-so-sexy when a girl wears a guys clothes. Especially underwear. Or swim trunks. Now, I need some time. I am going to be EVIL and ask for 50 more reviews! I know that like, 900 people a day read this thing, so it shouldn't take too long. I want up to 110 reviews. Ha! That should take you a while! Thanks for reading, and PRESS THE GOSHDARN GREEN BUTTON, for PETE'S SAKE!**

**Thanks!**

**Love and kisses forever,**

**M**

**Also, Sorry about the confusion. Accidently re-posted the authors note.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The air whooshed passed us, and I gripped Jacobs hand tighter. I felt like my stomach had been left behind, but the adrenaline pumped through my veins. We hit the water, and it felt like a rock, stinging my feet as we plunged deep into the murky depths. I kicked my legs, making a bid for the surface, and Jake, still holding onto my hand, helped pull me up. I broke the surface yelling.

"That was totally _AWESOME!_" The adrenaline still pumped through me, and I felt amazing. I grabbed Jake around the neck, kissing him long and deep. He moaned, pushing against me in the chilly water, but we broke our kiss when our heads bobbed underwater. I spluttered, the adrenaline fading.

"Sorry!" I gasped, trying to pull Jacob back up. He rolled his eyes, then grabbed my hand, pulling us to shore. We reached a sandbar about halfway there, and we rested in the calf-deep water. I hadn't noticed before, but my shirt was stuck to my bra-less breasts, my nipples poking out. I'd taken off the expensive bra to keep it from water damage. Without warning, Jacob was on top of me, kissing me, pressing himself into me. His hard cock hit my clit, and I moaned into his mouth, rubbing against him. I slipped my hands into the back of his suit, cupping his ass and pushing him closer.

Hooking my thumbs around the fabric, I pulled it down, and his erection sprung out, free of all constraints. He kicked off the rest of the suit, and kissed me harder, thrusting his hips slow and deep against mine. I felt his hardness, separated from my core by only the thinnest fabric, and my hands reached down, grasping his shaft.

I stroked up and down, faster and faster, and his mouth left mine, frantically kissing down my neck, to the collar of my shirt. He yanked the stretch cotton out of the way, pulling out my breasts. With his sweltering mouth, he latched down on one nipple, biting hard. I screamed in pleasure, my hands gripping his cock tightly. He cried out, thrusting his hips forward, the pressure pushing him over the edge, and he came on my breasts, the thick white fluid coating my swollen tits. Seductively, I looked at the panting Jake, still sitting on my lap, his limp cock resting between my hips.

I swirled one finger around my nipple, scooping up his cum. Slowly, I brought the finger to my mouth, sucking it the way you suck a cock. He moaned, and kissed me, licking his own cum from my lips. His chest pressed against mine, the stick fluid making it easier for him to slide across me. One of his hands caressed my breast, the other inching lower towards my borrowed swim trunks.

Slowly, his hand dipped inside, fingers circling my clit. I moaned, pressing against his hand, but he pulled back. Slowly, one finger entered me shallowly, pulling out. Then again, this time deeper, and faster. He pumped into me, his fingers hot against my slick walls. He added another finger, and I moaned, grinding against his hand. A third finger. I cried out, the deep warm feeling building just under my stomach.

He pumped faster than humanly possible, his hot hands everywhere at once, and I screamed, pulling him closer, a gush of fluid spilling across his hands as I came. He lay on top of me now, his cock laying on my stomach, panting in time with my heart. He rolled over, then splashed into the shallow water, spluttering. I giggled, and pulled down my shirt. He found his swim trunks, floating near us, and pulled them on. By now it was almost 4:00, time to leave. We swam back to shore, and took the long hike back to get the bike. Not so long though, when Jake phased and carried me on his russet back.

It was 5:00 by the time he dropped me off, and I took a long, hot shower, washing away all traces of salt and sex. For the first time since Edward left, I blew my hair dry, and curled it so it cascaded down my back in soft ringlets. It looked pretty good if I do say so myself. I finished my hair, adding a little bun at the top too, and went back to my room, faced with the dilemma of getting dressed.

I actually had to ask myself; what would Alice do? Something skimpy, probably. Finally, I found a pretty black dress, with lace around the collar, and luckily, it was short enough to not be frumpy. I paired it with some strappy black heels, and some cute dangling earrings. Makeup would be easy. Concealer, of course, and I wouldn't need any blush. I did my mascara, actually not poking myself in the eye for the first time in ages. Then some smoky eye shadow, and I was ready.

I had just walked downstairs when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I called to Charlie, and opened the door. I caught my breath. Jacob looked amazing. He had on a black button-up shirt, and a pair of dark jeans on. His dark hair flopped over one eye, and his mouth spread into a wide grin at the sight of me.

"Hey, Bell's. You look hot,"

"Same to you." We laughed, and I called to Charlie, "I'm hanging out with Jacob - I won't be back 'till late. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye kiddo, be safe," He yelled back, not moving from his perch on the living room couch. Jake grabbed my hand, pulling me to his old Rabbit. We drove in silence, but it wasn't awkward, it was a warm, friendly, silence. "We're going to Club Contour in Seattle; they're having a free admission night." I nodded, and we lapsed back into the comfortable silence.

We arrived at the club just as it was opening, and we were some of the first in line. It only took us five minutes to reach the door, and the bouncers let us in without a problem. I guess Jake was a bit intimidating. I didn't really notice, having known him since before his change. Even though he was only 17, he was more man than boy. While we waited for the club to fill up, we went to the bar.

I had a coke, and Jacob ordered a margarita. I raised my eyebrows, dubious.

"Alcohol doesn't affect my system," He explained, "I just get it because it tastes good." Of course. Lucky Jake. After a while, the club filled up, and to my dismay, I recognized Jessica and Lauren, attempting to dance seductively.

Even worse, Jake asked me to dance, and wouldn't take no for an answer. "C'mon, Bells, I can hold you up. No tripping even."

"Fine," I agreed, and he enveloped my hand in his, leading me out to the dance floor. Most of the other women there, eyed us, as if saying, "You're not good enough for him," Jacob had gotten kinda… hot. A fast song was on, and Jacob put his hands on my hips, effortlessly lifting me up a few inches off the floor. I swayed in midair, making it look like I was dancing.

He pulled me closer, his hot chest against mine, grinding against me. His hands cupped my ass through the short dress, and we rocked to the music. A slow song came on after a minute or so, and he set me down, keeping me close. My face rested on his scorching chest, and his hands were warm on my hips. As the final line of the song played, he lifted me nearly a foot into the air effortlessly, and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I heard whispers, the dancers around us impressed at this show of easy strength.

My heart was pounding hard, as I'm sure Jake heard, and the feel of his mouth on mine made me dizzy. He pulled away, setting me down. "Thirsty?" He grinned, motioning toward the busy bar. "Sure," I agreed, still woozy from the kiss. He bought some fruity alcoholic drink, and I gulped it down, not caring about the consequences. We had just sat down at a small table near the dance floor when Jessica and Lauren showed up.

"Bella! Hi! Gosh, I haven't seen you since the fourth of July festival!" She cried, feigning excitement. "Who's your friend?" She asked, eyeing Jake. I got it. Jake was hot, and Jessica wanted him.

"I'm Jake, I live on the rez in La Push… Beach party, remember?" he said in his deep, husky voice. She looked confused, obviously not remembering. I hadn't realized that he'd changed quite _that_ much. It was only a little over a year ago. "D'you wanna dance," giggled Jessica, and Lauren glared at me from behind Jacob, daring me to protest.

"Sure, sure," He agreed amiably, taking Jess's arm. She gasped a little, feeling his blazing skin on hers. He danced gracefully, I noticed, with a subtle style, but Jess was throwing herself on him, grinding into his body. He looked at me, as if saying, "Help!" I laughed a little, but honestly, seeing Jessica all over him like that really bothered me. I was bumped out of my reverie when Lauren sat down in Jake's spot.

"So Jake is your… boyfriend?" She asked in her sickly-sweet voice, the malice barely concealed. "Not really… He's just a good friend." I replied, blushing a little at the implications. "So he's free," Lauren mused, and I was glad I didn't know what she was thinking about. The song finished, and Jacob and Jessica returned, Jess giggling like an idiot. "Care for another dance?" He asked, taking my hand. I nodded, blushing, and he led me out onto the dance floor.

**Okay, it's obvious the whole 'asking for reviews' thing isn't working. I end up posting whenever I want anyways. Oh well... Thanks for all the reviews though! Sorry, I really wanted the lemon in this chapter, but it got too long, so I'm moving it to the next one instead (I hope)**

**Please read and review! Thanks!**

**M**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

This song was faster, a deep thumping beat that pulsed through us. Jake placed his hands on my hips, pulling me close, grinding into me. He was already hard.

"Do you know what you do to me?" He moaned into my ear, his husky voice deeper than usual. I shook my head, and he continued. "Your body is perfect. I want to grab you, and rip off your clothes. I want to fuck you in front of all these people. I want them to know you're mine," He groaned as I ground back. "I want to feel your lips on my cock, I want you to suck me." I gasped, feeling the wetness slide down my legs. I'd forgone panties, but now I was wishing I hadn't. "I want to fuck you with my big, hot, cock," I groaned, the pressure building. "Jacob," I murmured, "I can't take it anymore," He nodded, his eyes dark with lust.

He grabbed me, pulling me into his arms wedding-style. We headed for the door, and I felt Jessica and Lauren's jealous eyes on us. Jacob chuckled. "I can hear them talking from hear. They think we'll do _it_," My hands drifted to his hips, caressing the sliver of dark skin between his black shirt and jeans. "And they'd be right," I whispered.

Jacob moaned, and he pushed past the clubbers, frantic now. We left through a back door, and I noticed that his grip smashed the handle into an unrecognizable lump of metal. We came out into a dark alleyway, empty but for a few crates. I heard only a frantic gasp, and I was pressed up against the hard brick, Jacob kissing and sucking on my neck. I moaned, hitching my legs around his waist.

He lifted up my skirt, pausing for a moment. "No panties? God Bella, every little thing you do…" I interrupted him, kissing his lips fiercely. He bit my lip, drawing blood, but I didn't care. I thrust my core against his jeans, raking my nails down his back. With a pant, he dragged down my dress, pulling my swollen breasts out. He sucked my nipples, sending a fierce shockwave down my spine. As he licked my breasts, I unbuttoned his shirt, pulling the fabric off him.

Jake lifted his head, kissing my lips again, and my fingers toyed with the button of his jeans. I fumbled a little, but managed to pull them down his hips. His thick erection sprung out, the tip only inches from my core. He kissed harder, our mouths fused in pleasure. His cock pushed forward, the tip resting on my clit. I felt his hot pre-cum drip down my folds, and I gasped in bliss. His hands left my breasts, and he grabbed his cock, rubbing the tip up and down my soaking core. I arched into him, wanting release.

"Bella…" He groaned, "I want to do this right. Not in some dirty alley. Billy's not home… Weekend fishing trip with Charlie…." I took the hint. "Let me make you cum," I asked, and he nodded, leaning his head back. I took hold of his cock with one hand, dipping the other deep inside myself. I drew out my sopping hand, and wrapped it around his cock, using my own juices as lubrication. I pumped for only a moment, just long enough to coat his cock with fluid.

I bent down, taking his manhood into my mouth, licking off my own juices. I tilted my head, pumping forward and back, faster and faster. He gasped, pulling out of my mouth just before he came. He lifted me up just in time, his sticky white cum coating my pussy and mound. He set me on the cleanest crate, his shirt behind me, and spread my legs, lapping up his own cum.

He dragged his tongue over my clit, shockwaves of pleasure jolting through me. As his tongue caressed my core, his hands were busy twisting, pinching and pulling my erect nipples. Plunging his searing tongue deep inside me, he buried his face deep into my crotch. He bit down on my clit, his hands twisting my nipples tight, and I gasped, hooking my legs around his head and arching my back. I screamed his name in pleasure as the gush of liquid coated his face and my legs.

He licked me clean of our intermingled juices, and pulled the hem of my dress down, gently putting my breasts back into the dress. I returned the favor, sliding my mouth efficiently over his body, licking off my cum, and his. I pulled up his jeans, buttoning them slowly, and slipped his shirt over his broad shoulders, buttoning it too. We kissed again, tenderly this time, but I could taste our sex on his tongue.

He swept me off my feet again, picking me up wedding-style, and carrying me out the dark alley. We emerged in the club's dimly lit parking lot, and he gently set me in the passenger seat of his Rabbit. The drive home was quiet, punctuated only by the occasional cough. Again, though, the silence was comfortable, not awkward at all. After a while, we arrived at his darkened house, and he took my hand as he led me in.

"Go in," He murmured in my ear, "I'll only be a moment." I complied, wondering what that was about. I opened the door to his now-spotless room. He must have spent forever on it! The queen-sized bed was covered in fresh, crisp white sheets, and sat down, touching them. He really cared about every little detail. I stripped off my dress, folding it on a black chair in the corner. My dress gone, I was completely nude barring my high heels, which I left on. I perched myself seductively on Jake's bed, and waited for him to arrive.

**Sorry this is so short! I wanted a whole chapter for the lemons. I forgot to put them up last chapter, but I have Bella's club outfit photos on my profile. The chances that I will write faster are affected by how motivated I am by reviews, so REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Thanks!**

**M**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After I left Bella, I grabbed a box of chocolates I'd gotten especially for this, stripped myself of all clothing, and headed upstairs. I opened the door to my bedroom and caught my breath. Bella looked stunning. As my eyes skimmed down her body, she flushed pink, embarrassed as always. I set the chocolates on the end of the bed, tossing my dirty clothes into a pile, sitting down opposite Bella. I gestured to the box. "Help yourself," I stuttered, a little speechless. Bella's face lit up with an idea, and she seductively picked a dark chocolate from the box. "Have a chocolate," She murmured, and placed it on her outstretched tongue.

I leaned forward, carefully taking the chocolate in my teeth, licking her tongue where the chocolate had been, and Bella moaned at the contact, making my cock jump. I leaned back, savoring the bittersweet candy. Bella took another chocolate, and lying down, placed it on her collarbone. I licked the pale skin, then took the chocolate. She delicately took two candies, placing one on each nipple.

I dipped my head, taking the candy and melting it in my mouth. Using my tongue, I spread the melted chocolate across her breast, lapping it up again. I took her nipple in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the little nub, I bit down, and Bella groaned in pleasure. I moved to the next chocolate, eating it too, and licking around her breast. She placed another chocolate on her toned stomach, trembling in anticipation.

I took the chocolate in my mouth, savoring the sweetness, then trailed my tongue down, sticking it in her belly button. She spread her legs, placing the final chocolate between her lips. I slid down, consuming the final chocolate. I took her pussy in an open mouthed kiss, and she cried out, wrapping her hips around my face. My tongue delved into her depths, and I tasted her sweet nectar. She writhed, trying to push herself closer into me. I bit down on her clit, and she screamed, a gush of fluid coating my lips. I licked it off, then slid up, my erect cock on her stomach.

She wiggled down, taking my manhood into her mouth, but doing nothing. Oh. She wanted me to fuck her face. I obliged, pulling out, then thrusting back in. Her tight lips mimicked her moist core, and I cried out in pleasure. My thrusts became faster, and she licked furiously down my length. I went deeper, my whole length in her mouth, my balls on her chin, and she bit down on me, sending me over the edge. My hot cum shot straight down her throat, and she swallowed it all. I lay over her face, my now-limp cock still in her mouth.

She pushed my hips back a little, and I slid out of her lips, my cock now between her breasts. Taking one tit in each hand, she pressed them together around my cock, grinding her breasts into my manhood. I moaned, my cock hard again. I couldn't take it any more. I needed to fuck her_ now_. I slid down her body, until my cock rested at her entrance, the tip just touching the lips. She was already dripping.

"Jacob, take that hot, juicy cock, and fuck me like there's no tomorrow," Moaned Bella into my ear. I didn't need to be told twice. Slowly, I slid inside her moist tunnel, pausing when she gasped in pain. I stopped when I was completely engulfed in warm, wet folds, letting her adjust to my size.

Jacob's cock was inside of me, filling my whole body with warmth. I clenched around him, and he moaned, pulling out a little. I grabbed his ass, pushing him back in. He thrust in and out again, building speed. My whole lower stomach was a hot pool of sexual tension, and I felt like wire ready to snap. He thrust harder, his hips slapping against mine, and her grabbed my breasts, roughly rolling the nipples in his scorching hands.

"Cum with me," I murmured, and it sent him over the edge. A hot gush of fluid filled me, and I screamed in pleasure, arching my back into him, my core clenching around his cock. He gasped, his chest rising and falling as he breathed, still on top of me, still inside me. I closed my eyes, reveling in the pure bliss. "I love you," We murmured, whispering sweet nothings in the night.

I awoke to light kisses on my lips, and looked into his dark eyes. He was still on top of me, and his cock still buried deep in my folds. I kissed back fiercely, and he laughed, "Eager, eh, Bells?" I laughed back, and our laughter did interesting things to the way we were connected, effectively ending that conversation.

He flipped us, pulling me on top, and I sat, legs on either side of his narrow hips. He placed his hands on my waist, effortlessly lifting me up, the pushing me down again. His hard cock slid in and out of me, and I moaned, grasping the shaft while I in the air. I pumped the shaft of his cock, the head still inside me, and Jake groaned, thrusting up into my pussy.

He lifted me up again, faster and faster, until the connection blazed, and I released, clenching my sides, hot fluid running down his cock. He pulled out, his cum coating my mound and stomach, dripping onto his cock. I scooped up the sticky strands, placing them on his cock. Dipping my head, I took his limp cock in my mouth, cleaning it of our mingled sex. We lay for a moment, just being together, and he gently pushed me off.

"Meet you downstairs for breakfast?" He asked playfully, leaving still nude. However warm he may be, I was still a little chilly, and I didn't want to get a cold. I couldn't wear my dress either. Too fancy. Instead, I took Jake's dirty boxers, pulling them up my full hips. I shivered a little at the thought of his cock inside these very boxers. I covered my top half with his black button-up, leaving the top three buttons undone, the tops of my breasts just visible.

Still wearing my heels and Jake's black boxers and top, I went downstairs to meet him.

**StephaniexTwilight: You go girl! Write that fic!**

**AngelxofxmusicXx: aaaw, thanks! I feel loved ^_^**

**So, whaddya think of the lemon? PLEASE TELL ME!!! Press the stupid green button already! Thanks for reading! I think I'll wrap this one up soon... or continue, but post less often. I want to start a Bella/Edward story and/or a Jake/OC story. What do you guys think? (Oh, btw, the OC is Embry's little sis. She phases, and imprints on Jake, etc. The Bella/Edward story is probably all human Edward as the sexy boss, Bella as his secretary, or just a oneshot vamp fluff. Tell me which!)**

**Oh, I forgot. I need to have Jake phase and gross everyone out, lol. I'll do it next chappie.**

**Thanks!**

**M**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I pulled on a pair of clean cutoffs from the laundry basket in the hall, and tromped downstairs to get some food. Hungry as I was, there were other… needs… greater. But they could wait. I pulled some leftovers from the fridge, devouring them cold. Chilled Chinese food aside, my mind was cleared to think. That was my first time; I'd never really felt that way about anyone before. I'd never dated, and Bella was my first kiss as well. I sat on the tiny kitchen table, crossing my legs under me. The feel of her tangled up around me…

At this thought, I perceived a slight creak coming from the top of the steps. Bella. Just the thought of her sent me over the edge. I gripped the wood of the table, leaving fingerprints in the boards. I shut my eyes as the footsteps grew closer, and finally stopped. Her soft voice called my name.

"Jacob…"

I opened my eyes, and she stood before me, wearing my dirty clothes. The black button-down was obscenely low on her chest, exposing the gentle curve of her pale breasts. My boxers rode low on her hips, the V of her pelvis disappearing into the fabric. Miles of creamy legs ended in her strappy black heels from the night before. In a word; Irresistible.

Waves of lust crashed over me, and I growled, pushing her against the counter in a second. I ripped the shirt off, scattering buttons across the kitchen floor. She moaned, hitching her legs around my waist, pressing into my obvious arousal. Bella's small hands snaked around my waist, slipping into the back of my jeans, cupping my ass. I kissed her fiercely, biting her lips, ravaging her mouth. I moved my head downward, nipping at her neck. Without warning, I sucked hard, leaving a dark stain of blood seeping below her skin. She cried out, pushing against me. Now everyone would know who's she was. Mine. I lifted my head, again kissing her lips.

She gasped, her sweet breath only temptation in my mouth. I brought my hands up, caressing her stiff pink nipples, and she arched into me, rubbing down my length. Her touch sent a shockwave up my body, and I snarled, ripping the shorts off her body. Now nude, she pushed further against me, her arousal pooling on my jeans. My stiff cock strained at the fabric, and I ripped it off, too.

Both exposed, I couldn't wait any longer. I took her, still pushed up against the plastic countertop, my length sliding easily into her soaking folds. She gasped, pushing back against me, pulling me down. We rolled onto the cold linoleum, and Bella ended up on top, doing her best to ride me. I placed my hands on her hips, effortlessly pulling her up and down, burying myself deep inside her. I pulled her down faster and faster, and she clenched her body, crying out in pleasure.

The pressure of her moist walls set me over the edge, and my cum pumped into her, filling her with my heat. She collapsed onto my chest, panting from the intense orgasm. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close, but we were interrupted by a resonant howl from outside.

"Damn, Bella, that's Sam. Shit, I have to go," I cursed, lifting her off my chest. I carried her over to the couch, setting her down. "See you soon," I promised, phasing mid-step. I opened the screen with my teeth, bounding out the back door to the dark misty forests behind my house. I heard every thought. Sam; _Where have you been? I've been howling since last night! _Seth; _Got a scent of bloodsucker, hope there's a fight! _But I couldn't stop the flow of memories from my head. Bella naked. Bella sucking me. Bella _fucking_ me. Seth whined, burying his head in his paws.

_Eeew! Jake, get that trash outta our heads! _Embry moaned, appalled.

_If you even think one more thought… _Leah warned, disgusted about having to feel _that_ about Bella.

_Sorry, sorry!_ I thought, trying to block the memories. Sam glared at me. _Jacob, now is not the time for that. We smelled leech, just past the border. _Oh shit. The bloodsucker was back. This would mess things up. _ Not the Cullens!_ Chimed in Paul, _A new one. Alone. _I sighed in relief. No temptation for Bella to return to _him_.

_We need everyone to tighten the borders around La Push, and double patrols are in order,_ commanded Sam. _Jacob, you and Quil do the day patrols, Seth and Paul will take dawn and dusk, Embry, Jared and I will do the night patrols, and Leah, Collin, and Brady protect the families and imprints. We don't want to take any chances. _

Leah growled, annoyed at being stuck with the new wolves again. _Deal, Leah. Now is not the time._ Commanded Sam, and Leah sunk down, the double voice of the Alpha subduing her. _Jake, Quil, go. The rest of you; go home and sleep. You'll need it._

One by one, the voices in my head disappeared, until only one was left. We took off around the border at a steady pace, heads down, smelling the damp earth. _So, Jake. You finally scored! _Quil barked a laugh._ Yeah, but it'll be at least another, oh, 16 years before __**you**__ score with Claire!_ He growled._ That was below the belt. You know I don't think of her that way! _

_Yet, _I retorted. We ran on in silence, the only noise the chirping of birds and the rustling of small animals in the brush. Of course, my thoughts went back to Bella, and the way she cried out when she came, the way the pale skin of her breasts was almost translucent in the morning light. The way she rode me on the kitchen floor.

_Kinky as that all is, Jake, I don't want to hear it. It's going to be hard enough to see her again without cracking up as is! _I barked a laugh. _Guess I'll just have to think harder, eh Quill?_ He groaned. _This is going to be a really long patrol, isn't it?_

**Sorry it took so long! My laptop crashed, then we went on vacation, and I just now got the time to write! Merry Christmas to all, and a lemon for every awesome reviewer. The pack is so funny; I really love Seth. He just makes my day. Anyway, sorry about the wait, read and review!**

**Love, hugs, kisses,**

**M  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After Jake left, I took a long, hot shower, and borrowed a pair of his sweatpants and a T-shirt. They were much too big on me, but the pants had a drawstring, which I gladly utilized. Luckily, my bike was in the garage, but unluckily, I, not being superhuman, could not lift it. I would have to drive it out. Very carefully, I maneuvered it, knocking over tools in my wake, but soon enough it was safe on the road. I stuffed my heels and dress into the tiny trunk, opting to go barefoot, and drove home.

The only problem would be hiding the bike from Charlie, but I had an idea. He had recently given me a tarp to keep over the bed of my truck to stop it from filling with rainwater, and if the bike was layed flat, it wouldn't be visible with the tarp on top. I grabbed a wide board from the garage, and very very carefully loaded the motorcycle into the truck, strapping down the tarp. I then opted to change my clothes; it would be bad if Charlie found me wearing Jake's clothes. Much as he liked and trusted Jacob, he didn't like him _that_ much.

After putting on simple jeans and a sweater, I decided to watch a movie, opting for Romeo and Juliet for the umpteenth time. Of course I cried. Somehow, it got me every time. I wiped my eyes, and started cleaning the house. I vacuumed and dusted, and tidied all the little messes that Charlie left in his wake. I finished the dishes, did all the laundry and put fresh sheets on the beds. I even cooked curry for when Charlie came home from his fishing trip with Billy. Still, I was done and bored by three.

I decided to go to the grocery store, to stock up on food for the rest of the week, so I put my shabby wallet in my rarely used purse and made my way to the Super-Save-Mart. While comparing prices on tomato sauce, I heard a giggle from behind. It was Jessica and Lauren, again. Why they were in the store, I had no idea. Probably had something to do with the cosmetics sale.

"Have fun with Jacob after the club last night?" Snickered Jessica,

"He just drove me home. We didn't do anything," I insisted, hoping for an affronted tone.

"Then explain that hickey!" shrieked Lauren, cracking up. Shit. I'd forgotten to put concealer on it.

"I thought you were saving yourself for your precious_ Edward_," continued Lauren, the malice and hate in her voice practically tangible.

"Sure hope you're on birth control, _slut_," jibed Jess, and she glared at me, stomping off with Lauren. I knew they were shallow bitches, but it still stung. A lot. I threw the sauce into my cart, and left quickly, paying as fast as possible, tears close to spilling out of my eyes.

I sat down in the cab of my truck, crying, my head against the steering wheel. Pull it together, Bells. Wiping my eyes, I drove down the short stretch of highway before reaching Forks. As I pulled off the highway, entering a small side road, I saw a flash of red hair from outside my window. It looked like a person. Curious as to who would be by the side of the road, I pulled over, stepping out of the cab. I looked around, but didn't see the red haired person. I climbed back in the cab, and took one last look at the dark forest to my left, and as I turned around, a velvet voice called my name.

"Well hello there, Bella."

I shrieked, and an icy granite hand slapped hard over my mouth, silencing me.

"Quiet, Bella dear, we wouldn't want to give ourselves away to our wolfy friends, now would we?" I shook my head. "Good girl," said Victoria, and she removed her hand from over my mouth.

"Now Bella, I am going to make it so I cannot be seen by those outside the truck, and what I want you to do is follow my every direction. You disobey; Your human friend, Angela smells nice. And maybe that Charlie, as dessert… You understand?" she continued, and I nodded again, speechless. She slid down into the space under the dashboard, so all I could see was her stunning scarlet hair, and she was invisible to anyone outside the truck.

"Start driving," She commanded in her silk voice, and I complied, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't let her hurt Charlie, or Angela, or the Pack… or Jacob. She gave me lefts and rights, and we drove for hours, far past Forks, past Seattle. Judging by the fact that we were on US 101, I guessed we were headed for Olympia. I was proved correct, when, at about 7:00, Victoria instructed me to pull up into an Embassy Suits. I complied, and she then took a length of rope, tying me fast to the seats.

After a few minutes, she returned, untied me, and bade me drive into the underground parking. We parked, and she took my wrist in her icy grip, and I knew escape was not an option. I wouldn't, anyway. I couldn't let her hurt Charlie or Jacob or anyone else. We went up to room 396, with a single bedroom, living area and bathroom.

"Sit." Commanded Victoria, and I sat on the bed.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" I shook my head.

"I'll tell you. When your _Edward_ killed my James, I was crushed. He was my lifemate. I wanted to kill Edward. But I thought; he killed my mate, who I cannot live without. Let me kill his. Let me watch him suffer. I brought you here to kill you Bella. I will record it all, of course, and let Edward come to me in revenge. Now that James is to be avenged, I welcome death. I did take the liberty of leaving a little note for the wolf, who seems to be your sex toy. You may not love the vampire anymore, but he loves you still. I get the double benefit of the pain of both your mates. What luck. If you like, you may read the note."

I nodded, speechless, and she handed me a piece of paper. I opened it to see a copied sheet bearing my exact handwriting.

_Jacob;_

_I can't take it anymore, this lie. I don't love you. I missed Edward,and I just wanted an escape. I regret what we did, and I can't see you anymore. I'm leaving Forks for good; please don't try to follow me. I'm going to find Edward, so I can be with him. Don't miss me._

_Bella_

The tears flowed readily down my cheeks, and I dropped the lying paper, collapsing onto the bed in sobs. Victoria cackled quietly to herself, and I heard the whirr of machinery.

"It will hurt him to see you cry over the dog," she laughed, and I screamed at her,

"He is not a fucking dog! I love him, you lying, motherfucking bitch!" I threw the television remote at her head, and she batted it away, shattering the plastic into a billion pieces.

"Even better, Bella my dear, even better." She crowed.

I simply buried my head into the pillow and cried.

**So? What do you think of my little plot twist? And should Edward return to save her? What should Jacob do? I have no planned plot, and I'm stuck right now, so I will take any and all suggestions. If I use your suggestion, I will write you a 2,000 words or less Twilight oneshot on your subject of choice within the week. Hope this gives some motivation! Please review!**

**Lurve and Kisses,**

**M  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N (Warning)**

**This chapter contains violence and torture and a little bit of self hurt. If that offends you, when you see the bold (*****) stop reading! And the (*****) will repeat when the section is finished. The last ones are just Victoria torturing Bella for the camera, and besides that, doesn't bear to the plot much. Besides that she's evil.  
**

Chapter 14

When I got home, Bella and her bike were gone. She must have ridden home. Still, I wanted to check on her. I called her on my cell, and it just kept ringing. Hmm. Maybe she was in the shower. Still, something didn't feel right. A few minutes later, I pulled up to her house on the Harley.

"Bella?" I called, letting myself in with the key under the eaves. Her car wasn't there, and as far as I could tell, neither was she. I went into the kitchen, still looking. There was a pot of something on the stove, curry by the smell. I opened it, sticking a finger in. Still relatively warm. She couldn't have been gone too long. Just then, I noticed a scrap of paper on the table. It was folded and had my name on it. Weird. I picked it up and started reading.

_Jacob;_

_I can't take it anymore, this lie. I don't love you. I missed Edward,and I just wanted an escape. I regret what we did, and I can't see you anymore. I'm leaving Forks for good; please don't try to follow me. I'm going to find Edward, so I can be with him. Don't miss me._

_Bella_

Tears welled up in my eyes and I wiped them away angrily. Of course. She always went back to the bloodsucker. Dammit! I pounded my hand on the table, leaving a fist mark. If those fucking leeches had never come, Bella would never have been hurt. I would never be a wolf. We would have a normal life. But they came and fucked everything up! He's not healthy for her; he's a fucking drug! But the addiction beats her personal sun. *********I punched the door, leaving a whole in the wood, welcoming the blood that dripped from my hand, and the pain of broken bones.*********

She _loved_ me! She said she loved me! And she left me for bloodsucking leech scum! I started to shake, seeing red. The tempo increased until, with a scream, I exploded out, fur rippling over my body. My thoughts were filled with anguish, misery, hate, no coherent thought. I couldn't live here anymore, now that she's gone. It would hurt too much. I couldn't say goodbye to anyone. I just needed to live as a wolf for a while, alone. I sprinted into the woods, letting the animal within me take control.

"Jacob?" I called, pushing open the door to Bella's house.

"Seth, why should he be here? Bella's not home!" sighed Leah. "I don't know! We can't find him anywhere - wait - Leah, somebody punched this door. Strong enough to put a hole through it." I looked up at her. "Jacob," We said in unison.

"Jake, man! You here?" I called up the steps, panicked. "Seth! Kitchen, now!" called Leah, her voice scared. I ran in, looking at the ruined table, and blood drops spattered near the other side of the door. I bent down, sniffing the blood.

"Jacob's, all right," I said solemnly. I looked around the bottom of the door at the splinters, but something pale caught my eye. A crumpled up, bloodstained note with Jacob's name on it. I unfolded it, and read in horror. "Leah, I know why Jacob's not here." I said in a shocked monotone, handing her the note. She read it over, her eyes flickering down the page. "That fucking bitch!" She growled, shaking. I put a hand on her shoulder, calming her.

"Hold on, this doesn't sound like Bella." I mused, and took the note, smelling it deeply. I smelled Jacob, blood, wood, Bella's house… but no Bella. And something else. Something very, very faint.

Vampire.

*****Victoria leaned over me, her sweet breath on my face. I struggled against my bonds, trying to scream through the gag. She giggled girlishly, running a single, sharp-nailed finger down my face. Blood dripped down my cheeks from the shallow cut, and her nostrils flared, her pupils dilating. With one hand, she held a tiny video camera. The other, she swept across my cut, dipping the bloody finger in her mouth.

"Delicious," She murmured, and bent to my cheek, sucking gently at the cut. I screamed into the gag. She was going to kill me. Right now. I was feeling woozy when she finally pulled away, licking her bloody lips.

"Ah, my dear Bella, you taste exquisite. What a delicious appetizer. I can't wait until the main course," She cooed, flicking her deadly nails a dozen times against my arm, each one making a tiny divot in my skin. I moaned in pain, shutting my eyes tightly, feeling sick from the scent of blood and from the pain.

"Tsk tsk, Bella, open your eyes, I want you to see all of this," Victoria murmured, and she pressed her fingers hard into my arm, deep into the flesh. I screamed, thrashing into the ties, opening my eyes wide. "Good girl," She said, patting me on the head. "In fact," She continued, "Good enough to speak to the camera." I opened my eyes wider in hope, and she leaned close, sucking my cut a little, but slicing the cloth gag with her teeth.*****

"Jacob, everything she said is a lie! I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before! I would never - could never leave you! I don't regret _anything_!" I cried, into the tiny lens, my words fading into sobs.***** Victoria grinned again, and lightning-fast, swept her hand across my stomach, cutting my shirt and skin to ribbons. I screamed in pain, and again she clapped her granite hand over my face.*****

"Hush now, we really wouldn't want to be found, now would we?" and again I shook my head, but she still put a fresh gag over my face.

**I didn't know whether the torture stuff would offend people, so just to be sure... Also, I am using the suggestions from Sprinkles19 and EllyCullen, so congrats! You win a oneshot on your topic of choice! PM me to tell me what - it will be finished within a week of the PM. Thanks to everyone who participated, and a special thanks (again) to Lemonysnicker, for faving/alerting EVERYTHING! *hug*  
**

**Please review! It makes me write faster!**

**Lurve and Kisses,**

**M**

**PS. Woah - I just realized that this is the _third time_ I updated today! Making up for lost time!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

I lay unmoving, as I had for the past month, my eyes black with hunger, my body still on the floor. I didn't move, wouldn't, because there was nothing, no one to move for. I knew I would have to hunt soon. I didn't care. I just lay, thinking the thoughts of others. I had left Emmetts simple thoughts of Halo, and Rosalie's shallow pool of "I'm pretty," and I moved on to Esme. She was gardening. Thinking how I used to be bright, beautiful, lively like her flowers. It hurt to hear that. I moved on to Alice. She was sifting through a giant pile of dresses, looking for something to wear out tonight.

Suddenly, I heard a thump from her room, and tremor shot through her thoughts._ Bella, tied to a chair, bleeding, a red haired woman -Victoria- standing over her, cackling. She was crying, trying to scream into her gag. _I jolted up, on my feet in less than a tenth of a second. The hole ripped more, the pain crippling, but I was in Alice's room before my mind could think about it. She stood, aghast, a scrap of cloth in her hands. I gave her one panicked look, and we grabbed hands, jumping out the window in tandem.

Our thoughts were consumed with Bella. She must have finally left the werewolves; how else could Alice see her? Or she had been taken. We sprinted through the bare Alaskan snowfields, so fast that our feet left no prints. An hour, and we were in America. In Forks. We slowed, not wanting the Pack to think we were hostile. We waited, at the border, Alice, her thoughts grim, only adding to my hysteria. After only a few minutes, a rustle and a filthy smell alerted us to the wolves. The Pack had arrived.

I glared at the bloodsucker, hating him. Hating him for causing everyone so much pain. For hurting Bella, which hurt Jacob, which in turn, hurt us. He looked up, and I caught my breath, shocked. His eyes were haunted. He didn't look alive. I simply stared. Why had he left Bella, if it would only cause both of them so much pain?

"I understand that Bella has been taken by Victoria, and neither of us can rescue her alone. If we can't help in time… 7:49 PM two days from now." The short vampire's voice lowered to a strained whisper, and a dry sob wracked her body. Bella had only two days to live, unless we could help. I whined, and Embry thought _Hey, Seth, we can do it!_ But I could also hear the undertone of doubt. By the look on Edward's face, so could he. Sam nodded, growling a little, and we set off to Bella's house. From her house we followed the scent of her truck, staying just out of sight in the trees.

The rusty scent stopped in the parking lot of the Super-Save-Mart, then left again, taking a different route. Judging by the tire marks, her truck had stopped by the side of a secluded road. As we ran up, the wind blew our way, and the putrid stench of vampire filled our noses. Sam snarled, and Edward's face took on a look of pure hate, and he followed the tracks from Bella's car, moving so fast he was invisible. We tried to follow as fast, but the Pack and the short one soon fell behind.

By the time I reached Olympia, dark had fallen, and I paced around the hotel, staying in the shadows. I could smell her blood, and there was nothing I could do. The Pack hadn't arrived yet; they couldn't keep up, but I heard a soft, forlorn howl from mountains behind me, too faint for a human. It was familiar. Jacob. I sent my mind out, reading his thoughts. What I found there was agony beyond belief. He'd believed the note, like Bella had believed me when I lied. When I told her I didn't love her.

Before my mind could quite register what I was doing, I had run out of the city, and I was darting through the trees, following Jacob's scent. I found him, curled up on tree roots, phased back to human, his hair matted, his clothing torn. "Jacob," I called softly. He stiffened, then turned to face me, pure hatred in his haunted eyes. "What the HELL do you want?" he snarled, shaking. I raised my hands in peace, but he went on. "Come to gloat? Come to fucking RUB IT IN MY FUCKING FACE?" He yelled, punching a hole through the tree.

"No, Jacob. We need your help." He looked up from setting the broken bones of his hand, a bitter grin on his face. "Why? Bella treating you like she treated me? Using me then throwing me away like… like… trash." He sobbed, his head filled with memories, thoughts. I recoiled, shocked at the memory of them, their naked bodies moving together, of Bella doing things I'd never imagined. And of the pain, the suffering she'd caused him. He truly loved her. He couldn't hurt her like I did.

But the sight of her, and _him_, doing things I couldn't do for her. It hurt. I growled at Jacob. "You dog. You fucking mutt. You could have KILLED HER!" I screamed, clenching my fists so tight that the skin stretched pale as snow over my knuckles. He scowled back. "At least I _can_ make her happy. Not leave her to rot, catatonic for FOUR FUCKING MONTHS!" he yelled, and another rush of memories filled my head. Bella, lying as if dead, not moving, not feeling, not thinking. Not even trying to pretend she cared. And he'd been there when I wasn't. To pick up the pieces of what I'd destroyed.

_I_ had made Bella like that. The thought hit me with the force of a wrecking ball, and I sank to my knees, my body heaving with sobs. But no tears came.

Vampires can't cry.

**Woah. Intense! Bit of a cliffy I guess. Sorry about all the POVs. Started out Edward, tehn goes Seth, then Edward again. This chapter was super hard to write, and even now, I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out. Please tell me what you think.**

**Lurve and Kisses**

**M  
**


	16. AN

**A/N**

**Wow. You all probably hate me. Disappearing and deleting all my stories. I'm so sorry! My parents were getting snoopy, and I obviously don't want them reading this, so I had to make absolutely sure it was gone. I even hid the files on my laptop. Anyways, I think the danger is over, but I'll disappear again if need be. It's better that I go away for a few weeks than permanently. (Which is what would happen if my mom ever found out I wrote lemons.) Sorry again! I'm back though, and I'll continue my old stories, and I have a new one I'm starting.**

**Lurve and kisses,**

**M**


	17. Chapter 16

I stood over the vampire, uncertain. He was curled on the ground, sobbing dry tears. His sobs faded after a moment, and he stood up. The look in his eyes was haunted. His eyes were black, and held all the self-hate of the world. He knew what he'd done. And hated himself for it. A rustle in the wood alerted us to the Pack, and that tiny vampire was with them as well. Wasn't this just a lovely party. All come to rub it in my face.

"Jacob," called Seth, pain in his voice. I turned away, trying not to picture the hurt on his face.

"The note," declared Sam, ignoring my pain, "Was a fake." I looked up, hope in my eyes. Bella _did_ love me? Sam phased, and I followed, the little bloodsucker turning away to give me a little privacy. The flow of thought rushed through my head. _Fake. Victoria. Kill. Bella. Save. Only two days. Embassy suits. _I howled, the primal hate that rushed within me welcome. It would help me when I ripped her apart.

I started running, and the other wolves phased, followed by the two leeches. We ringed the hotel, hiding in the dense shrubbery around. _She won't leave, _explained Sam. _We need a head-on attack._ I nodded, phasing human and pulling on my tattered pants and shirt. "Follow me," I called, and the Pack and company did. I ran into the hotel screaming.

"Help! Wolf attack! Bear attack! I'm getting mauled!" On cue, the wolves rushed in, growling fiercely, scattering humans like insects. The lobby empty, I phased with no regard for any clothing, loping up the vacant stairway. As one, the back burst into the room that oozed with the putrid stench of vampire. Victoria pulled her face from Bella's, wiping her bloody mouth.

"Hello, boys."

We charged her all twelve of us slamming into her at once, ripping her to shreds. Edward grabbed my tail pulling me back as I was almost decapitated by her teeth. I looked up in gratitude, but by the time I looked back, the vampire was dead, just a pile of white scraps. The littlest vampire grabbed a chair, crushing it between her hands and lighting it with some hidden source. Once a good fire was burning the remnants, we turned to Bella.

She looked up at me, eyes for no one else. I sprinted over to her, tearing her bindings away with my teeth, and she fell onto me, her tiny hands tangled in my ruff as she sobbed into my fur.

"Oh Jacob! It was a lie! I could never leave you, I love you!" I whimpered softly, licking the salty tears from her face, but we were interrupted by a velvet voice, crying out in pain. "Bella…?" She looked up, shocked at the appearance of Edward. Then she smiled shyly, blushing. My heart tore into pieces for the second time that day. Edward smiled back, then ran forward, capturing her in his arms.

She looked a little confused, but then he kissed her, fiercely, like there was no tomorrow. I gave a quiet whimper, the pain tearing through me, leaving me breathless. She kissed him back. But after a moment, (Though it felt like a year,) she pushed him away, then slapped him, her eyes narrowed.

"You fucking bastard! Do you know what you did to me when you left? And you think you can just KISS me? I have a BOYFRIEND!" She screeched standing up unsteadily, but marching forward to him. His eyes clouded with pain, and he looked away.

"Bella, it was for your own good," He muttered, not looking at her. "DO I LOOK FUCKING GOOD TO YOU?" She screamed, opening her arms, showing him her tattered clothing and ripped, bloody body. His nose flared, and his eyes darkened another shade at the blood.

"NO!" She screamed, her eyes furious. "And as soon as everything is PERFECT, you fucking VAMPIRES get involved!" Alice cringed, but Bella ignored her.

"Bella, I love you," moaned Edward, sinking to his knees, looking imploringly into her angry face. She scowled at him.

"Is this how you treat a girl you love? Leave her?" She spat on the ground, turning away. "No, Edward. I won't be hurt again. I don't love you anymore. I love Jacob."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Edward crumpled, but she ignored him, running to me instead. I lay down, and she leapt onto my back, whispering "Go," in my ear. I didn't need to be told twice. Leaving the vampires and my pack behind, I sprinted out the door and through the hall.

We left the hotel through a back door, unseen by the lookers-on watching for the 'bears' and sprinted through the dense shrubbery far into the now-dark forest. Carefully, I pressed close to the ground, letting Bella down softly onto the damp moss. She smiled up at me, reaching for my muzzle, but she gasped in pain as the movement pulled on her cuts.

Worried, I phased, and she blushed at my nakedness, but I ignored that, kneeling next to her to check her wounds. Very carefully I pulled her tattered shirt over her head, and she winced as it rubbed the cuts. Her stomach and breasts were laced with thin lacerations, as were her arms and hands, especially James' bite mark. Underneath her torn jeans, her legs fared better, but not by much.

Worst yet was a long cut down her cheek, which had obviously been re-opened many times. It oozed thick dark blood now. Very carefully, I gathered her into my arms, pausing when she whimpered in pain. I sprinted for the nearest stream, knowing the cuts needed to be cleaned. I set her down on a rock near the water, dipping a scrap of her shirt into the water and cleaning her wounds starting at her ankles.

Luckily, except for one on her arm that could have been (and probably was) made by fingers (four wounds on one side, one on the other,) they were all surface wounds, simply scratches, and would heal within a few days. She winced as I gently rubbed away the dried blood, but didn't say a word. She moaned a little when I reached her breasts, but I avoided the center. That was probably the last thing on her mind right now.

Finally finished, and it was nearly dawn, I gathered her up into my arms, carefully setting her in my lap, and rocked her gently. She sighed three words before drifting off.

"I love you,"

**I'm sorry for the long wait. Snoopy parents then midterms and some huge projects due. We have a long weekend, and I'm going on a ski trip with internet access, so I might update. I really hope I handled the whole Edward thing tactfully. I didn't want him to come back, but the story just writes itself. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Lurve and kisses,**

**M**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I woke in a pair of scorching arms, my whole body aching. I opened my eyes, even that tiny motion causing pain, but Jacob erased that. He kissed me fiercely, and I kissed back, moaning in pleasure. I felt a hardness beneath my bare back, and reached down, grasping his ready cock. Surprising him, I shoved him down, lowering myself onto him, gasping at the electric sensation.

He moaned, thrusting deeper into me, but pulled away. "Bella, you're hurt. We shouldn't be doing this." I shook my head. "I need to erase those memories. I need you, Jacob." Saying this, I twisted my hips around him, creating friction, and he groaned. "Bella," he growled, but I lifted myself up, then down again, burying him deep within me. He snarled, flipping me onto my back, thrusting in and out. This wasn't an act of love. This was his recapturing me as his own. I raked my hands down his back, my nails leaving red lines which were gone in a moment. He bit down on my shoulder, leaving a crescent bite mark, and I screamed in pleasure at the pain. His hot cum filled me, and I arched my back, tipping over the edge.

We lay there panting, still connected, and Jacob gently kissed my lips, then the long cut. Slowly, he kissed each wound, ending on his own bite mark. Tenderly, he entered me, every sensation amplified, the forest a shimmering crystalline world around us. I could feel every inch of his skin on mine, burning my pale flesh, and his hands left fiery trails across my body. All memories of torture erased, we made love deep in the forest. It was no longer a primal instinctive act, but special, somehow, with the soft light filtering down on us. Faster, we moved, our naked bodies writhing together on the green moss, oblivious to the forest around us, and we came as one, our bodies linked, pulsing with fire and ice. He pulled out, laying next to me, and I traced the russet contours of his body, examining every scorching pore.

He lay still under my touch, his breathing even, eyes closed, but occasionally, his eyelids would flicker at the contact. Still unmoving, I curled myself around him, soaking up the heat. He wrapped his arms around me, standing in one fluid motion, pulling me bridal style into his arms. Gently he set me down, and stepped away, his body rippling out into a huge red-brown wolf. He nudged me with his muzzle, then kneeled, letting me clamber onto his broad back. I gripped his fur, burying my face in the musky-smelling hair to escape the blurred, flying forest. Although I wasn't not wearing anything, (And blushing at the thought!) the heat emanating from Jacob kept me warm. We ran for hours, and I focused on each individual smell of his fur. A somehow deep, foresty pine scent, musk, and fresh earth. It was soothing and natural.

The weak midday sun was just overhead when we reached Forks. Jake gently let me down, then phased and disappeared for a moment. When he returned, he was wearing a pair of old jeans. I raised my eyebrows. He chuckled.

"Spare pants by your house." Eyebrows up again. "Hey, you never know!" I laughed, pulling my matted, tangled hair away from my eyes. He kissed me chastely, my bare breasts rubbing against his chest, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. He chuckled again. "Let's get you some clothes." He crouched, fingertips brushing the ground, then leapt explosively upward, grabbing a branch and hanging just outside my window. I gasped, then clapped, the look on his face smug. He unlatched the window, and disappeared into my dark room. I sat on a tree root, and pulled my knees up, wrapping my arms around them to cover myself. With Jake gone, the nudity didn't feel natural anymore, but revealing.

After a minute, Jacob opened the back door, beckoning me inside. I followed, and he wrapped his huge dark hand around my small pale one. "Aaah," I sighed, closing my eyes. "Home. Can't wait for a shower." My breath whooshed out a little as he picked me up bridal style, but I kept my eyes closed.

"Mind if I join?" I opened one eye, grinning impishly. "No." He smirked, kicking open the bathroom door with his bare feet. Without setting me down, he turned on the shower, adjusting it to just the right heat. With me still in his arms, he slid down his jeans, then stepped into the shower. The hot water slid across my ripped skin, searing pleasantly, and I sighed with content. Dropping the plug, he pulled me into his lap, letting the water cascade over us, pooling in the tub below. I nestled my head against his chest, his scorching skin still hotter than the water, and he gently tugged his fingers through my hair. The sensation was amazing, and the little pile of leaves and sticks grew as the pulled them from my dirty curls.

I slid down, his legs on either side of me, letting my head rest on his stomach, the water running over my face like rain. He tensed a little, and I felt him under my shoulders, but I ignored it. Relaxation time. The water was just at my chest, lapping pleasantly over my breasts, and Jake ran his hands over my skin, gently rubbing what was left of the dried blood away. He then began to shampoo my hair, and I moaned at the utterly perfect sensation. His fingers twisted adeptly through my locks, pulling just right. I nearly died from the utter relaxation. Jacob was perfect.

**Sorry about the wait and the short chapter! I had super-writers-block, so I ended up re-writing this at least five times. I'm still not totally happy with how it turned out. I still need to work on my other story, but I've stopped that for now because I HAD another chappie written, but I forgot to save it, and now I'm not motivated anymore. Oh well. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Her hair swirled over my stomach and hips, her head right in a _very _compromising position. I could feel myself getting hard, and I sighed. Last thing she wanted, I was sure. "Bella, if you don't move your head soon, I might do something that we might regret," I informed her, and she tilted her head back, smirking. "What if I wouldn't regret it?" She ground her head into my crotch, raking her nails down my stomach. I jumped at the exquisite feeling, and she grinned, flipping over. Her face inches from my ready cock, she blew a breath of hot air over me, sending tingles through my spine. I arched my back, pushing closer, but she planted her hands on my hips, pushing me down. "Tsk tsk! Eager, are we?" I closed my eyes at the pleasure so great it was almost pain as she ran her hot tongue down my shaft once. This was the most perfect torture. Very slowly, she took just the head into her mouth, sucking just the tiniest bit, the tip of her tongue caressing the tip. I groaned, and she took a little more of me into her mouth, her pale fingers cupping the shaft. She slowly dipped her head, her hands following down to the base, and pulled back out, her tongue licking me all over. A little faster now, she pumped me in and out, and I nearly burst with the torturous bliss.

I growled, close to climax, and she spread her legs over me, lowering herself onto my length. It only took two pumps before I came in a blast of energy, light, pleasure. But she wasn't satisfied. I pulled out, my now-limp cock lying on her thigh, and ran one hand down from her breast to her mound, relishing her shivers of pleasure. She sighed as my fingers dipped inside her, putty in my able hands. We lay together on her bed, naked limbs tangled, waiting for Charlie to come home from the work that was his wife and family. Thanks to the note that the Pack left, he thought Bella had been with me the whole time. It just worked better that way. Sleeping over at Emily's was acceptable to Charlie. I figured that being captured and tortured by a sadistic vampire then fucked like there was no tomorrow by me would most decidedly _not_ be acceptable. The door opened downstairs, and I sighed, pulling on my jeans. Bella looked put out, but I kissed her once on the lips, assuring her that I would be back when Charlie was asleep. She pulled on her jeans and top, then watched me jump out the window, rolling as I hit the ground. I felt her eyes boring into me as I disappeared into the darkening forest.

Jacob left, and I pulled on some clothes, not even bothering with underwear, and went to tell Charlie about my 'sleepover'. He simply grunted at my telling him about swimming on First Beach, then devoured his portion of reheated fish, dragging his feet over to the couch to watch baseball. "Bells, I'm real tired," he sighed, flipping channels to a different game. "If I fall asleep, wake me up and make me go to bed, 'kay?" I nodded, figuring I could get some housework done before Jake came. It only took the dishes and a wipedown of the surfaces before Charlie was asleep. I turned off the T.V., gently shaking him.

"Charlie, you fell asleep. Bed time." He mumbled incoherently, stumbling up the stairs, eyes half-lidded. He collapsed into his bed, asleep before he hit the pillow. The worry lines on his brow disappeared, and I watched him sleep fondly, again, the parent-child roles reversed. A pair of warm arms wrapped around me, hot lips kissing my neck. I turned, pressing myself into Jacob's chest, suddenly sad, though I didn't know why. He closed the door quietly, pulling me onto his lap, stroking my hair. "You okay, Bells?" I wiped away the budding tears, nodding. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. He just looked so innocent and young. He tightened his arms around me, slowly carrying me to my room, laying me on my bed, tucking me in. "You need someone to care for you too," he insisted, and I let him. He kissed my forehead, and suddenly I saw us, me in white, he in black, holding hands at the altar. Renée, Billy, Charlie, a strange collage mixed together in Forks and La Push. I saw two small dark-haired children playing in a tiny yard behind a red house. I saw us getting old together, the time meaning as it passed. And I saw a great russet wolf, ever by my side. And I knew, then, that we were meant to be together. Life _was_ as it should be. No vampires or werewolves. Just us. And it was perfect.

He saw it too, his eyes looking into mine, wide, happy. He held me close to his chest, and I could feel his heartbeat through his chest. Vital. _Alive_. The way we should be. I lay back, held tight in his arms, my head filled with visions of that little red house. Those dark-haired children. And I'd never thought about it before. Children. In the abstract, they held no attraction for me. Small annoying, generally excreting some bodily fluid. But now, the thought of _our _children… Those small black-haired children, flesh of my flesh. And I wanted it. I ran my fingers through Jacob's hair. "I love you," I whispered, and he whispered back. "And I love you. Forever."

**Sorry for the shortness and mushiness. I think this story is almost done. I'll do an epilogue. Maybe one more chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Please, help me get to 300 reviews!!**

**Lurve and kisses,**

**M  
**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Ow!" I sucked my finger, the irony taste of blood filling my mouth, but the cut was healed before it bled more than a few drops. I took off one more shaving of wood, then held it away from me to look. Perfect. The tiny ornate wooden wolf was linked to a hand-woven bracelet. I had made both. So Bella would always be thinking of me, even when I was away. Of course, she still would have the ring… Which I had yet to draw up the courage to give to her. It was beautiful. Woven strands of silver swirled around a cluster of sapphires and diamonds. It had been Mom's ring, but Billy kept it when she passed away. Now Bella would wear it. Now, just to give them to her. I knew she would say yes, but I was nervous nonetheless.

College was finally over, and we were back in Forks. I had started my own garage in La Push. Bella had yet to secure a job as a highschool English teacher, but I was willing to bet that Forks High was willing to hire her. Old Mr. Carter was resigning next year, leaving a spot. And we could stay in Forks. A knock on my door pulled me out of my thinking. I gulped. She was here.

Jake pulled me into his arms, kissing me fiercely. Something was different though, and memories of Edward surfaced. How he'd kissed me just before he left. I panicked.

"Jake! Is everything all right?" He looked confused.

"Sure it is! Why wouldn't it be?" I mumbled something incoherent and he laughed.

"Silly Bella. Just let me get Charlie and Billy." Charlie? Billy? Why would we need them? Something was up. He disappeared for a moment, then reappeared with our dads, who looked just as confused as me. Right in his tiny living room, he sunk down on one knee, pulled out a box and asked,

"Bella, will you marry me?"

I couldn't say anything. Words could not do us justice. Instead, I showed him, kissing him more fiercely than ever before. We were interrupted by a dry cough, and I pulled away, blushing when I realized that the way I was wrapped around him was hardly acceptable in current company. Billy was grinning, his white teeth flashing. Charlie was an odd purple color.

"Dad?!" I leapt to my feet, checking his temperature. His color slowly faded to normal, if not paler than ever. "…Married?" he stuttered, eyes wide. "Dad! I am 25!" He looked sheepish. "Well, it is better than that shady character. Edmund." I rolled my eyes kissing Jake again. Married.

Charlie took my hand, placing it in Jacob's. An age-old symbol, Charlie giving me to Jake. "You may now kiss the bride." And kiss, we did. He swept me up into his arms, my long white dress trailing the forest floor. The green canopy of trees, graced with the rarest sunshine was more beautiful than any church or cathedral. The pack gave wolf whistles, and Jake kicked a rock at them, hitting Paul right in the middle of his forehead. I laughed into Jacob's mouth, and pulled away, my eyes wet with tears of happiness.

I threw my bouquet straight to Angela, with uncanny aim, and to my complete and utter embarrassment, Jake pulled the garter off with his teeth, shooting it at Sam, who planned on asking Emily to marry him later tonight. I was just surprised they weren't married yet. The dances were… Bad, to say the least. But when Jake whisked me away to a beautiful little red cottage on the cliffs, none of that mattered. We were together, forever.

Leading me up the stone path, he pointed through the ferns. "See that gap?" I nodded. "Well, our cave is under there." I laughed. How perfect. He led me up to the door, pushing it open. "Welcome home," I gasped. He bought a house?!?! It was perfect. I pushed him against the door frame, kissing him furiously. My dress was gone in a matter of seconds, followed by his tux.

And he took me there, half in the house, half on the cliffs, sliding in and out with practiced ease, his fire burning deep within. It was better than ever before, as if all our lives had waited for this moment. This utterly perfect moment. And the perfect moment a few hours later on the kitchen table. Then the giant carved wooden bed. Then the bedroom floor. And the shower. And we didn't emerge for days, stopping only for silly human trivialities such as food, or toilet.

I found out that I was pregnant a month later. Clara and her twin, Caleb, born eight months after that. And in the years that followed, Jacob never stopped loving me. And I, him. I got the job at Forks High School, and Jacob's car shop flourished, being the only affordable mechanic shop closer than Port Angeles. But we never moved out of that tiny red house on the cliffs. And every so often, we would get one of the Pack to baby-sit. And we would visit our cave. The cave never changed. What we did in it, did. From our first kiss to… Well, you get the picture.

Jacob stopped phasing, started aging. The children grew. And the day Clara and Caleb started their first day of eleventh grade, I remembered the day I started eleventh grade. And what brought me here. But nothing, nothing could have prepared me for what Clara would tell me when she got home that day. But that's another story. Another day. And today is just Jacob and me. Forever and a day.

***sob* Waaah! It's over! I can't believe it. I finished a story. So mushy, sorry. But, good news. I'm writing a sequel!!! And I bet you can figure out what it's about. Please help me get 300 reviews, and tell me what you thought of my story! I love you all! Mini-Jacobs for everyone!**

**Lurve and Kisses,**

**M  
**


	21. All Chapters For easy reading

**For those of you familiar with my story: This is the same story, just condensed into one chapter for easier reading. It is exactly the same. I personally find it more pleasant to not flip through chapters, so this is also partly for my benefit.**

I yawned, rubbing the dark circles under my eyes. A week, and I had only gotten ten hours of sleep. Ouch. Finally, for the first time in ages, I had a few days off. Sam had noticed my lackluster attempts at decent patrols, and had let me off the hook. I pulled my jeans from the black leather thong around my ankle, dragging them over my aching legs. Yeah, no boxers. I tried, but they kept falling out of the tie, with no buckles or straps to attach them with.

I pushed through the dense, damp foliage, taking in my surroundings. I guess I'd taken a wrong turn, or I was so tired I didn't realize it, but I was at Bella's house. Maybe it was just force of habit, with all the extra patrols to check on her. I was so tired… But what harm could one little look do?

My bare feet scraped loudly as I scaled the tree in front of Bella's window, and I peeked in. Damn, her curtains were closed, and I couldn't even tell if she was there or not. Very carefully, I flipped the latch, opening her window as quietly as I could. Halfway, it squeaked, and I froze, a dark shadow against the cloudy sky.

After what felt like forever, and really must have been close to five minutes, I finished opening the window, and I leaped lithely into Bella's room, landing in a crouch. In a very un-Forks-like manner, the clouds cleared, and a beam of silvery moonlight shot through the window, illuminating the bed.

Wow. Bella lay, pale as ivory, in the pool of moonlight, her covers kicked off. She wore only a black camisole and a pair of matching black shorts, and the contrast made her already fair skin glow in the silvery light. Her dark hair framed her perfect face, and her colorless lips parted in a sigh of contentment.

"Jacob…" she murmured, never opening her eyes. Oh crap, did she see me?!? But she didn't move. "My Jacob…" She sighed, pulling a pillow against her chest, hugging it tight. I just stood there in shock. Bella dreamed about me? Wow. I sat, silent, in the old rocking chair in the corner. I remembered that chair; it had been a welcome-to-Forks present from Sue, back when Renee and Charlie had been together.

A gust of air pulled me out of my reverie as Bella shivered in the cold night air. I swiftly shut the window, but she kept on shivering. Great, now I'd done it. Pull her covers up, and she'd wake for sure. I was warm though… Did I dare?

I hovered over her, feet on the footboard, hands on the headboard, not touching her, but the heat coming off me would warm her enough. "Oh, Jake, you're so hot…" sighed Bella in her sleep, and to my dismay, she wrapped her creamy arms around my torso, pulling me on top of her.

Think pure thoughts, Jacob. Flowers, unicorns, bunnies… Mmm… Bella as a playboy bunny - NO Jacob, pure thoughts. It was no use. I seemed to heat up even more, and with alarm, I felt myself getting hard inside my jeans. If she woke up now, or if Charlie came in here… I would never be forgiven. I lay on top of her, her arms wrapped around me, in a _very_ compromising position.

"Oh, mmm, Jacob…" moaned Bella, and she started rubbing against me, hardening my growing cock even more. Shit, she had dirty dreams about me too?!?! Staying stock-still I waited while Bella pushed against me, her heat against mine. Amazingly, she stayed asleep, but this was how the bloodsucker must feel. Totally powerless against Bella's raging human hormones. After a time, she stopped, pushing me gently off her and she rolled onto her side, muttering something about spaghetti.

As fast as I could manage, a leapt off the bed like it was on fire. I should _so _not be here! I left the way I came, making sure to close the window after me. Jeans, off, as soon as I hit the lawn. No matter how much sleep I needed, I needed a brisk, cold run more. Maybe a dip in the bay before I went home. I phased, and ran into the forest. Chapter 2

Sun. Damn the sun. Stupid sun, shining right in my eye. Rubbing said eyes, I blinked. What the…? How the hell did I get to First Beach? I wiped sand off my jeans, sitting up. Hey, why are my jeans damp? Oh yeah. Now I remembered. Stupid Bella and her stupid little dreams. Still, it was amazing. She and I… Aw, crap, now I'm hard again. Gotta stop thinking about her that way! She's only a friend! But after last night…? Swim, right, I can go for a swim. That'll get rid of this stupid boner.

I cut through the water, my powerful arms pushing through the small crests and waves. After I was past a certain rocky outcropping, I swam to a special spot I knew, an underwater cave, hewn into the unforgiving rock by the powerful waves. I spotted the darker streak in the stone, and dove, keeping my eyes open underwater. I pulled up in the dim cave, the water glowing from the light reflecting of the sandy bottom. A single ray of sunlight came from a hole, high in the cliffs above.

I drifted on my back, staring through the gap at the clouds above, thinking about Bella. Did this mean she _did_ love me? Or was it just stupid human hormones? I knew I could never leave her like that leech did. I couldn't bear to be away from her more than a few weeks, and I found that out the hard way. But was she sick of monsters? Maybe she would want me if I were human.

Probably not any more than now, I thought, but I was bumped out of my dreaming by a rock, hitting me in the head. "Ow!" Except that saying ow was just habit; it didn't really hurt. I sighed. Enough with this misery, time to have a little fun!

I phased, and since I'd left what little clothes I had to dry on the beach, I didn't have bulky jeans to weigh me down. Diving down to the sandy bottom, I stirred up the sand with my huge paws, swimming through the tawny cloud. Hey, cool, I didn't realize that I didn't need to breath as often as a wolf! With that discovery, I began to explore the underwater part of my cave.

A myriad of small holes pockmarked the sides of the round space. The cave wasn't big; only about 7 yards across, and roughly circular, but very deep. At the base of the cliff walls, where the sand met the stone, I discovered another tunnel. Except this one had light shining through. I surfaced, gulping a big breath of air, and swam down, my large paws propelling me easily through the water.

The tunnel led on for only a moment, curving and going straight up, where the mirrorlike shimmer of the surface betrayed air. I surfaced in the most amazing place. A shallow pool, fed by the tunnel, was at the left of a beach inside the cliffs. The water lapped gently on the shores of pale sand, and the glimmer of light from a gap high up in the cliffs lighted the room.

Wow! Bella had to see this! I dove into the tunnel, swimming straight out, only stopping to grab a breath of air in the first cave. I did have to phase back to human before I surfaced though; a stray fisherman might see me as a wolf, and I really don't think wolves make a habit of swimming in the sea.

After a minute of swimming, I was back at shore, except one thing; someone was already there! Shit, I was naked, and my clothes were drying on the whitened driftwood log just behind the figure, who's back was turned. The person's long hair seemed awfully familiar… "Bella!" I cried, forgetting my nudity.

"Jake? But what are- Uh, Jake? Erm… I uh…" Bella blushed deeply, turning away. Shit. Oh, great Jacob, yeah, flash her why don't you.

"Oh, crap, sorry Bells! Can you throw me my jeans?"

"Uh, sure…" she muttered tossing me my pants and turning away.

Oh my god. Jacob. Is. Naked. I thought. Holy crow. I blushed furiously, turning away. But, _damn_, he's huge! NO, I can't start thinking that way! Jake is just a friend! Friends don't daydream about kinky sex on the beach with each other- wait, no, that's not it! Not that he… I mean I couldn't…

"Oh, crap, sorry Bells! Can you throw me my jeans?" he said, his mahogany skin darkening in embarrassment.

"Uh, sure…" I replied, tossing him the offending pants. I turned away, but not without peeking out from under my lashes, eying his huge cock. Wait a second- Omigod. He got an _erection_! Thinking about _me_! I imagined grabbing him, kissing him furiously, and him pumping that huge cock into me… Aaagh! I blushed even worse, my whole face becoming crimson just thinking about it.

Now you've done it Jake! She won't even want to be your friend after you frickin' _flashed_ her! And now I've got a stupid boner, just thinking about it. I stuffed myself into the jeans, not bothering to wipe off the sand.

"Aaaw, sorry Bells, I went for a swim, 'cept as a wolf, so I left my jeans here to dry-" I improvised quickly. It was close enough to the truth anyway.

"Um, no harm done…" muttered Bella nervously. But she eyed the bulge in my dark jeans - or was it just my imagination?

"Look, hey, the reason I was so excited you were here is I found the most amazing place ever! I really wanted to show you… but if you don't want to go, that's cool too… I mean, you know, 'cause…" I trailed off, not really interested in finishing that particular sentence.

"Um, sure. I mean, I'll go with you." She said, her blush fading a bit.

"All right, but we're swimming there; do you want to go get a suit? I haven't gotten one either… obviously." I said, laughing nervously. She laughed too, and nodded.

"Yeah, but I brought my bike; you'll just have to ride with me!"

I grinned. Bella, pressed up against me…

"Sure, sure. Let's go!"

I mounted her motorcycle, and held out my hand to help her up. She took it, clambering up clumsily. Her cycle only had one seat, so I scooted forward, and she pressed up against me in the small space. Her breasts pressed into my back, and her spread legs lifted her skirt, the V of her legs pushed into my ass. She wrapped her arms around my torso, just like the night before, and we were off.

**Goody, this one's a bit longer! Whaddya think? Please tell me if anythings OOC, or if you want anything in particular to happen; I'm open to suggestions! But only the reasonable kind... Please, no "lol, edwerd shud come back and leik totaly screw jakob!"**

**lol**

**R+R!**

**Thanks!**

**M**

Chapter 3

We stopped off at my house, and I grabbed the first suit I could find, not even noticing which one it was before is shoved it in my bag. I switched my sneakers for sandals, and rushed down the steps to Jacob. He grinned at me as I swung my leg over the seat, pressing my groin into his ass.

"That was fast. Didn't you change?" he asked, twisting around

"Oh. Was I supposed to?" Maybe not so smart.

"…Nah, we came over here just for fun." Jacob rolled his eyes, gesturing to my house.

"Well, I got a suit, it's just in my bag!" I argued, holding it out to show him.

"Whatever. Change at my house." Oh, mmm. As the motorcycle started to move, a vision of Jacob undressing me filled my head. I rocked my hips unconsciously, pressing them into Jake's ass, and he jumped like he'd been shocked.

We started moving, the wind making conversation hard. I imagined Bella, asking me to help undress her. Suddenly, she pressed her groin into me, grinding a little. I jumped; shocked that she would do that. Had she read my mind? I didn't turn to see, but I knew she would be blushing furiously. I just wondered what she was thinking about. Must be about the bloodsucker, a rather depressing thought.

We pulled into my driveway, and Bella and I dismounted. Funny, Billy's car wasn't there. I unlocked the door, reading the note taped to the knob.

_Jacob,_

_Gone to Sue's with Charlie to watch the game. Fishing later. Be back by dinner._

_Billy_

Cool! Bells and I were alone!

"Billy's at Sue's with Charlie. They're fishing later too. They won't be back 'till dinner. Guess it's just you and me." I smirked at her, and she blushed.

"You can change in my room if you want. I'm hungry, so I'll grab a bite to eat. Want anything?" Just the thought of her, naked in my room…

"Nah, I'm good."

" 'Kay, come down when you're done."

I walked up the steps carefully. I really didn't want to embarrass myself by tripping again. Jake's room was really messy, I noted, stepping over piles of clothes and weekend schoolwork. Closing the door, I sat on his bed for a minute, just breathing the smell of Jacob. Musky, woodsy, with a bit of pine; he really smelled just like the forest. I nudged a pile of clothes with my foot, picking up a bit of clothing.

Oh. Oops. Boxers. Dirty boxers. I had a mental image of Jake, wearing nothing but this very pair of boxers. Just friends, just friends, I had to remind myself. Still… I shook my head, as if to get the idea out, and pulled off my shirt. My pants followed, until I was in nothing but a matching pair of underwear.

I had just taken off my bra when Jacob burst through the door.

"Sorry, just wanted my… Er. I mean, the uh… um…" He flushed scarlet, and backed away, but he didn't take his eyes off my chest.

"Um… I'll just… I'll just wait outside…" he muttered, shutting the door. Embarrassed as hell, and blushing profusely no doubt, I was still flattered. Jake thought I was hot… I pulled on my suit quickly, shoving my clothes into the now-vacated bag. To my dismay, I had packed the one and only bikini I owned, a skimpy blue number with white piping. Great. With my luck, it would catch on something and the top would come off or something equally horrifying.

Damn Jake, now she must _hate_ you. Flashing _and_ peeping. But god, she had the nicest breasts. Perky and creamy, with mocha nipples… a good C cup too. But of course, she was still waiting for the stupid leech to come back. And of course, I had thought it would only take her a few minutes to change. Girls. I just needed the keys to the Rabbit. I heard footsteps, and the door opened. I caught my breath, just staring at the vision before me.

She was wearing a revealing navy blue bikini, which tied around her neck, and had some white around the edges. Gorgeous. Almost better than naked… Her prominent collarbones created a small cavity, which led down her chest to between her breasts. Her hips were perfectly rounded, and her suit was so low that the bones of her pelvis formed a perfect U, disappearing into her suit. And this was just the front.

I must have been staring, because Bella blushed, and crossed her arms, obscuring the excellent view.

"What, do I have a mark?" she asked, looking at her toned stomach.

"No, but Bells… You look hot!" Her blush deepened, and she muttered a low word of thanks.

"I'll meet you downstairs when you're done changing," she murmured, and started down the steps, her perfect ass switching from side to side. I ducked into my room, quickly shedding my jeans. I couldn't put on a baggy swimsuit with such a huge boner. It would be _way_ too obvious. Cupping my balls in one hand, I grabbed my stiff member with the other, pumping hard. I closed my eyes, pretending it was Bella.

I sat at Jake's table, wondering what was taking him so long. Aren't guys supposed to dress fast? All he had to do was switch his jeans for trunks; it's not like he was wearing anything else. Oh. That was a sexy thought. My hand slipped under the table, pressing against myself through the suit. I was already wet. No, Bella, Jacob could come down at any minute. Suddenly, heard a cry from the room above the steps, followed by a moan. Did he just…? _Damn_.

I wiped up, an pulled on plain red trunks and headed downstairs. Bella sat at the table, flushed as ever. Shit, she probably heard me jacking off.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," She replied, picking up her bag and following me out the door. We sat in the Rabbit, and Bella looked up at me.

"So what is this you wanted to show me?" She asked, her deep brown eyes sparkling in the muted light.

"Just a special place. A hideaway, if you will. But it's kinda far out, so I might have to swim you there."

"Great," She feigned annoyance, "I guess that adds another year to your age. Now you're older than my Gran!" She laughed, and I agreed, "Guess so. Pity, you'll be forever 50." We chuckled, but she countered, keeping up the friendly banter until we reached First Beach. We parked the Rabbit, and went down to our special log, navigating the driftwood on the sand. We hadn't brought anything with us, so we just began to wade out into the chilly water. I dove ahead, circling around to grab at Bella's ankles.

She laughed, splashing me, so I pulled her feet out from under me, and she countered, unsteadying me by tripping me. I splashed down, landing on top of her in the shallow waters, my face precariously close to hers. She breathed out, her sweet floral scent drawing me in. I opened my mouth slightly, and closed my eyes, leaning forward the tiniest bit, still a few inches away from her face. She could have shoved me off, brushing this off like another awkward moment. Instead, she closed the distance between us, and her lips met mine.

**OOOh, a kiss! Sorry about the cliffhanger ^_^**

**I have a few chapters done, up to 6 I think, but I'm only going to submit 1 a day, to make it last on days I can't write. I don't know how long this is going to be - pretty long I think. Again, still open for suggestions! R+R,**

**Thanks,**

**M**

Chapter 4

Hot. God, Jacob was so hot. His mouth on mine felt like fire. I breathed in his scent, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. He cupped both of his huge, warm hands around my ass, tracing circles in the fabric of my bathing suit. His tongue probed, asking entrance, and I opened my mouth, intertwining my tongue with his. Suddenly he pulled away.

"Aaw, crap, sorry Bells, I didn't-" I kissed him again, and that shut him up.

"Jacob. It's okay, I want to. But not now."

"Are you sure?" he asked, pleading with his dark eyes.

"Yes. C'mon, race you to your hideaway!" I called, already swimming.

"Bella, silly, you don't even know where it is!" he said, swimming up besides me. Grabbing my arm, he swung me up onto his broad, warm back, swimming even faster. We passed an outcropping, and he stopped at a stripe of deeper colored rock.

"Take a deep breath and trust me."

I complied, and he dove, his strong dark arms pulling us both through a tunnel of stone. We surfaced, me, gasping for air, him grinning. He shook his chin-length dark hair away from his face, splashing me. I splashed back, but looked around.

"Wow, Jake, this is awesome!"

"And this isn't even the place," Jake pulled me onto his back again, and I gulped a big breath and we dove. We went deeper this time, the crystalline blue waters swirling around us. I closed my eyes, and gripped tighter as we entered yet another tunnel. This one was smaller, and I felt claustrophobic. I had almost run out of air when we surfaced in a shallow pool, about 2-and-a-half feet deep. I gazed around in wonder at the tiny beach surrounding us.

Without warning, Jacob scooped me up in his arms, and reached the sandy shores in two strides. He laid me down, hovering over me.

"Now?"

I nodded, unable to speak, and he kissed me fiercely, his tongue intertwined with mine. One hand knotted in my hair, the other rested on my shoulder. I wove my arms around his strong body, pulling him closer as I moaned his name. Hearing that, he thrust closer to me, his warm hips meeting mine. I felt him against me, and it was like fire.

She moaned my name, and my cock jumped as I thrust into her. God, I wanted her, needed her. The hand on her shoulder caressed her cheek, my warm hands brushing away the sand. I moved it down, tugging gently on the strap of her top. She moved her hands to my ass, pulling me closer in answer.

Slowly, gently, I untied the strap on her top, leaving the material covering her. I released my lips from hers, kissing from her cheek to her jaw, planting kisses on tender spot just under her neck. Moving lower, I kissed down the cleft in her collarbones, sucking gently at the space between her breasts.

She moaned, arching her back to reach me, but I pulled back. I wanted to do this right. I pulled my head back up to her face, kissing her nose, her eyebrows, her temples. She pulled me back to her lips, and her mouth caressed mine. She sucked on my bottom lip, then moved lower, sucking on my neck, her tongue making patterns on my scorching skin. It was my turn then to moan, arching my back to her, and she thrust back, the friction between us making her squirm.

I moved my mouth to her shoulders, tracing the subtle muscle until it met the straps of her top. Slowly I gently tugged the strap down, revealing the top of only one breast. I kissed every inch of the exposed skin, working my way down until I reached the unknown.

I looked up at her, asking permission with my eyes. She nodded, and I kissed lower, pulling the top off completely. I avoided the center for now, my tongue tracing around her breast in ever-shrinking circles, until the skin raise at her nipples. I latched on, suckling her like child, and I rolled the tiny bud gently between my teeth, caressing with my tongue.

I moved to her other breast, repeating my patterns, but I held her other mound in my hand, my thumb mimicking my tongue's ministrations. Pulling my head up, she looked at me deep in the eyes, her face flushed with pleasure, and something else… "I love you Jacob."

I kissed her intensely, my mouth melding into hers, my hands skimming across her body faster than a human ever could. Bella held me tight against her, and pulled my rhythmically to her core. I helped her, thrusting my hard manhood into her groin. Faster and faster we thrust, and I shook, on the verge of phasing from the pleasure.

Slowly I decreased the tempo, grinding long and deep against her. I slowed until we moved almost imperceptibly. Finally, we stopped, hip to hip, bare chest to bare chest, lip to lip.

"I love you too." He murmured, caressing my face with one scorching finger. We kissed again, but sweetly, with no urgency. For a time, we simply lay there, staring at the muted sky, and the rocks and sand. And staring at each other, as if for the first time. I eventually sat up, re-lacing my top, and brushing off the sand. In a flash, Jacob was on his feet, helping me up.

"Is it time to go?" I asked, looking up at his face.

"Yeah. Bells, do you want to see me phase?"

The question was unexpected, and I was taken aback. "Of course," I replied, not really thinking of what that entailed. He grinned, and peeled off his swim trunks. Oh. Jacob was very much erect, and his magnificent member must have been nearly a foot long. But I didn't get to good a look at it, as he started shaking.

After a moment, the shaking increased tempo, and Jacob exploded in fur, becoming a huge red-brown wolf.

**OOOh, Lemony goodness! Kinda... Be prepared for 5 though; it's more lemony than this. I told myself to ONLY upload 1 a day. I already broke that promise... But I couldn't help it, I'm getting such awesome feedback! Thank you guys, I love you! R+R,**

**Thanks,**

**M**

Chapter 5

His deep black eyes looked at me, and he bared his teeth in a wolfy grin, his tongue lolling out to the side. He took a step towards the pool, and patted his back with his thick furry tail.

"You want me to… climb on?" I asked, a bit incredulous. He was about the size of a small bear, much bigger than any _normal_ wolf could be. This was only the third time I had ever seen Jacob as a wolf. The first was in the meadow with Laurent, the second with Paul by the road. Both had been terrifying. I sincerely hoped that this wouldn't follow suit. Slowly I straddled his back, gripping the long mane of fur around his neck. He looked back at me, and I nodded, and we dove into the pool, swimming down the tunnel.

I opened my eyes, the greeny-blue darkness illuminated only by the faint light emanating from the first cave. We surfaced, and he seemed unfazed, while I gasped for breath. He doggy paddled as I clung to the damp fur, catching my breath. He looked back at me again, and I nodded, wrapping my legs around his furry body.

We dove through to the open ocean, and I was in the mood for a surprise. I hoped Bella was too. Halfway to the surface, I began to shake, phasing mid-stroke. Bella looked a little shocked, but hopefully my non-clothed state wouldn't be a problem. I could always put on the swim trunks - where were they? They weren't tied to my ankle any more!

I surfaced, blushing just as much as Bella.

"Er, Bells, I lost my trunks…"

"I noticed, Jake," She rolled her eyes, still gripping my shoulders, her feet still wrapped around me, inches from a _very_ sensitive spot.

"Bella, can you swim on your own for a sec? Just lemme check where they might be." I said. I felt her nod, and she let go, paddling against the current. I dove, searching the sandy floor. Nope. I checked both caves too. Where the hell are they? I came up again, for one last check. Not a sign. I was sure I'd tied them to my ankle. The strap was still there. What a pain. I met Bella outside the cave.

"Not a sign. Bells, are you okay?" She was paddling furiously, barely afloat.

"Not - a - good - swimmer. Can - I?" She gasped. I rolled my eyes, letting her latch onto my back again. I paddled effortlessly, just thinking. I couldn't well just swim back to the beach naked, get in my car, go home and dress, could I? My shorts were obviously gone.

This section First Beach was always empty, protected by cliffs on either side; nothing that a werewolf couldn't handle. I swam Bella back to the beach, dropping her off, but staying in the waist-deep surf, hoping she couldn't see anything.

I sat on the shore, staring at Jake, trying my best to look as if I wasn't staring. Wow. It seemed so much bigger than before. His dark cock was a good 10 inches erect, and as thick around as my forefinger and thumb meeting in an O. I wasn't sure about this though. I hadn't really felt this sexual when I was around _him_. It still hurt to think about it, but the pain lessened every day. Right now, I just wanted to grab Jake, and… But I couldn't. Could I?

I considered it; no condom, and I knew for a fact that werewolves could father children. Also, Jake was my best friend; would I be leading him on, just wanting release? But I loved him. And now I could show it. I stood up, and called his name softly. He turned his head, just as I pulled the tie on my top, letting it drop to the ground.

"Jake," I turned, hearing my name called softly. My eyes fell upon Bella, right as she untied her bikini top, letting it fall, baring those gorgeous breasts. Lust controlled me, and I lunged forward faster than the human eye could see, pushing her to the ground, still making sure my hand was behind her head, never letting it touch the ground. My cock hardened more than ever before, straining up against the thin fabric of Bella's bikini, as if it searched for release.

My hot hands were on her neck, then faster than humanly possible they skimmed up her sides, over her breasts and down again, resting on her hips. With a flick of my thumbs, her bikini bottoms untied, and another flick pulled them off. Bella groaned, arching her back into me, rubbing her core up my length. I flinched; the pleasure was extreme.

I moved my hands to her chest, tracing her nipples, rolling them between my thumbs. She groaned, again grinding her soaking core against me. I pulled away slightly, wanting to take her virginity only when the time was perfect. Instead, I straddled her toned stomach, my cock lying just below her breasts. I leaned forward, kissing her fiercely, our tongues battling for dominance. I bit her lip, and she moaned, grabbing my cock and pumping it with her hands. I gasped, and she continued to caress my member as we kissed, rubbing the tip with her fingertips, sliding them up and down the shaft.

She grabbed my hips, pulling me forward to her face. She looked rather determined, and would have laughed if she wasn't so hot. She took the head of my cock into her mouth, and began sucking furiously. I threw my head back, arching my back, pressing myself into her face. She took all 10 inches in, sliding her magic tongue up and down my length.

I took his huge cock into my mouth, licking up his shaft, tasting the musky, foresty scent I always smelled around him. I pumped out and in, faster and faster. Jake cried out in pleasure, and I bit down. Of course I didn't hurt him; the pressure only pushed him further over the edge. His cock pulsed, and a hot, gooey, salty fluid poured down my throat. I swallowed, but it just kept coming. A little dribbled out of the corner of my mouth, and he moved back, bending his head to lick it up.

He kissed me again, furiously, but only for a moment. He kissed down from my mouth to my chin, following in a straight line from my neck to between my breasts. He continued down, and he reached belly button, giving me shivers. But Jacob didn't stop there. He kissed down the little patch of hair, stopping just before the point of no return.

He looked up at me, sweetly asking permission with his eyes. I answered with a nod, words beyond me for now. He ran his searing tongue around my lips, not dipping in. Circling around a few times, he moved up a little, just the tip of his tongue rubbing over my clit. I jumped like I'd been shocked, the pleasure so intense. My jump pushed his face into my core, and he thrust his tongue in, lapping up my juices. I moaned, squirming, but his warm hands on my hips kept me still.

Suddenly, it was like he hit a button. Some spot, deep inside me was caressed, and it unlocked the tension inside. I released, letting the gush of fluid bathe his face as I arched my back and screamed, tipping over the edge of forever.

**Intense! Very lemony! Hold tight, cuz a**_** real**_** lemon is coming pretty soon! I'm out of chapters though... I might not update tomorrow; it really depends on how much work I have to do. It's my first time writing from a guys POV, so if you could tell me what needs work, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks so much, you guys totally rock. Every single one of my awesome readers. I give you all mini-jacobs to cuddle with when chilly. ^_^**

**Read and Review!**

**Thanks,**

**M**

Chapter 6

I pulled on my swimsuit, and Jacob phased, deciding to run home, not wanting to take his chances with driving nude. I drove the Rabbit to his house, and occasionally, I would see a flash of red-brown fur in the forests by the road. As I drove, I thought. I really did love him. He was who I wanted to spend my life with. He would be good for me, and I needed him like I needed the air and the sun. He was my personal sun. Not Edward. He was a cloud across a perfect sky, obscuring that sun. But the cloud had blown away, and the sun warmed me once more.

With a jolt, I realized that Edward's name no longer tore at the hole in my heart. Because there _was_ no hole in my heart anymore; My sun had filled it in. It wasn't like a wound that had healed. No, it was like I'd never been hurt by him. Like he'd never stepped into my life. I turned on the radio, listening to the sounds of music playing for the first time in 8 months.

I arrived home, (Jacobs house, no, the whole of La Push was home to me now.) and Jacob was sitting on the counter, wearing a fresh pair of jeans and nothing else, munching on a huge sandwich. I guess I must have been grinning like an idiot, because he just stared at me. I had smiled like that since Edward left. With a spring in my step, I skipped over to the old beat up radio, flipping the switch and dancing to the song. Jake stared for another second, then threw down his giant ham sandwich, (almost eaten by now) and jumped off the counter, hugging me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"Bella! You're back! The _real_ you!" he cried, swinging me in a huge circle.

I gasped for air, pounding his chest. "Can't … breathe…" He loosened, but didn't let go. I reached my hand up to pull my face out of my hair. To my surprise, my hand came away wet with tears. Jacob looked at me worriedly. "Bells, are you crying? Ah, shit, sorry," He pushed me away gently. "No," I said, face shining. "I'm back." And I latched onto him. "I can say his name now!" I cried, filled with joy. "See? Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edw-"

"Okay, Bells, I get it!" He laughed, pulling me tight. I cuddled up to him, my face on his searing chest, and we stood there a minute, just letting it sink in. Turning my face up, I grabbed his shoulders, pulling myself up to his 6 foot 11, and I kissed him once, a tiny, chaste kiss. "I," kiss. "Love," another kiss, "You." The final kiss he put his hands under my ass, holding me tight against his body, kissing me back. "Love you too, Bells."

After what seemed like forever, I pouted into his lips. "Jake, you're too hot!"

He laughed into my mouth, tasting like pine and mint. "You too, Bells,"

"No, really! I'm sweltering over here! Lemme just put my clothes on, kay?"

"D'you have to?" he laughed again, putting me down on the kitchen floor. "Well at least let me help!"

I blushed at the thought, but took his big, warm hand, and let him lead me to his room. His red-brown skin blushed a little when I closed the door, but he shook it off, grabbing a leather cord off his bedside table. I just watched him as he pulled back his shaggy, glossy, hair into a loose ponytail. He was right; I did like it longer. I'd been very distressed when he cut it all off after he became a werewolf, but just like the rest of him, it grew fast.

Jake turned to me, his dark eyes intense. With his big hands, he delicately untied the halter strap of my suit, letting the fabric fall, attached only by the strap under my breasts. He caught his breath, but leaned towards me, looping his arms around my torso too slowly to untie the back. I felt his breath on my neck, and I shut my eyes, the tension too great to speak. He leaned back, letting go, and my top fell completely, leaving my chest bared.

Instead of staring, he looked deeply into my eyes, keeping his gaze there as he crouched low, his head level with my belly button. I gasped as his thumb grazed my hip, and I could feel the heat emanating off his body as he untied my bikini bottoms. With a soft rustle of fabric, the suit fell, leaving me naked in front of him. He never let his eyes leave mine, and the intensity of his gaze made it possible to look away.

Still looking intently at me, he bent, shuffling around in my bag blindly, finally pulling out the lacy sky-blue panties Renee had insisted on giving me for my 15th birthday. He pulled them on me slowly, his hands leaving a trail of fire where he touched. Never leaving my eyes, he rested his hands on my hips, still crouched. A deep, warm feeling pooled low in my belly, and the tension was strung tight between us, a cable ready to snap.

Only letting one of his hands leave my hip, he picked up the matching lace bra from the bag. Again, never looking away, he looped his arms around me, deftly snapping the clasp together. He slid his searing hands along my torso, just under the bottom of the bra. When they reached the front, one thumb on each side hooked under the bra, touching the bottoms of my breasts. His gaze only intensified as he adjusted the bra perfectly.

My skin burned as he removed his hands, now pulling on the knee-length flowy white skirt from earlier. My brain was void of all thought as my eyes were locked on his, his hands making burning trails across my pale skin. My shirt was next, and he fixed the button-up shirt as perfectly as if he'd been looking at it. As soon as the last button was buttoned, he looked away, suddenly darker with embarrassment. I whispered two words in his ear as I floated out the door.

"Thank you. "

**I want to give a special thanks to WannabeWolfe, for the suggestion on the POVs. No lemon... Yet. But it's getting closer! I've decided I'm not going to post until I get at least 10 more reviews, putting me at 35 reviews. If you want to read on, review! (only thing, if I get 10 reviews in like 5 minutes, it'll take a while to actually write. But I'll go as fast as I can.)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**M**

Chapter 7

I simply lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, insanely happy. 'Bella loves me, Bella loves me,' played over and over in my head. Imprinting could screw itself to hell for all I cared. Bella loves me. I marveled at the thought. Out of my daze, I vaguely hear Billy slam the door, yelling, "I'm home." More importantly, a delicious smell accompanied Billy. Chinese food. Yum.

I practically skipped downstairs, and Billy gave me a really weird look as I sat down, scarfing down the hot food. "Mmm. Lovely yummy Chinese." I sang out, my joy spilling over. Billy just gaped. "Okay, Jake, what drugs are you on?"

I grinned. "Bella." He grinned back. "Finally kissed her?" I nodded, then skipped back up to my room. That night I couldn't sleep. I was happier than I'd ever been, but I needed more of my miracle drug. I needed more of Bella. Once outside, I tied my pajama pants to my ankle and phased in the front yard. Of course no one could see me. It was night, and as far as I knew, nobody on our street besides me could see with the absence of light.

It was a new moon, and no light at all shone through the thick clouds, omnipresent over Forks. I stretched my legs full out, running as fast as Leach, and I reached her house in only a few minutes. Bella's street _did_ have streetlights, so I slunk into the forest by her house to phase.

Human and dressed, I again scaled the tree, peeking in her window. She'd left it open, and the since night was too chilly to be leaving windows open, I knew she'd left it for me. I leapt in, landing silently near her desk. She shivered under the thin blanket, probably wishing she'd closed the window. I closed it for her, then gently lifted up her blanket, gently shoving her over and slipping in. "Scoot over Bells," I whispered in her ear, "I hardly have any room!" She complied, barely awake, and I settled in.

As I drifted off, Bella threw one arm over me, pulling me close to her. "My… Jacob." She murmured, and I pulled her tight to me, falling into the best sleep of my life. At 9:00, I was awakened by her alarm, and hit it harder than I meant to, smashing it. "Just one more minute, Billy," I groaned into her neck. She shot up, panicked, awoken by my voice in her ear.

"Jake! What are you doing here?!?!" she hissed, "Charlie might come in!" I rubbed my eyes sleepily, then fell back into her pillow. "I couldn't get to sleep. Best night ever, though. Besides, Charlie left for work hours ago." She rolled her eyes, "Jake, I gotta take a shower. D'you mind? Or you could leave…" She looked depressed at the prospect. "Nah, I'll stay. Maybe grab some breakfast or something," It was a typical day, early summer, so I had nothing to do. Still cold though. After all, we _did_ live in Forks, rainiest, coldest, wettest place on earth.

She grinned, shoving me out the door. "Get goin'. I'm changing." I traipsed downstairs, eagerly wolfing (excuse the pun) down two bowls of cereal, some leftover steak, and a couple glasses of orange juice to wash it all down. Bored, I ambled back up the stairs. I heard the shower running, and had a brilliant idea.

I stripped off my pants, tossing them in Bella's room, and opened the door to the bathroom. I could only see her silhouette through the shower curtain, but she didn't notice me, still humming softly to herself. I pulled the curtain aside, stepping in silently. She faced away from me, and I slipped my hands around her waist, murmuring softly in her ear, "Mind if I join?"

She started, turning her head to face me, blushing furiously, but she kissed back when I kissed her. Pulling her arms behind her back, she cupped my ass, pulling me into her. As I pressed against her, I got hard feeling her soft butt against my groin. She rubbed back on me, pushing me against the cool tile wall of the shower.

I flipped her around without breaking the kiss, her bare chest against my, her core up against my hard member. My cock laid just under her center, between her legs but not inside her, and the pressure of her thighs against me made me moan in pleasure. Hearing that, she ground up and down, sliding my length across her pussy.

I gasped softly, and lowered my head, nuzzling at her breasts. The water streamed off our bodies, coating us in a slick layer of moisture. My dark skin slid over her pale skin as I sunk lower still, the contrast between us striking. I kissed the inside of one thigh, then a little closer. Ever so lightly I ran my tongue along her outer lips, tasting the sweet nectar, but not indulging. Yet.

I kissed lightly now, in ever closer circles, my tongue darting out to lap up her juices. Suddenly, without warning, I held her hips tight to my face, taking her pussy in an open-mouthed kiss. She moaned, arching her back against my face, grinding, the pressure pushing her over the edge. My tongue thrust in and out, caressing every inch of her core. With a cry, she locked her legs around my neck, and her body pulsed, sending a gush of fluid into my mouth that seemed hot, even to me.

Bella just lay there, panting, so I slipped forward, licking from her belly button up, and around her breasts, sucking briefly on the tempting nipples. I kissed her neck, and the edge of her jaw, finally licking once across her lips before kissing there. My member nestled again between her legs, pulsing to the beat of my heart. Her tongue invaded my mouth, and she bit on my lip hard, drawing blood. It healed before she even realized it.

Still beneath me, she slipped lower, pushing my hips forward, until my cock rested just between her breasts. She cupped my ass, licking roughly at the head of my member. I groaned, her perfect lips pleasuring me beyond belief. I thrust forward, and my balls hit her breasts, my cock buried in her mouth. She sucked hard, and the pressure felt amazing. I slid forward, over her breasts, and began thrusting into her mouth.

She moaned, licking furiously down my length, and the tiny moans and cries she made pushed me over the edge. I arched my back, and my cock pulsed, sending spurts of cum deep into her throat. She swallowed it all, licking my member clean again. I slid back down again, my body atop hers, my limp cock resting on her flat stomach, and we lay, holding each other in our arms.

After a bit, I slipped off her, and pulled her in front of me. I sat, my back against the tile wall, with Bella leaning back against my chest. She sighed in contentment as I began rubbing shampoo into her hair. Gently, I washed all over her body, not missing a single spot, massaging her shoulders when I reached them. She exhaled, and closed her eyes, sleeping softly in my arms. I tenderly lifted her in my arms, carrying her back into her room. I laid her on her bed, still naked, slipping in softly, and pulled the blankets over us, murmuring sweet dreams to her.

**Thank you all, my lovely reviewers! I just find it soooo romantic that he washes her hair. I wish Jacob would wash **_**my**_** hair! I'm going to be mean, and ask to get to 50 reviews. Yup, that means 15 more. I need a little more time to write. Today I was super-busy, and barely finished on time. Anyhow, Read and PRESS THAT LITTLE GREEN BUTTON, and REVIEW THIS LITTLE BUGGER!**

**Thanks!**

**Love and kisses forever,**

**M**

Chapter 8

Our little nap only lasted for an hour, as we were interrupted by Charlie coming home for lunch. "I'm home!" he called, and I heard the bangs and clangs of pots and pans being moved. I shot up, panicked. If Charlie found me and Bella, naked in her bed… He would make the worst assumptions. And he had his gun. I pulled on my sweatpants, nudging Bells awake. "Honey, your dad's home. D'you really want him to find to naked, still sleeping?" She too, shot up, freaked out. "Oh crap, oh crap," she muttered, pulling on a pair of panties and a bra. I grabbed her a pair of jeans, tossing them to her, and she pulled them on, rummaging for a shirt. She picked a plain lime-green tee, and yanked a brush through her hair.

"Ok, I'm ready. If Charlie asks, we were just hanging out, OK?" I laughed, and took her tiny hand in mine. "Okay, Bells, you got it." We walked down the stairs, hand in hand, a bit flushed with embarrassment. "Hey Charlie," I called; he nodded back, muttering hellos. But when he saw Bella's hand in mine, his face lit up. "Hey kids. Havin' fun?" Bella blushed a bit, and nodded. Charlie grinned mischievously. "It's a nice day. Finally warm, and we get some sun too! You kids should go to the beach or something. Make it a date." I hadn't noticed, but weak sunlight was streaming through the front windows.

"Sure, sure." I nodded, sitting down and pouring myself a glass of orange juice. Bella was busy rescuing whatever Charlie had been 'cooking', and she looked amazing, even in the simplest outfits. I didn't know a whole lot about fashion, but I knew that jeans and a tee were casual, although she looked so amazing, she could have worn it to the Oscars. She pulled the hot pan off the stove, portioning out the food onto three shallow bowls. One was more than twice as large as the others; no prizes for guessing who _that_ was for.

"Uove in purgatorio," she clarified, setting a bowl of what looked like eggs in tomato sauce in front of me. "Eggs in purgatory. Very spicy." She explained, setting her own bowl down and digging in. It was spicy, not that I noticed much, but very good. Before she or Charlie had even taken five bites, I was finished, and still hungry. "Leftovers in the fridge. Help yourself," Bella rolled her eyes, knowing my eating habits.

After devouring most of the food in the fridge, I looked to Bells, who'd just finished the dishes. Bella took my hand, grabbed her purse, and yelled, "I'm leaving!" to Charlie, who was watching football in the family room. We took her old truck, and I managed to convince her to let me drive.

"What d'you want to do today?" I asked, pretty much ignoring the road. Bella blushed a little, but answered, "Well, I was hoping maybe, we could go clubbing later? I've never been, and you look 25, so we could get in…" I grinned, imagining Bells in a skin-tight miniskirt and midriff-baring top. "Sounds like a plan. But what about this afternoon? Want to go cliff diving? You said you wanted to," She nodded ecstatically, then looked downcast. "But I don't have a suit…" I rolled my eyes, "Just wear that shirt and some old swim trunks of mine. Like, from when I was 12. They should fit you." She agreed, "Sure, but no years for that!" I laughed. "Fine, but no years for all the food, either!" We pulled up in front of my house, and there was another note from Billy.

_Gone to the Uleys for the game and dinner. Be back later. Make sure to finish the dishes._

_Billy_

"Alone again, I guess. I'm becoming quite neglected!" I chuckled, showing Bella the note. She laughed too. "With all the food he gives you? Neglected? Yeah right!" We tromped up to my room, bantering cheerfully. I picked my way through the mess, being careful not to step on anything. You never knew what was in there. Finally, I reached my dresser, digging around for suits. I pulled two out; a deep orange one for me, and a much smaller, old white one for Bella. I tossed the white one to her, and took the orange one to the bathroom to change.

This time I knocked on the door, and Bells let me in. The trunks were still too big for her, and she held them up with one hand, opening the door with the other. "Bella, you know there's a drawstring," She fumbled with the knot, but couldn't undo it. I sighed, and bent down, pushing her hand out of the way. Without hands to hold it up, the suit rested dangerously low on her hips, the curve of her pelvic bones and hips well exposed. I dexterously untied the string, pulling it tight and retying it. "There. All done."

I stepped back to survey my work. Bella looked amazing. She was a little flushed from my close proximity to her body, and her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. The shirt was short, and didn't quite go past her belly button, and the shorts were low, the U of her pelvis disappearing into the fabric. It was all I could do to stop myself from jumping her now.

Instead, I took her hand, leading her to the door. "We'll have to take my bike; the trails are to small for cars, and too long by foot." We left, and she locked up the house while I left for the garage. I picked up my bike, carrying it under one arm like it was a big book, and met Bella out front. "Showing off?" She asked as I set down the bike. "A little," I admitted, straddling it.

She rolled her eyes, pulling herself up behind me onto the half-sear. This time, I was _sure_ she pressed up against me more, grinding a little. I gunned the motor, and we were off. After only a few minutes, we reached the edge of the true road, a thin earthen path snaking off upwards through the forest. "Hold on, this'll be bumpy," I warned, and Bella tightened her arms around my waist, her hands only inches from my crotch.

I drove a little slower than usual, but my heightened senses made driving easier than it would be for a human. It probably seemed breakneck to Bella. Every time we hit a bump, her hands jolted, bumping my cock, which by now was rock-hard. The path grew steeper and steeper, and we finally reached the cliff's peak.

It was a little awkward, because of my huge boner, but Bella was to exited (or nervous; I couldn't tell) to notice. I held her hand, and we stood at the edge of the precipice, looking down into the dark, calm water. "Hold my hand tight, Bells, and don't let go. You don't want to be swept away, kay?" She nodded, gripping my hand tighter. "On the count of three; one, two… three!" And we leapt into space.

**Sorry 'bout all that! The LEMON fast approaches! (hint-club-hint) I just find it oh-so-sexy when a girl wears a guys clothes. Especially underwear. Or swim trunks. Now, I need some time. I am going to be EVIL and ask for 50 more reviews! I know that like, 900 people a day read this thing, so it shouldn't take too long. I want up to 110 reviews. Ha! That should take you a while! Thanks for reading, and PRESS THE GOSHDARN GREEN BUTTON, for PETE'S SAKE!**

**Thanks!**

**Love and kisses forever,**

**M**

**Also, Sorry about the confusion. Accidently re-posted the authors note.**

Chapter 9

The air whooshed passed us, and I gripped Jacobs hand tighter. I felt like my stomach had been left behind, but the adrenaline pumped through my veins. We hit the water, and it felt like a rock, stinging my feet as we plunged deep into the murky depths. I kicked my legs, making a bid for the surface, and Jake, still holding onto my hand, helped pull me up. I broke the surface yelling.

"That was totally _AWESOME!_" The adrenaline still pumped through me, and I felt amazing. I grabbed Jake around the neck, kissing him long and deep. He moaned, pushing against me in the chilly water, but we broke our kiss when our heads bobbed underwater. I spluttered, the adrenaline fading.

"Sorry!" I gasped, trying to pull Jacob back up. He rolled his eyes, then grabbed my hand, pulling us to shore. We reached a sandbar about halfway there, and we rested in the calf-deep water. I hadn't noticed before, but my shirt was stuck to my bra-less breasts, my nipples poking out. I'd taken off the expensive bra to keep it from water damage. Without warning, Jacob was on top of me, kissing me, pressing himself into me. His hard cock hit my clit, and I moaned into his mouth, rubbing against him. I slipped my hands into the back of his suit, cupping his ass and pushing him closer.

Hooking my thumbs around the fabric, I pulled it down, and his erection sprung out, free of all constraints. He kicked off the rest of the suit, and kissed me harder, thrusting his hips slow and deep against mine. I felt his hardness, separated from my core by only the thinnest fabric, and my hands reached down, grasping his shaft.

I stroked up and down, faster and faster, and his mouth left mine, frantically kissing down my neck, to the collar of my shirt. He yanked the stretch cotton out of the way, pulling out my breasts. With his sweltering mouth, he latched down on one nipple, biting hard. I screamed in pleasure, my hands gripping his cock tightly. He cried out, thrusting his hips forward, the pressure pushing him over the edge, and he came on my breasts, the thick white fluid coating my swollen tits. Seductively, I looked at the panting Jake, still sitting on my lap, his limp cock resting between my hips.

I swirled one finger around my nipple, scooping up his cum. Slowly, I brought the finger to my mouth, sucking it the way you suck a cock. He moaned, and kissed me, licking his own cum from my lips. His chest pressed against mine, the stick fluid making it easier for him to slide across me. One of his hands caressed my breast, the other inching lower towards my borrowed swim trunks.

Slowly, his hand dipped inside, fingers circling my clit. I moaned, pressing against his hand, but he pulled back. Slowly, one finger entered me shallowly, pulling out. Then again, this time deeper, and faster. He pumped into me, his fingers hot against my slick walls. He added another finger, and I moaned, grinding against his hand. A third finger. I cried out, the deep warm feeling building just under my stomach.

He pumped faster than humanly possible, his hot hands everywhere at once, and I screamed, pulling him closer, a gush of fluid spilling across his hands as I came. He lay on top of me now, his cock laying on my stomach, panting in time with my heart. He rolled over, then splashed into the shallow water, spluttering. I giggled, and pulled down my shirt. He found his swim trunks, floating near us, and pulled them on. By now it was almost 4:00, time to leave. We swam back to shore, and took the long hike back to get the bike. Not so long though, when Jake phased and carried me on his russet back.

It was 5:00 by the time he dropped me off, and I took a long, hot shower, washing away all traces of salt and sex. For the first time since Edward left, I blew my hair dry, and curled it so it cascaded down my back in soft ringlets. It looked pretty good if I do say so myself. I finished my hair, adding a little bun at the top too, and went back to my room, faced with the dilemma of getting dressed.

I actually had to ask myself; what would Alice do? Something skimpy, probably. Finally, I found a pretty black dress, with lace around the collar, and luckily, it was short enough to not be frumpy. I paired it with some strappy black heels, and some cute dangling earrings. Makeup would be easy. Concealer, of course, and I wouldn't need any blush. I did my mascara, actually not poking myself in the eye for the first time in ages. Then some smoky eye shadow, and I was ready.

I had just walked downstairs when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I called to Charlie, and opened the door. I caught my breath. Jacob looked amazing. He had on a black button-up shirt, and a pair of dark jeans on. His dark hair flopped over one eye, and his mouth spread into a wide grin at the sight of me.

"Hey, Bell's. You look hot,"

"Same to you." We laughed, and I called to Charlie, "I'm hanging out with Jacob - I won't be back 'till late. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye kiddo, be safe," He yelled back, not moving from his perch on the living room couch. Jake grabbed my hand, pulling me to his old Rabbit. We drove in silence, but it wasn't awkward, it was a warm, friendly, silence. "We're going to Club Contour in Seattle; they're having a free admission night." I nodded, and we lapsed back into the comfortable silence.

We arrived at the club just as it was opening, and we were some of the first in line. It only took us five minutes to reach the door, and the bouncers let us in without a problem. I guess Jake was a bit intimidating. I didn't really notice, having known him since before his change. Even though he was only 17, he was more man than boy. While we waited for the club to fill up, we went to the bar.

I had a coke, and Jacob ordered a margarita. I raised my eyebrows, dubious.

"Alcohol doesn't affect my system," He explained, "I just get it because it tastes good." Of course. Lucky Jake. After a while, the club filled up, and to my dismay, I recognized Jessica and Lauren, attempting to dance seductively.

Even worse, Jake asked me to dance, and wouldn't take no for an answer. "C'mon, Bells, I can hold you up. No tripping even."

"Fine," I agreed, and he enveloped my hand in his, leading me out to the dance floor. Most of the other women there, eyed us, as if saying, "You're not good enough for him," Jacob had gotten kinda… hot. A fast song was on, and Jacob put his hands on my hips, effortlessly lifting me up a few inches off the floor. I swayed in midair, making it look like I was dancing.

He pulled me closer, his hot chest against mine, grinding against me. His hands cupped my ass through the short dress, and we rocked to the music. A slow song came on after a minute or so, and he set me down, keeping me close. My face rested on his scorching chest, and his hands were warm on my hips. As the final line of the song played, he lifted me nearly a foot into the air effortlessly, and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I heard whispers, the dancers around us impressed at this show of easy strength.

My heart was pounding hard, as I'm sure Jake heard, and the feel of his mouth on mine made me dizzy. He pulled away, setting me down. "Thirsty?" He grinned, motioning toward the busy bar. "Sure," I agreed, still woozy from the kiss. He bought some fruity alcoholic drink, and I gulped it down, not caring about the consequences. We had just sat down at a small table near the dance floor when Jessica and Lauren showed up.

"Bella! Hi! Gosh, I haven't seen you since the fourth of July festival!" She cried, feigning excitement. "Who's your friend?" She asked, eyeing Jake. I got it. Jake was hot, and Jessica wanted him.

"I'm Jake, I live on the rez in La Push… Beach party, remember?" he said in his deep, husky voice. She looked confused, obviously not remembering. I hadn't realized that he'd changed quite _that_ much. It was only a little over a year ago. "D'you wanna dance," giggled Jessica, and Lauren glared at me from behind Jacob, daring me to protest.

"Sure, sure," He agreed amiably, taking Jess's arm. She gasped a little, feeling his blazing skin on hers. He danced gracefully, I noticed, with a subtle style, but Jess was throwing herself on him, grinding into his body. He looked at me, as if saying, "Help!" I laughed a little, but honestly, seeing Jessica all over him like that really bothered me. I was bumped out of my reverie when Lauren sat down in Jake's spot.

"So Jake is your… boyfriend?" She asked in her sickly-sweet voice, the malice barely concealed. "Not really… He's just a good friend." I replied, blushing a little at the implications. "So he's free," Lauren mused, and I was glad I didn't know what she was thinking about. The song finished, and Jacob and Jessica returned, Jess giggling like an idiot. "Care for another dance?" He asked, taking my hand. I nodded, blushing, and he led me out onto the dance floor.

**Okay, it's obvious the whole 'asking for reviews' thing isn't working. I end up posting whenever I want anyways. Oh well... Thanks for all the reviews though! Sorry, I really wanted the lemon in this chapter, but it got too long, so I'm moving it to the next one instead (I hope)**

**Please read and review! Thanks!**

**M**

Chapter 10

This song was faster, a deep thumping beat that pulsed through us. Jake placed his hands on my hips, pulling me close, grinding into me. He was already hard.

"Do you know what you do to me?" He moaned into my ear, his husky voice deeper than usual. I shook my head, and he continued. "Your body is perfect. I want to grab you, and rip off your clothes. I want to fuck you in front of all these people. I want them to know you're mine," He groaned as I ground back. "I want to feel your lips on my cock, I want you to suck me." I gasped, feeling the wetness slide down my legs. I'd forgone panties, but now I was wishing I hadn't. "I want to fuck you with my big, hot, cock," I groaned, the pressure building. "Jacob," I murmured, "I can't take it anymore," He nodded, his eyes dark with lust.

He grabbed me, pulling me into his arms wedding-style. We headed for the door, and I felt Jessica and Lauren's jealous eyes on us. Jacob chuckled. "I can hear them talking from hear. They think we'll do _it_," My hands drifted to his hips, caressing the sliver of dark skin between his black shirt and jeans. "And they'd be right," I whispered.

Jacob moaned, and he pushed past the clubbers, frantic now. We left through a back door, and I noticed that his grip smashed the handle into an unrecognizable lump of metal. We came out into a dark alleyway, empty but for a few crates. I heard only a frantic gasp, and I was pressed up against the hard brick, Jacob kissing and sucking on my neck. I moaned, hitching my legs around his waist.

He lifted up my skirt, pausing for a moment. "No panties? God Bella, every little thing you do…" I interrupted him, kissing his lips fiercely. He bit my lip, drawing blood, but I didn't care. I thrust my core against his jeans, raking my nails down his back. With a pant, he dragged down my dress, pulling my swollen breasts out. He sucked my nipples, sending a fierce shockwave down my spine. As he licked my breasts, I unbuttoned his shirt, pulling the fabric off him.

Jake lifted his head, kissing my lips again, and my fingers toyed with the button of his jeans. I fumbled a little, but managed to pull them down his hips. His thick erection sprung out, the tip only inches from my core. He kissed harder, our mouths fused in pleasure. His cock pushed forward, the tip resting on my clit. I felt his hot pre-cum drip down my folds, and I gasped in bliss. His hands left my breasts, and he grabbed his cock, rubbing the tip up and down my soaking core. I arched into him, wanting release.

"Bella…" He groaned, "I want to do this right. Not in some dirty alley. Billy's not home… Weekend fishing trip with Charlie…." I took the hint. "Let me make you cum," I asked, and he nodded, leaning his head back. I took hold of his cock with one hand, dipping the other deep inside myself. I drew out my sopping hand, and wrapped it around his cock, using my own juices as lubrication. I pumped for only a moment, just long enough to coat his cock with fluid.

I bent down, taking his manhood into my mouth, licking off my own juices. I tilted my head, pumping forward and back, faster and faster. He gasped, pulling out of my mouth just before he came. He lifted me up just in time, his sticky white cum coating my pussy and mound. He set me on the cleanest crate, his shirt behind me, and spread my legs, lapping up his own cum.

He dragged his tongue over my clit, shockwaves of pleasure jolting through me. As his tongue caressed my core, his hands were busy twisting, pinching and pulling my erect nipples. Plunging his searing tongue deep inside me, he buried his face deep into my crotch. He bit down on my clit, his hands twisting my nipples tight, and I gasped, hooking my legs around his head and arching my back. I screamed his name in pleasure as the gush of liquid coated his face and my legs.

He licked me clean of our intermingled juices, and pulled the hem of my dress down, gently putting my breasts back into the dress. I returned the favor, sliding my mouth efficiently over his body, licking off my cum, and his. I pulled up his jeans, buttoning them slowly, and slipped his shirt over his broad shoulders, buttoning it too. We kissed again, tenderly this time, but I could taste our sex on his tongue.

He swept me off my feet again, picking me up wedding-style, and carrying me out the dark alley. We emerged in the club's dimly lit parking lot, and he gently set me in the passenger seat of his Rabbit. The drive home was quiet, punctuated only by the occasional cough. Again, though, the silence was comfortable, not awkward at all. After a while, we arrived at his darkened house, and he took my hand as he led me in.

"Go in," He murmured in my ear, "I'll only be a moment." I complied, wondering what that was about. I opened the door to his now-spotless room. He must have spent forever on it! The queen-sized bed was covered in fresh, crisp white sheets, and sat down, touching them. He really cared about every little detail. I stripped off my dress, folding it on a black chair in the corner. My dress gone, I was completely nude barring my high heels, which I left on. I perched myself seductively on Jake's bed, and waited for him to arrive.

**Sorry this is so short! I wanted a whole chapter for the lemons. I forgot to put them up last chapter, but I have Bella's club outfit photos on my profile. The chances that I will write faster are affected by how motivated I am by reviews, so REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Thanks!**

**M**

Chapter 11

After I left Bella, I grabbed a box of chocolates I'd gotten especially for this, stripped myself of all clothing, and headed upstairs. I opened the door to my bedroom and caught my breath. Bella looked stunning. As my eyes skimmed down her body, she flushed pink, embarrassed as always. I set the chocolates on the end of the bed, tossing my dirty clothes into a pile, sitting down opposite Bella. I gestured to the box. "Help yourself," I stuttered, a little speechless. Bella's face lit up with an idea, and she seductively picked a dark chocolate from the box. "Have a chocolate," She murmured, and placed it on her outstretched tongue.

I leaned forward, carefully taking the chocolate in my teeth, licking her tongue where the chocolate had been, and Bella moaned at the contact, making my cock jump. I leaned back, savoring the bittersweet candy. Bella took another chocolate, and lying down, placed it on her collarbone. I licked the pale skin, then took the chocolate. She delicately took two candies, placing one on each nipple.

I dipped my head, taking the candy and melting it in my mouth. Using my tongue, I spread the melted chocolate across her breast, lapping it up again. I took her nipple in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the little nub, I bit down, and Bella groaned in pleasure. I moved to the next chocolate, eating it too, and licking around her breast. She placed another chocolate on her toned stomach, trembling in anticipation.

I took the chocolate in my mouth, savoring the sweetness, then trailed my tongue down, sticking it in her belly button. She spread her legs, placing the final chocolate between her lips. I slid down, consuming the final chocolate. I took her pussy in an open mouthed kiss, and she cried out, wrapping her hips around my face. My tongue delved into her depths, and I tasted her sweet nectar. She writhed, trying to push herself closer into me. I bit down on her clit, and she screamed, a gush of fluid coating my lips. I licked it off, then slid up, my erect cock on her stomach.

She wiggled down, taking my manhood into her mouth, but doing nothing. Oh. She wanted me to fuck her face. I obliged, pulling out, then thrusting back in. Her tight lips mimicked her moist core, and I cried out in pleasure. My thrusts became faster, and she licked furiously down my length. I went deeper, my whole length in her mouth, my balls on her chin, and she bit down on me, sending me over the edge. My hot cum shot straight down her throat, and she swallowed it all. I lay over her face, my now-limp cock still in her mouth.

She pushed my hips back a little, and I slid out of her lips, my cock now between her breasts. Taking one tit in each hand, she pressed them together around my cock, grinding her breasts into my manhood. I moaned, my cock hard again. I couldn't take it any more. I needed to fuck her_ now_. I slid down her body, until my cock rested at her entrance, the tip just touching the lips. She was already dripping.

"Jacob, take that hot, juicy cock, and fuck me like there's no tomorrow," Moaned Bella into my ear. I didn't need to be told twice. Slowly, I slid inside her moist tunnel, pausing when she gasped in pain. I stopped when I was completely engulfed in warm, wet folds, letting her adjust to my size.

Jacob's cock was inside of me, filling my whole body with warmth. I clenched around him, and he moaned, pulling out a little. I grabbed his ass, pushing him back in. He thrust in and out again, building speed. My whole lower stomach was a hot pool of sexual tension, and I felt like wire ready to snap. He thrust harder, his hips slapping against mine, and her grabbed my breasts, roughly rolling the nipples in his scorching hands.

"Cum with me," I murmured, and it sent him over the edge. A hot gush of fluid filled me, and I screamed in pleasure, arching my back into him, my core clenching around his cock. He gasped, his chest rising and falling as he breathed, still on top of me, still inside me. I closed my eyes, reveling in the pure bliss. "I love you," We murmured, whispering sweet nothings in the night.

I awoke to light kisses on my lips, and looked into his dark eyes. He was still on top of me, and his cock still buried deep in my folds. I kissed back fiercely, and he laughed, "Eager, eh, Bells?" I laughed back, and our laughter did interesting things to the way we were connected, effectively ending that conversation.

He flipped us, pulling me on top, and I sat, legs on either side of his narrow hips. He placed his hands on my waist, effortlessly lifting me up, the pushing me down again. His hard cock slid in and out of me, and I moaned, grasping the shaft while I in the air. I pumped the shaft of his cock, the head still inside me, and Jake groaned, thrusting up into my pussy.

He lifted me up again, faster and faster, until the connection blazed, and I released, clenching my sides, hot fluid running down his cock. He pulled out, his cum coating my mound and stomach, dripping onto his cock. I scooped up the sticky strands, placing them on his cock. Dipping my head, I took his limp cock in my mouth, cleaning it of our mingled sex. We lay for a moment, just being together, and he gently pushed me off.

"Meet you downstairs for breakfast?" He asked playfully, leaving still nude. However warm he may be, I was still a little chilly, and I didn't want to get a cold. I couldn't wear my dress either. Too fancy. Instead, I took Jake's dirty boxers, pulling them up my full hips. I shivered a little at the thought of his cock inside these very boxers. I covered my top half with his black button-up, leaving the top three buttons undone, the tops of my breasts just visible.

Still wearing my heels and Jake's black boxers and top, I went downstairs to meet him.

**StephaniexTwilight: You go girl! Write that fic!**

**AngelxofxmusicXx: aaaw, thanks! I feel loved ^_^**

**So, whaddya think of the lemon? PLEASE TELL ME!!! Press the stupid green button already! Thanks for reading! I think I'll wrap this one up soon... or continue, but post less often. I want to start a Bella/Edward story and/or a Jake/OC story. What do you guys think? (Oh, btw, the OC is Embry's little sis. She phases, and imprints on Jake, etc. The Bella/Edward story is probably all human Edward as the sexy boss, Bella as his secretary, or just a oneshot vamp fluff. Tell me which!)**

**Oh, I forgot. I need to have Jake phase and gross everyone out, lol. I'll do it next chappie.**

**Thanks!**

**M**

Chapter 12

I pulled on a pair of clean cutoffs from the laundry basket in the hall, and tromped downstairs to get some food. Hungry as I was, there were other… needs… greater. But they could wait. I pulled some leftovers from the fridge, devouring them cold. Chilled Chinese food aside, my mind was cleared to think. That was my first time; I'd never really felt that way about anyone before. I'd never dated, and Bella was my first kiss as well. I sat on the tiny kitchen table, crossing my legs under me. The feel of her tangled up around me…

At this thought, I perceived a slight creak coming from the top of the steps. Bella. Just the thought of her sent me over the edge. I gripped the wood of the table, leaving fingerprints in the boards. I shut my eyes as the footsteps grew closer, and finally stopped. Her soft voice called my name.

"Jacob…"

I opened my eyes, and she stood before me, wearing my dirty clothes. The black button-down was obscenely low on her chest, exposing the gentle curve of her pale breasts. My boxers rode low on her hips, the V of her pelvis disappearing into the fabric. Miles of creamy legs ended in her strappy black heels from the night before. In a word; Irresistible.

Waves of lust crashed over me, and I growled, pushing her against the counter in a second. I ripped the shirt off, scattering buttons across the kitchen floor. She moaned, hitching her legs around my waist, pressing into my obvious arousal. Bella's small hands snaked around my waist, slipping into the back of my jeans, cupping my ass. I kissed her fiercely, biting her lips, ravaging her mouth. I moved my head downward, nipping at her neck. Without warning, I sucked hard, leaving a dark stain of blood seeping below her skin. She cried out, pushing against me. Now everyone would know who's she was. Mine. I lifted my head, again kissing her lips.

She gasped, her sweet breath only temptation in my mouth. I brought my hands up, caressing her stiff pink nipples, and she arched into me, rubbing down my length. Her touch sent a shockwave up my body, and I snarled, ripping the shorts off her body. Now nude, she pushed further against me, her arousal pooling on my jeans. My stiff cock strained at the fabric, and I ripped it off, too.

Both exposed, I couldn't wait any longer. I took her, still pushed up against the plastic countertop, my length sliding easily into her soaking folds. She gasped, pushing back against me, pulling me down. We rolled onto the cold linoleum, and Bella ended up on top, doing her best to ride me. I placed my hands on her hips, effortlessly pulling her up and down, burying myself deep inside her. I pulled her down faster and faster, and she clenched her body, crying out in pleasure.

The pressure of her moist walls set me over the edge, and my cum pumped into her, filling her with my heat. She collapsed onto my chest, panting from the intense orgasm. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close, but we were interrupted by a resonant howl from outside.

"Damn, Bella, that's Sam. Shit, I have to go," I cursed, lifting her off my chest. I carried her over to the couch, setting her down. "See you soon," I promised, phasing mid-step. I opened the screen with my teeth, bounding out the back door to the dark misty forests behind my house. I heard every thought. Sam; _Where have you been? I've been howling since last night! _Seth; _Got a scent of bloodsucker, hope there's a fight! _But I couldn't stop the flow of memories from my head. Bella naked. Bella sucking me. Bella _fucking_ me. Seth whined, burying his head in his paws.

_Eeew! Jake, get that trash outta our heads! _Embry moaned, appalled.

_If you even think one more thought… _Leah warned, disgusted about having to feel _that_ about Bella.

_Sorry, sorry!_ I thought, trying to block the memories. Sam glared at me. _Jacob, now is not the time for that. We smelled leech, just past the border. _Oh shit. The bloodsucker was back. This would mess things up. _Not the Cullens!_ Chimed in Paul, _A new one. Alone. _I sighed in relief. No temptation for Bella to return to _him_.

_We need everyone to tighten the borders around La Push, and double patrols are in order,_ commanded Sam. _Jacob, you and Quil do the day patrols, Seth and Paul will take dawn and dusk, Embry, Jared and I will do the night patrols, and Leah, Collin, and Brady protect the families and imprints. We don't want to take any chances._

Leah growled, annoyed at being stuck with the new wolves again. _Deal, Leah. Now is not the time._ Commanded Sam, and Leah sunk down, the double voice of the Alpha subduing her. _Jake, Quil, go. The rest of you; go home and sleep. You'll need it._

One by one, the voices in my head disappeared, until only one was left. We took off around the border at a steady pace, heads down, smelling the damp earth. _So, Jake. You finally scored! _Quil barked a laugh._ Yeah, but it'll be at least another, oh, 16 years before __**you**__ score with Claire!_ He growled._ That was below the belt. You know I don't think of her that way!_

_Yet, _I retorted. We ran on in silence, the only noise the chirping of birds and the rustling of small animals in the brush. Of course, my thoughts went back to Bella, and the way she cried out when she came, the way the pale skin of her breasts was almost translucent in the morning light. The way she rode me on the kitchen floor.

_Kinky as that all is, Jake, I don't want to hear it. It's going to be hard enough to see her again without cracking up as is! _I barked a laugh. _Guess I'll just have to think harder, eh Quill?_ He groaned. _This is going to be a really long patrol, isn't it?_

**Sorry it took so long! My laptop crashed, then we went on vacation, and I just now got the time to write! Merry Christmas to all, and a lemon for every awesome reviewer. The pack is so funny; I really love Seth. He just makes my day. Anyway, sorry about the wait, read and review!**

**Love, hugs, kisses,**

**M**

Chapter 13

After Jake left, I took a long, hot shower, and borrowed a pair of his sweatpants and a T-shirt. They were much too big on me, but the pants had a drawstring, which I gladly utilized. Luckily, my bike was in the garage, but unluckily, I, not being superhuman, could not lift it. I would have to drive it out. Very carefully, I maneuvered it, knocking over tools in my wake, but soon enough it was safe on the road. I stuffed my heels and dress into the tiny trunk, opting to go barefoot, and drove home.

The only problem would be hiding the bike from Charlie, but I had an idea. He had recently given me a tarp to keep over the bed of my truck to stop it from filling with rainwater, and if the bike was layed flat, it wouldn't be visible with the tarp on top. I grabbed a wide board from the garage, and very very carefully loaded the motorcycle into the truck, strapping down the tarp. I then opted to change my clothes; it would be bad if Charlie found me wearing Jake's clothes. Much as he liked and trusted Jacob, he didn't like him _that_ much.

After putting on simple jeans and a sweater, I decided to watch a movie, opting for Romeo and Juliet for the umpteenth time. Of course I cried. Somehow, it got me every time. I wiped my eyes, and started cleaning the house. I vacuumed and dusted, and tidied all the little messes that Charlie left in his wake. I finished the dishes, did all the laundry and put fresh sheets on the beds. I even cooked curry for when Charlie came home from his fishing trip with Billy. Still, I was done and bored by three.

I decided to go to the grocery store, to stock up on food for the rest of the week, so I put my shabby wallet in my rarely used purse and made my way to the Super-Save-Mart. While comparing prices on tomato sauce, I heard a giggle from behind. It was Jessica and Lauren, again. Why they were in the store, I had no idea. Probably had something to do with the cosmetics sale.

"Have fun with Jacob after the club last night?" Snickered Jessica,

"He just drove me home. We didn't do anything," I insisted, hoping for an affronted tone.

"Then explain that hickey!" shrieked Lauren, cracking up. Shit. I'd forgotten to put concealer on it.

"I thought you were saving yourself for your precious_ Edward_," continued Lauren, the malice and hate in her voice practically tangible.

"Sure hope you're on birth control, _slut_," jibed Jess, and she glared at me, stomping off with Lauren. I knew they were shallow bitches, but it still stung. A lot. I threw the sauce into my cart, and left quickly, paying as fast as possible, tears close to spilling out of my eyes.

I sat down in the cab of my truck, crying, my head against the steering wheel. Pull it together, Bells. Wiping my eyes, I drove down the short stretch of highway before reaching Forks. As I pulled off the highway, entering a small side road, I saw a flash of red hair from outside my window. It looked like a person. Curious as to who would be by the side of the road, I pulled over, stepping out of the cab. I looked around, but didn't see the red haired person. I climbed back in the cab, and took one last look at the dark forest to my left, and as I turned around, a velvet voice called my name.

"Well hello there, Bella."

I shrieked, and an icy granite hand slapped hard over my mouth, silencing me.

"Quiet, Bella dear, we wouldn't want to give ourselves away to our wolfy friends, now would we?" I shook my head. "Good girl," said Victoria, and she removed her hand from over my mouth.

"Now Bella, I am going to make it so I cannot be seen by those outside the truck, and what I want you to do is follow my every direction. You disobey; Your human friend, Angela smells nice. And maybe that Charlie, as dessert… You understand?" she continued, and I nodded again, speechless. She slid down into the space under the dashboard, so all I could see was her stunning scarlet hair, and she was invisible to anyone outside the truck.

"Start driving," She commanded in her silk voice, and I complied, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't let her hurt Charlie, or Angela, or the Pack… or Jacob. She gave me lefts and rights, and we drove for hours, far past Forks, past Seattle. Judging by the fact that we were on US 101, I guessed we were headed for Olympia. I was proved correct, when, at about 7:00, Victoria instructed me to pull up into an Embassy Suits. I complied, and she then took a length of rope, tying me fast to the seats.

After a few minutes, she returned, untied me, and bade me drive into the underground parking. We parked, and she took my wrist in her icy grip, and I knew escape was not an option. I wouldn't, anyway. I couldn't let her hurt Charlie or Jacob or anyone else. We went up to room 396, with a single bedroom, living area and bathroom.

"Sit." Commanded Victoria, and I sat on the bed.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" I shook my head.

"I'll tell you. When your _Edward_ killed my James, I was crushed. He was my lifemate. I wanted to kill Edward. But I thought; he killed my mate, who I cannot live without. Let me kill his. Let me watch him suffer. I brought you here to kill you Bella. I will record it all, of course, and let Edward come to me in revenge. Now that James is to be avenged, I welcome death. I did take the liberty of leaving a little note for the wolf, who seems to be your sex toy. You may not love the vampire anymore, but he loves you still. I get the double benefit of the pain of both your mates. What luck. If you like, you may read the note."

I nodded, speechless, and she handed me a piece of paper. I opened it to see a copied sheet bearing my exact handwriting.

_Jacob;_

_I can't take it anymore, this lie. I don't love you. I missed Edward, and I just wanted an escape. I regret what we did, and I can't see you anymore. I'm leaving Forks for good; please don't try to follow me. I'm going to find Edward, so I can be with him. Don't miss me._

_Bella_

The tears flowed readily down my cheeks, and I dropped the lying paper, collapsing onto the bed in sobs. Victoria cackled quietly to herself, and I heard the whirr of machinery.

"It will hurt him to see you cry over the dog," she laughed, and I screamed at her,

"He is not a fucking dog! I love him, you lying, motherfucking bitch!" I threw the television remote at her head, and she batted it away, shattering the plastic into a billion pieces.

"Even better, Bella my dear, even better." She crowed.

I simply buried my head into the pillow and cried.

**So? What do you think of my little plot twist? And should Edward return to save her? What should Jacob do? I have no planned plot, and I'm stuck right now, so I will take any and all suggestions. If I use your suggestion, I will write you a 2,000 words or less Twilight oneshot on your subject of choice within the week. Hope this gives some motivation! Please review!**

**Lurve and Kisses,**

**M**

**A/N (Warning)**

**This chapter contains violence and torture and a little bit of self hurt. If that offends you, when you see the bold (*****) stop reading! And the (*****) will repeat when the section is finished. The last ones are just Victoria torturing Bella for the camera, and besides that, doesn't bear to the plot much. Besides that she's evil.**

Chapter 14

When I got home, Bella and her bike were gone. She must have ridden home. Still, I wanted to check on her. I called her on my cell, and it just kept ringing. Hmm. Maybe she was in the shower. Still, something didn't feel right. A few minutes later, I pulled up to her house on the Harley.

"Bella?" I called, letting myself in with the key under the eaves. Her car wasn't there, and as far as I could tell, neither was she. I went into the kitchen, still looking. There was a pot of something on the stove, curry by the smell. I opened it, sticking a finger in. Still relatively warm. She couldn't have been gone too long. Just then, I noticed a scrap of paper on the table. It was folded and had my name on it. Weird. I picked it up and started reading.

_Jacob;_

_I can't take it anymore, this lie. I don't love you. I missed Edward, and I just wanted an escape. I regret what we did, and I can't see you anymore. I'm leaving Forks for good; please don't try to follow me. I'm going to find Edward, so I can be with him. Don't miss me._

_Bella_

Tears welled up in my eyes and I wiped them away angrily. Of course. She always went back to the bloodsucker. Dammit! I pounded my hand on the table, leaving a fist mark. If those fucking leeches had never come, Bella would never have been hurt. I would never be a wolf. We would have a normal life. But they came and fucked everything up! He's not healthy for her; he's a fucking drug! But the addiction beats her personal sun. *********I punched the door, leaving a hole in the wood, welcoming the blood that dripped from my hand, and the pain of broken bones.*********

She _loved_ me! She said she loved me! And she left me for bloodsucking leech scum! I started to shake, seeing red. The tempo increased until, with a scream, I exploded out, fur rippling over my body. My thoughts were filled with anguish, misery, hate, no coherent thought. I couldn't live here anymore, now that she's gone. It would hurt too much. I couldn't say goodbye to anyone. I just needed to live as a wolf for a while, alone. I sprinted into the woods, letting the animal within me take control.

"Jacob?" I called, pushing open the door to Bella's house.

"Seth, why should he be here? Bella's not home!" sighed Leah. "I don't know! We can't find him anywhere - wait - Leah, somebody punched this door. Strong enough to put a hole through it." I looked up at her. "Jacob," We said in unison.

"Jake, man! You here?" I called up the steps, panicked. "Seth! Kitchen, now!" called Leah, her voice scared. I ran in, looking at the ruined table, and blood drops spattered near the other side of the door. I bent down, sniffing the blood.

"Jacob's, all right," I said solemnly. I looked around the bottom of the door at the splinters, but something pale caught my eye. A crumpled up, bloodstained note with Jacob's name on it. I unfolded it, and read in horror. "Leah, I know why Jacob's not here." I said in a shocked monotone, handing her the note. She read it over, her eyes flickering down the page. "That fucking bitch!" She growled, shaking. I put a hand on her shoulder, calming her.

"Hold on, this doesn't sound like Bella." I mused, and took the note, smelling it deeply. I smelled Jacob, blood, wood, Bella's house… but no Bella. And something else. Something very, very faint.

Vampire.

*****Victoria leaned over me, her sweet breath on my face. I struggled against my bonds, trying to scream through the gag. She giggled girlishly, running a single, sharp-nailed finger down my face. Blood dripped down my cheeks from the shallow cut, and her nostrils flared, her pupils dilating. With one hand, she held a tiny video camera. The other, she swept across my cut, dipping the bloody finger in her mouth.

"Delicious," She murmured, and bent to my cheek, sucking gently at the cut. I screamed into the gag. She was going to kill me. Right now. I was feeling woozy when she finally pulled away, licking her bloody lips.

"Ah, my dear Bella, you taste exquisite. What a delicious appetizer. I can't wait until the main course," She cooed, flicking her deadly nails a dozen times against my arm, each one making a tiny divot in my skin. I moaned in pain, shutting my eyes tightly, feeling sick from the scent of blood and from the pain.

"Tsk tsk, Bella, open your eyes, I want you to see all of this," Victoria murmured, and she pressed her fingers hard into my arm, deep into the flesh. I screamed, thrashing into the ties, opening my eyes wide. "Good girl," She said, patting me on the head. "In fact," She continued, "Good enough to speak to the camera." I opened my eyes wider in hope, and she leaned close, sucking my cut a little, but slicing the cloth gag with her teeth.*****

"Jacob, everything she said is a lie! I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before! I would never - could never leave you! I don't regret _anything_!" I cried, into the tiny lens, my words fading into sobs.***** Victoria grinned again, and lightning-fast, swept her hand across my stomach, cutting my shirt and skin to ribbons. I screamed in pain, and again she clapped her granite hand over my face.*****

"Hush now, we really wouldn't want to be found, now would we?" and again I shook my head, but she still put a fresh gag over my face.

**I didn't know whether the torture stuff would offend people, so just to be sure... Also, I am using the suggestions from Sprinkles19 and EllyCullen, so congrats! You win a oneshot on your topic of choice! PM me to tell me what - it will be finished within a week of the PM. Thanks to everyone who participated, and a special thanks (again) to Lemonysnicker, for faving/alerting EVERYTHING! *hug***

**Please review! It makes me write faster!**

**Lurve and Kisses,**

**M**

**PS. Woah - I just realized that this is the **_**third time**_** I updated today! Making up for lost time!**

Chapter Fifteen

I lay unmoving, as I had for the past month, my eyes black with hunger, my body still on the floor. I didn't move, wouldn't, because there was nothing, no one to move for. I knew I would have to hunt soon. I didn't care. I just lay, thinking the thoughts of others. I had left Emmett's simple thoughts of Halo, and Rosalie's shallow pool of "I'm pretty," and I moved on to Esme. She was gardening. Thinking how I used to be bright, beautiful, lively like her flowers. It hurt to hear that. I moved on to Alice. She was sifting through a giant pile of dresses, looking for something to wear out tonight.

Suddenly, I heard a thump from her room, and tremor shot through her thoughts._ Bella, tied to a chair, bleeding, a red haired woman -Victoria- standing over her, cackling. She was crying, trying to scream into her gag. _I jolted up, on my feet in less than a tenth of a second. The hole ripped more, the pain crippling, but I was in Alice's room before my mind could think about it. She stood, aghast, a scrap of cloth in her hands. I gave her one panicked look, and we grabbed hands, jumping out the window in tandem.

Our thoughts were consumed with Bella. She must have finally left the werewolves; how else could Alice see her? Or she had been taken. We sprinted through the bare Alaskan snowfields, so fast that our feet left no prints. An hour, and we were in America. In Forks. We slowed, not wanting the Pack to think we were hostile. We waited, at the border, Alice, her thoughts grim, only adding to my hysteria. After only a few minutes, a rustle and a filthy smell alerted us to the wolves. The Pack had arrived.

I glared at the bloodsucker, hating him. Hating him for causing everyone so much pain. For hurting Bella, which hurt Jacob, which in turn, hurt us. He looked up, and I caught my breath, shocked. His eyes were haunted. He didn't look alive. I simply stared. Why had he left Bella, if it would only cause both of them so much pain?

"I understand that Bella has been taken by Victoria, and neither of us can rescue her alone. If we can't help in time… 7:49 PM two days from now." The short vampire's voice lowered to a strained whisper, and a dry sob wracked her body. Bella had only two days to live, unless we could help. I whined, and Embry thought _Hey, Seth, we can do it!_ But I could also hear the undertone of doubt. By the look on Edward's face, so could he. Sam nodded, growling a little, and we set off to Bella's house. From her house we followed the scent of her truck, staying just out of sight in the trees.

The rusty scent stopped in the parking lot of the Super-Save-Mart, then left again, taking a different route. Judging by the tire marks, her truck had stopped by the side of a secluded road. As we ran up, the wind blew our way, and the putrid stench of vampire filled our noses. Sam snarled, and Edward's face took on a look of pure hate, and he followed the tracks from Bella's car, moving so fast he was invisible. We tried to follow as fast, but the Pack and the short one soon fell behind.

By the time I reached Olympia, dark had fallen, and I paced around the hotel, staying in the shadows. I could smell her blood, and there was nothing I could do. The Pack hadn't arrived yet; they couldn't keep up, but I heard a soft, forlorn howl from mountains behind me, too faint for a human. It was familiar. Jacob. I sent my mind out, reading his thoughts. What I found there was agony beyond belief. He'd believed the note, like Bella had believed me when I lied. When I told her I didn't love her.

Before my mind could quite register what I was doing, I had run out of the city, and I was darting through the trees, following Jacob's scent. I found him, curled up on tree roots, phased back to human, his hair matted, his clothing torn. "Jacob," I called softly. He stiffened, then turned to face me, pure hatred in his haunted eyes. "What the HELL do you want?" he snarled, shaking. I raised my hands in peace, but he went on. "Come to gloat? Come to fucking RUB IT IN MY FUCKING FACE?" He yelled, punching a hole through the tree.

"No, Jacob. We need your help." He looked up from setting the broken bones of his hand, a bitter grin on his face. "Why? Bella treating you like she treated me? Using me then throwing me away like… like… trash." He sobbed, his head filled with memories, thoughts. I recoiled, shocked at the memory of them, their naked bodies moving together, of Bella doing things I'd never imagined. And of the pain, the suffering she'd caused him. He truly loved her. He couldn't hurt her like I did.

But the sight of her, and _him_, doing things I couldn't do for her. It hurt. I growled at Jacob. "You dog. You fucking mutt. You could have KILLED HER!" I screamed, clenching my fists so tight that the skin stretched pale as snow over my knuckles. He scowled back. "At least I _can_ make her happy. Not leave her to rot, catatonic for FOUR FUCKING MONTHS!" he yelled, and another rush of memories filled my head. Bella, lying as if dead, not moving, not feeling, not thinking. Not even trying to pretend she cared. And he'd been there when I wasn't. To pick up the pieces of what I'd destroyed.

_I_ had made Bella like that. The thought hit me with the force of a wrecking ball, and I sank to my knees, my body heaving with sobs. But no tears came.

Vampires can't cry.

**Woah. Intense! Bit of a cliffy I guess. Sorry about all the POVs. Started out Edward, then goes Seth, then Edward again. This chapter was super hard to write, and even now, I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out. Please tell me what you think.**

**Lurve and Kisses**

**M**

I stood over the vampire, uncertain. He was curled on the ground, sobbing dry tears. His sobs faded after a moment, and he stood up. The look in his eyes was haunted. His eyes were black, and held all the self-hate of the world. He knew what he'd done. And hated himself for it. A rustle in the wood alerted us to the Pack, and that tiny vampire was with them as well. Wasn't this just a lovely party. All come to rub it in my face.

"Jacob," called Seth, pain in his voice. I turned away, trying not to picture the hurt on his face.

"The note," declared Sam, ignoring my pain, "Was a fake." I looked up, hope in my eyes. Bella _did_ love me? Sam phased, and I followed, the little bloodsucker turning away to give me a little privacy. The flow of thought rushed through my head. _Fake. Victoria. Kill. Bella. Save. Only two days. Embassy suits. _I howled, the primal hate that rushed within me welcome. It would help me when I ripped her apart.

I started running, and the other wolves phased, followed by the two leeches. We ringed the hotel, hiding in the dense shrubbery around. _She won't leave, _explained Sam. _We need a head-on attack._ I nodded, phasing human and pulling on my tattered pants and shirt. "Follow me," I called, and the Pack and company did. I ran into the hotel screaming.

"Help! Wolf attack! Bear attack! I'm getting mauled!" On cue, the wolves rushed in, growling fiercely, scattering humans like insects. The lobby empty, I phased with no regard for any clothing, loping up the vacant stairway. As one, the back burst into the room that oozed with the putrid stench of vampire. Victoria pulled her face from Bella's, wiping her bloody mouth.

"Hello, boys."

We charged her all twelve of us slamming into her at once, ripping her to shreds. Edward grabbed my tail pulling me back as I was almost decapitated by her teeth. I looked up in gratitude, but by the time I looked back, the vampire was dead, just a pile of white scraps. The littlest vampire grabbed a chair, crushing it between her hands and lighting it with some hidden source. Once a good fire was burning the remnants, we turned to Bella.

She looked up at me, eyes for no one else. I sprinted over to her, tearing her bindings away with my teeth, and she fell onto me, her tiny hands tangled in my ruff as she sobbed into my fur.

"Oh Jacob! It was a lie! I could never leave you, I love you!" I whimpered softly, licking the salty tears from her face, but we were interrupted by a velvet voice, crying out in pain. "Bella…?" She looked up, shocked at the appearance of Edward. Then she smiled shyly, blushing. My heart tore into pieces for the second time that day. Edward smiled back, then ran forward, capturing her in his arms.

She looked a little confused, but then he kissed her, fiercely, like there was no tomorrow. I gave a quiet whimper, the pain tearing through me, leaving me breathless. She kissed him back. But after a moment, (Though it felt like a year,) she pushed him away, then slapped him, her eyes narrowed.

"You fucking bastard! Do you know what you did to me when you left? And you think you can just KISS me? I have a BOYFRIEND!" She screeched standing up unsteadily, but marching forward to him. His eyes clouded with pain, and he looked away.

"Bella, it was for your own good," He muttered, not looking at her. "DO I LOOK FUCKING GOOD TO YOU?" She screamed, opening her arms, showing him her tattered clothing and ripped, bloody body. His nose flared, and his eyes darkened another shade at the blood.

"NO!" She screamed, her eyes furious. "And as soon as everything is PERFECT, you fucking VAMPIRES get involved!" Alice cringed, but Bella ignored her.

"Bella, I love you," moaned Edward, sinking to his knees, looking imploringly into her angry face. She scowled at him.

"Is this how you treat a girl you love? Leave her?" She spat on the ground, turning away. "No, Edward. I won't be hurt again. I don't love you anymore. I love Jacob."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Edward crumpled, but she ignored him, running to me instead. I lay down, and she leapt onto my back, whispering "Go," in my ear. I didn't need to be told twice. Leaving the vampires and my pack behind, I sprinted out the door and through the hall.

We left the hotel through a back door, unseen by the lookers-on watching for the 'bears' and sprinted through the dense shrubbery far into the now-dark forest. Carefully, I pressed close to the ground, letting Bella down softly onto the damp moss. She smiled up at me, reaching for my muzzle, but she gasped in pain as the movement pulled on her cuts.

Worried, I phased, and she blushed at my nakedness, but I ignored that, kneeling next to her to check her wounds. Very carefully I pulled her tattered shirt over her head, and she winced as it rubbed the cuts. Her stomach and breasts were laced with thin lacerations, as were her arms and hands, especially James' bite mark. Underneath her torn jeans, her legs fared better, but not by much.

Worst yet was a long cut down her cheek, which had obviously been re-opened many times. It oozed thick dark blood now. Very carefully, I gathered her into my arms, pausing when she whimpered in pain. I sprinted for the nearest stream, knowing the cuts needed to be cleaned. I set her down on a rock near the water, dipping a scrap of her shirt into the water and cleaning her wounds starting at her ankles.

Luckily, except for one on her arm that could have been (and probably was) made by fingers (four wounds on one side, one on the other,) they were all surface wounds, simply scratches, and would heal within a few days. She winced as I gently rubbed away the dried blood, but didn't say a word. She moaned a little when I reached her breasts, but I avoided the center. That was probably the last thing on her mind right now.

Finally finished, and it was nearly dawn, I gathered her up into my arms, carefully setting her in my lap, and rocked her gently. She sighed three words before drifting off.

"I love you,"

Chapter 17

I woke in a pair of scorching arms, my whole body aching. I opened my eyes, even that tiny motion causing pain, but Jacob erased that. He kissed me fiercely, and I kissed back, moaning in pleasure. I felt a hardness beneath my bare back, and reached down, grasping his ready cock. Surprising him, I shoved him down, lowering myself onto him, gasping at the electric sensation.

He moaned, thrusting deeper into me, but pulled away. "Bella, you're hurt. We shouldn't be doing this." I shook my head. "I need to erase those memories. I need you, Jacob." Saying this, I twisted my hips around him, creating friction, and he groaned. "Bella," he growled, but I lifted myself up, then down again, burying him deep within me. He snarled, flipping me onto my back, thrusting in and out. This wasn't an act of love. This was his recapturing me as his own. I raked my hands down his back, my nails leaving red lines which were gone in a moment. He bit down on my shoulder, leaving a crescent bite mark, and I screamed in pleasure at the pain. His hot cum filled me, and I arched my back, tipping over the edge.

We lay there panting, still connected, and Jacob gently kissed my lips, then the long cut. Slowly, he kissed each wound, ending on his own bite mark. Tenderly, he entered me, every sensation amplified, the forest a shimmering crystalline world around us. I could feel every inch of his skin on mine, burning my pale flesh, and his hands left fiery trails across my body. All memories of torture erased, we made love deep in the forest. It was no longer a primal instinctive act, but special, somehow, with the soft light filtering down on us. Faster, we moved, our naked bodies writhing together on the green moss, oblivious to the forest around us, and we came as one, our bodies linked, pulsing with fire and ice. He pulled out, laying next to me, and I traced the russet contours of his body, examining every scorching pore.

He lay still under my touch, his breathing even, eyes closed, but occasionally, his eyelids would flicker at the contact. Still unmoving, I curled myself around him, soaking up the heat. He wrapped his arms around me, standing in one fluid motion, pulling me bridal style into his arms. Gently he set me down, and stepped away, his body rippling out into a huge red-brown wolf. He nudged me with his muzzle, then kneeled, letting me clamber onto his broad back. I gripped his fur, burying my face in the musky-smelling hair to escape the blurred, flying forest. Although I wasn't not wearing anything, (And blushing at the thought!) the heat emanating from Jacob kept me warm. We ran for hours, and I focused on each individual smell of his fur. A somehow deep, foresty pine scent, musk, and fresh earth. It was soothing and natural.

The weak midday sun was just overhead when we reached Forks. Jake gently let me down, then phased and disappeared for a moment. When he returned, he was wearing a pair of old jeans. I raised my eyebrows. He chuckled.

"Spare pants by your house." Eyebrows up again. "Hey, you never know!" I laughed, pulling my matted, tangled hair away from my eyes. He kissed me chastely, my bare breasts rubbing against his chest, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. He chuckled again. "Let's get you some clothes." He crouched, fingertips brushing the ground, then leapt explosively upward, grabbing a branch and hanging just outside my window. I gasped, then clapped, the look on his face smug. He unlatched the window, and disappeared into my dark room. I sat on a tree root, and pulled my knees up, wrapping my arms around them to cover myself. With Jake gone, the nudity didn't feel natural anymore, but revealing.

After a minute, Jacob opened the back door, beckoning me inside. I followed, and he wrapped his huge dark hand around my small pale one. "Aaah," I sighed, closing my eyes. "Home. Can't wait for a shower." My breath whooshed out a little as he picked me up bridal style, but I kept my eyes closed.

"Mind if I join?" I opened one eye, grinning impishly. "No." He smirked, kicking open the bathroom door with his bare feet. Without setting me down, he turned on the shower, adjusting it to just the right heat. With me still in his arms, he slid down his jeans, then stepped into the shower. The hot water slid across my ripped skin, searing pleasantly, and I sighed with content. Dropping the plug, he pulled me into his lap, letting the water cascade over us, pooling in the tub below. I nestled my head against his chest, his scorching skin still hotter than the water, and he gently tugged his fingers through my hair. The sensation was amazing, and the little pile of leaves and sticks grew as the pulled them from my dirty curls.

I slid down, his legs on either side of me, letting my head rest on his stomach, the water running over my face like rain. He tensed a little, and I felt him under my shoulders, but I ignored it. Relaxation time. The water was just at my chest, lapping pleasantly over my breasts, and Jake ran his hands over my skin, gently rubbing what was left of the dried blood away. He then began to shampoo my hair, and I moaned at the utterly perfect sensation. His fingers twisted adeptly through my locks, pulling just right. I nearly died from the utter relaxation. Jacob was perfect.

Chapter 18

Her hair swirled over my stomach and hips, her head right in a _very _compromising position. I could feel myself getting hard, and I sighed. Last thing she wanted, I was sure. "Bella, if you don't move your head soon, I might do something that we might regret," I informed her, and she tilted her head back, smirking. "What if I wouldn't regret it?" She ground her head into my crotch, raking her nails down my stomach. I jumped at the exquisite feeling, and she grinned, flipping over. Her face inches from my ready cock, she blew a breath of hot air over me, sending tingles through my spine. I arched my back, pushing closer, but she planted her hands on my hips, pushing me down. "Tsk tsk! Eager, are we?" I closed my eyes at the pleasure so great it was almost pain as she ran her hot tongue down my shaft once. This was the most perfect torture. Very slowly, she took just the head into her mouth, sucking just the tiniest bit, the tip of her tongue caressing the tip. I groaned, and she took a little more of me into her mouth, her pale fingers cupping the shaft. She slowly dipped her head, her hands following down to the base, and pulled back out, her tongue licking me all over. A little faster now, she pumped me in and out, and I nearly burst with the torturous bliss.

I growled, close to climax, and she spread her legs over me, lowering herself onto my length. It only took two pumps before I came in a blast of energy, light, pleasure. But she wasn't satisfied. I pulled out, my now-limp cock lying on her thigh, and ran one hand down from her breast to her mound, relishing her shivers of pleasure. She sighed as my fingers dipped inside her, putty in my able hands. We lay together on her bed, naked limbs tangled, waiting for Charlie to come home from the work that was his wife and family. Thanks to the note that the Pack left, he thought Bella had been with me the whole time. It just worked better that way. Sleeping over at Emily's was acceptable to Charlie. I figured that being captured and tortured by a sadistic vampire then fucked like there was no tomorrow by me would most decidedly _not_ be acceptable. The door opened downstairs, and I sighed, pulling on my jeans. Bella looked put out, but I kissed her once on the lips, assuring her that I would be back when Charlie was asleep. She pulled on her jeans and top, then watched me jump out the window, rolling as I hit the ground. I felt her eyes boring into me as I disappeared into the darkening forest.

Jacob left, and I pulled on some clothes, not even bothering with underwear, and went to tell Charlie about my 'sleepover'. He simply grunted at my telling him about swimming on First Beach, then devoured his portion of reheated fish, dragging his feet over to the couch to watch baseball. "Bells, I'm real tired," he sighed, flipping channels to a different game. "If I fall asleep, wake me up and make me go to bed, 'kay?" I nodded, figuring I could get some housework done before Jake came. It only took the dishes and a wipedown of the surfaces before Charlie was asleep. I turned off the T.V., gently shaking him.

"Charlie, you fell asleep. Bed time." He mumbled incoherently, stumbling up the stairs, eyes half-lidded. He collapsed into his bed, asleep before he hit the pillow. The worry lines on his brow disappeared, and I watched him sleep fondly, again, the parent-child roles reversed. A pair of warm arms wrapped around me, hot lips kissing my neck. I turned, pressing myself into Jacob's chest, suddenly sad, though I didn't know why. He closed the door quietly, pulling me onto his lap, stroking my hair. "You okay, Bells?" I wiped away the budding tears, nodding. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. He just looked so innocent and young. He tightened his arms around me, slowly carrying me to my room, laying me on my bed, tucking me in. "You need someone to care for you too," he insisted, and I let him. He kissed my forehead, and suddenly I saw us, me in white, he in black, holding hands at the altar. Renée, Billy, Charlie, a strange collage mixed together in Forks and La Push. I saw two small dark-haired children playing in a tiny yard behind a red house. I saw us getting old together, the time meaning as it passed. And I saw a great russet wolf, ever by my side. And I knew, then, that we were meant to be together. Life _was_ as it should be. No vampires or werewolves. Just us. And it was perfect.

He saw it too, his eyes looking into mine, wide, happy. He held me close to his chest, and I could feel his heartbeat through his chest. Vital. _Alive_. The way we should be. I lay back, held tight in his arms, my head filled with visions of that little red house. Those dark-haired children. And I'd never thought about it before. Children. In the abstract, they held no attraction for me. Small annoying, generally excreting some bodily fluid. But now, the thought of _our _children… Those small black-haired children, flesh of my flesh. And I wanted it. I ran my fingers through Jacob's hair. "I love you," I whispered, and he whispered back. "And I love you. Forever."

Chapter 19

"Ow!" I sucked my finger, the irony taste of blood filling my mouth, but the cut was healed before it bled more than a few drops. I took off one more shaving of wood, then held it away from me to look. Perfect. The tiny ornate wooden wolf was linked to a hand-woven bracelet. I had made both. So Bella would always be thinking of me, even when I was away. Of course, she still would have the ring… Which I had yet to draw up the courage to give to her. It was beautiful. Woven strands of silver swirled around a cluster of sapphires and diamonds. It had been Mom's ring, but Billy kept it when she passed away. Now Bella would wear it. Now, just to give them to her. I knew she would say yes, but I was nervous nonetheless.

College was finally over, and we were back in Forks. I had started my own garage in La Push. Bella had yet to secure a job as a highschool English teacher, but I was willing to bet that Forks High was willing to hire her. Old Mr. Carter was resigning next year, leaving a spot. And we could stay in Forks. A knock on my door pulled me out of my thinking. I gulped. She was here.

Jake pulled me into his arms, kissing me fiercely. Something was different though, and memories of Edward surfaced. How he'd kissed me just before he left. I panicked.

"Jake! Is everything all right?" He looked confused.

"Sure it is! Why wouldn't it be?" I mumbled something incoherent and he laughed.

"Silly Bella. Just let me get Charlie and Billy." Charlie? Billy? Why would we need them? Something was up. He disappeared for a moment, then reappeared with our dads, who looked just as confused as me. Right in his tiny living room, he sunk down on one knee, pulled out a box and asked,

"Bella, will you marry me?"

I couldn't say anything. Words could not do us justice. Instead, I showed him, kissing him more fiercely than ever before. We were interrupted by a dry cough, and I pulled away, blushing when I realized that the way I was wrapped around him was hardly acceptable in current company. Billy was grinning, his white teeth flashing. Charlie was an odd purple color.

"Dad?!" I leapt to my feet, checking his temperature. His color slowly faded to normal, if not paler than ever. "…Married?" he stuttered, eyes wide. "Dad! I _am_ 25!" He looked sheepish. "Well, it is better than that shady character. Edmund." I rolled my eyes kissing Jake again. Married.

Charlie took my hand, placing it in Jacob's. An age-old symbol, Charlie giving me to Jake. "You may now kiss the bride." And kiss, we did. He swept me up into his arms, my long white dress trailing the forest floor. The green canopy of trees, graced with the rarest sunshine was more beautiful than any church or cathedral. The pack gave wolf whistles, and Jake kicked a rock at them, hitting Paul right in the middle of his forehead. I laughed into Jacob's mouth, and pulled away, my eyes wet with tears of happiness.

I threw my bouquet straight to Angela, with uncanny aim, and to my complete and utter embarrassment, Jake pulled the garter off with his teeth, shooting it at Sam, who planned on asking Emily to marry him later tonight. I was just surprised they weren't married yet. The dances were… Bad, to say the least. But when Jake whisked me away to a beautiful little red cottage on the cliffs, none of that mattered. We were together, forever.

Leading me up the stone path, he pointed through the ferns. "See that gap?" I nodded. "Well, our cave is under there." I laughed. How perfect. He led me up to the door, pushing it open. "Welcome home," I gasped. He bought a house?!?! It was perfect. I pushed him against the door frame, kissing him furiously. My dress was gone in a matter of seconds, followed by his tux.

And he took me there, half in the house, half on the cliffs, sliding in and out with practiced ease, his fire burning deep within. It was better than ever before, as if all our lives had waited for this moment. This utterly perfect moment. And the perfect moment a few hours later on the kitchen table. Then the giant carved wooden bed. Then the bedroom floor. And the shower. And we didn't emerge for days, stopping only for silly human trivialities such as food, or toilet.

***o* Wow!!!!! I got over 300 reviews! Yaaaay! *hugs everyone* I have officially started the sequel! Not posted, but started. I will post an authors note on here by request of some of the story followers who don't want to put me on Author Alert, but this story is done. Finished. Finito. Sorry!**

**Lurve and Kisses,**

**M  
**

I found out that I was pregnant a month later. Clara and her twin, Caleb, born eight months after that. And in the years that followed, Jacob never stopped loving me. And I, him. I got the job at Forks High School, and Jacob's car shop flourished, being the only affordable mechanic shop closer than Port Angeles. But we never moved out of that tiny red house on the cliffs. And every so often, we would get one of the Pack to baby-sit. And we would visit our cave. The cave never changed. What we did in it, did. From our first kiss to… Well, you get the picture.

Jacob stopped phasing, started aging. The children grew. And the day Clara and Caleb started their first day of eleventh grade, I remembered the day _I_ started eleventh grade. And what brought me here. But nothing, _nothing_ could have prepared me for what Clara would tell me when she got home that day. But that's another story. Another day. And today is just Jacob and me. Forever and a day.


	22. AN: Sequel Up!

**A/N: Well, the first chapter of my new story is up! I don't have a title yet, but I will take the best suggestion. Review on here or on Post Happily Ever After to tell me.**


End file.
